Bravery 3: Proving Her Worth
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: Rose is back again, in this third and final story of the Bravery Trilogy. Returned to the One Piece world, Rose doesn't have to bust out any of the Straw-hat crew this time, but another valued character. With the Straw-hats, she breaks into Impel Down to help bust this person out. Rose will test her bravery, strength, speed, and her wits to the very edge to help the crew she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I swear this is my last one in this series. I got a bug today during one of my classes, so guess I'm writing again. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

I was back to my life in the real world, and to be perfectly honest, it was boring. Sure I was busy, but I couldn't help but think back to the adventures I had with the Straw-hat crew. I was diligent at watching new One Piece episodes that came out every week. I was super busy with the sports, the schoolwork of a senior in high school, and every other extracurricular known to man.

I didn't forget though. I couldn't forget them.

I had given up on trying to name or even explain the mysterious force that brought me back and forth between our worlds. I just said a magic fairy did it and moved on with my life. That didn't mean that I didn't pray to that fairy every night though to take me back. One Piece was my drug, and dullness was my withdrawal. It was crushing me.

It happened to be a few months after my second adventure. I had hoped for going back every night and was so used to getting my dreams crushed that I just stopped hoping for it. it had been a normal, if not usual grueling day and I was a little tired. I went to bed after petting my cat at the end of my bed, and like usual I find myself falling out of the sky.

Familiar with the procedure, I grin and spread out my arms and legs as I plummet down. I happen a glance down and realize I am over the ocean again and not an island. The blanket of pure blue is interrupted by one bright spot. The Thousand Sunny.

I grin to myself and straighten, feet first, toward the water. I zip down, past the ship and plunge into the ocean. I take a few seconds to sit still before I start swimming upwards. I surface, facing the ship, and I call up.

"Oi, Straw-hats."

I wait a few seconds before Usopp sticks his head over the railing. I wave big and wide, grinning as I struggle to keep above the surface. His face lights up as he waves back yelling.

"Guys, Rose is back. She's back."

I start swimming toward the docking bay doors, to get closer in case they open them up for me to come in. That doesn't seem to be the case though, because I feel something rubbery wrap around my stomach. I grin, allowing Luffy to pull me aboard. I am ecstatic as I allow him to pull me over the railing and I use the momentum to embrace him warmly.

"Luffy!"

His face is split into his Luffy grin, something what warms my heart to the very soul. I feel someone embrace me from behind, and I turn my head to see Nami laughing happily in my ear. There is Robin, smiling calmly. Franky is grinning, holding a wooden hammer and some nails. There is Brook, holding a teacup and having a skeletal grin on his face. Chopper is currently laughing while hugging my leg. Usopp is patting my arm, smiling at me. Sanji is a mini cyclone he is spinning so fast in excitement. Zoro of course is standing off to the side, arms crossed across his chest with a slight smirk on his face.

I hug each of them in turn. I'm gentle on Sanji, knowing he might die if I touch him too much. It is so comforting to feel Robin's warmth, Chopper's cuddliness, Usopp's built frame, Franky's cyborg shoulders, Nami's long arms, Brook's bones and Luffy's rubbery lankness. I even wrap my arms around Zoro, who stiffens for a millisecond before hugging me back just as fondly.

After I greeted everyone, I swept my hair behind my shoulders and grinned.

"Hey guys. How is everything going?"

Luffy looped his arm around my shoulders.

"We beat Doflamingo."

Brook set down his teacup.

"Yohohohohoho, they were no match for us."

Nami clenched her fist with a smirk.

"We stole all their money."

Zoro subconsciously grabbed at his katanas.

"Beat them? We destroyed them, with good reason."

I grinned.

"See, I knew you guys could do it. Didn't doubt you for a second."

I glance around. I had forgotten to greet someone.

"Where is Law?"

Usopp's face fell.

"He went ahead and met up with his crew. We are meeting him at Kaido's island."

I cocked my head to one side. So what was I needed for? I was usually brought here when I was needed for something, like busting them out of jail or helping them in some way. Was I actually here just to relax?

"Rose, are you here to stay?"

I look up at Zoro's question. I close my eyes, looking back in my mind, trying to find the internal clock. There, it burnt into my mind's eyes like a brand, three days already ticking down. Frustrated, I shake my head.

"No, three days."

Chopper looked up at me innocently.

"Three days until what?"

I sigh.

"Three days until I go poof again Chopper. I have to go back again."

The crew immediately sobered. Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"We will beat it this time. We will fight it and win."

I laugh, covering my disappointment.

"No Luffy, it's ok."

I lean back against the railing.

"So, are we going to Kaido's island now?"

Surprisingly, everyone glanced at each other like they knew something I didn't.

"What is it guys? Are we not going there?"

Robin explained.

"We are taking…a detour."

I cocked my head again. What could be more important then defeating one of the Yonko?

"Ok, so where are we going?"

Luffy cracked his knuckles again, his eyes grim and his mouth a set line.

"Impel Down."

I raise my eyebrows. Impel Down? I glance around. No one on the crew I missing, so why would we go there? My curiosity flared.

"Why? Is someone there?"

Robin nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Jinbe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like my cliffhanger medicine isn't working very well. Oh well, looks like you have to endure it. By the way, read the other two bravery's first if you haven't.**

I choked slightly, my eyes wide. Jinbe? Outside of the Straw-hat pirates, there are a few characters I also fell in love with. Jinbe, Marco, Whitebeard, Shanks, Ace, Garp, and Mihawk are mostly the people that I adore. Jinbe is at the top of the list, not only because he is a strong fighter, but his loyalty to people he cares about is something I deeply admire.

"Jinbe? What did he do? Why is he there?"

Nami fiddled with her climatact.

"He was trying to fight the Big Mam pirates at Fishman Island, but the marines came and arrested him. He is going to be executed for what he did in the war."

I bite my lip. That's stupid. That war was ancient history. Well, not ancient history, as I glance at Luffy's chest where the x shaped scar stands out.

I feel someone's eyes on me and without even thinking I turn to look at Zoro. He is looking at me with an intense gaze, asking me something. I don't flinch as I stare back, trying to understand what he is asking. Oh.

_Are you ready for this?_

Now I feel all of their eyes on me. They all expect an answer. Am I ready for Impel Down? Zoro knows the insecurities I have about myself, about how I can barely keep up with the strong pace of the Straw-hats.

Then again, I was not going to spend three days on this ship and just wait for them to come back. They would need my help whether they like it or not. Luffy and I are the only ones who know about what waits for us in Impel Down. Jinbe is nakama, like I am, and I couldn't even associate with the Straw-hats if I left a nakama in prison.

I take a deep breath and without realizing it, I am grinning with anticipation. I feel no fear, only excitement. I had wanted adventure in my dull life, and the most epic adventure ever practically drops on my lap. There is no way I can pass this up.

"When do we get there?"

Is my answer to Zoro's question. I am more then ready for this. Zoro smirks in response and nods, appreciating and completely predicting my answer. Sanji spins around with hearts dancing in his eyes.

"Oh Rose-swan, how lovely you are to brave the dangers of the most infamous prison in the world."

Luffy grins at my answer.

"Haha, I knew she would help."

Nami checks her logpose on her wrist.

"We should be arriving within the hour."

She points over my shoulder and I see it, towering out of the horizon like a sick omen. I bite my lip. Not much time to prepare. I turn my strategy part of my brain on.

"Ok, are we going in all out, or is there a slight plan to our actions?"

Robin smiled gently at me.

"Do you have a plan Rose?"

Chopper was checking his medicine bag, making sure there was enough bandages and medicine for any injuries we might have.

"Rose always has a plan."

I chuckle.

"Thanks for the confidence."

Brook was checking his cane sword and his violin.

"What do you suggest Rose-san? Your plans haven't failed before."

I take a deep breath, thinking. Either this is going to work, or this plan I was coming up with would be the death of us.

"Well, I was thinking divide and conquer."

Franky slammed his massive fists together.

"What do you mean Rose-sis?"

I glance at all of them, then at Luffy.

"Two groups. One will be Luffy, and the other will be the rest of us."

The crew glances around and I can tell they weren't sure of this idea. I had to explain.

"Look, Luffy will do what Luffy does best, cause a huge uproar and chaos. While he is doing that, we could sneak in almost unnoticed."

Robin caught onto my scheme.

"A diversion."

I point to her.

"Exactly. With split forces it causes more confusion and makes the enemy make hasty decisions Luffy will pull unneeded guards away from us, as well as Magellan."

Luffy frowns. Everyone else does too. I hear the slight shaking in Usopp's voice as he asks.

"Who is Magellan?"

I answer simply.

"I will tell you later."

I could just tell them when the time is right. I smile at Luffy.

"You will beat him this time. I guarantee it."

Luffy looks unsure for a second longer before he grins. I don't doubt Luffy will win this time. Ivankov recreated him to be immune to any poison attacks, and he now is a master of haki. Luffy will win.

"Can you take care of that Luffy?"

Luffy nods.

"Yeah, I got it."

Sanji lit a cigerette.

"Wait, how are we supposed to find our way through Impel Down when Luffy was supposed to be our guide? We don't even know where Jinbe will be."

I blinked and replied casually.

"Jinbe will be on the sixth level. I can guide you there."

Everyone stared at me, only Zoro looked unsurprised. I squirmed a little under their scrutinizing gaze.

"What?"

Nami pointed to me in disbelief.

"You…know your way around Impel Down."

I shrugged.

"Yeah, a little."

Sanji clenched his fist, his eyes bursting into flame.

"Rose-swan has been arrested? When I find the guy who did it I am stomping him into oblivion."

I hold up my hands. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"No guys I wasn't arrested. I was with Luffy when he broke in last time."

Again, silence reigned on the ship. Luffy looked incredibly confused.

"No you weren't, I would have remembered."

I face palm myself. Explaining television to these guys would be like explaining it to Galileo. So I decide to tell them the very incredibly simple censored version.

"I have kind of been with you all through all of your adventures. Haven't you ever wondered how I know most of your adventures and I keep using the logbook as my excuse?"

Everyone was silent again, and I practically saw the wheels turning in their brains as they remembered me asking and giving information about Z, the World Nobles, and accidently not censoring my info. Robin's eyes were light with the knowledge. She had known in my last visit that I wasn't normal and now I had explained my weirdness. Usopp inquired.

"So what do you know about us?"

I close my eyes. I was supposed to tell basically all of One Piece to them? Wow, this could take a while, not to mention I don't know how they would react. I pointed to Zoro.

"I know what Wado Ichimonji means to you, and I know the promise you made to her."

Zoro stiffened and I saw his one eye focus intensely on me. Feeling as if I discovered something private, I moved on.

"Luffy, I know about you and Ace on Mount Corvo, and I have been with you since you set out on your adventure from Fusha village."

Luffy had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were remembering everything. I flinched. I guess I should just explain it all in one go.

"I know what Arlong did to Nami, I know about why Sanji has to give food to people who are starving and hates wasting food. I know about Syrup Village Usopp. Robin, I saw Ohara destroyed by the buster call and how everyone has betrayed you. Franky I saw your connection to Iceburg and Tom. Chopper, I know about how you wanted to be a doctor, and the pirate flag, and how the island hated you. Brook, I know what happened to you in the Florian triangle, and how you are connected to Laboon. I was with you when you challenged Buggy the clown, Smoker at Loguetown, entered the Grand Line, beat Crocodile, beat Eneru, beat CP9, beat Moria. I followed Luffy through Impel Down, and through Marineford. I followed you to Fishman Island, and to Punk Hazard. I am currently catching up on how you will beat Doflamingo at Dressrosa. That's all I know about you all."

I take a deep breath and I realize that the entire crew is silent. I bite my lip. I didn't mean to cause such strife. I knew this would happen though, the first day I came here. I knew I would have to explain my stalkerness eventually. Zoro is the first to speak up, turning away from me.

"So you know all about Impel Down?"

I nod, wondering what he could be getting at.

"Yes, I know what Luffy knows at least."

He turns back around and I am surprised to see him smiling.

"Then your knowledge will help us, won't it?"

I feel the ghost of a relieved smile touch my lips.

"Wait, you mean you aren't mad?"

Robin wrapped her arm around my shoulder warmly.

"No, of course not Rose. Knowledge is power remember?"

Luffy greeted me with a smile.

"No wonder you fit in with us so well. You knew all about us."

Chopper nodded.

"Yeah Rose, I'm glad you know about us."

Nami glanced over my shoulder to Impel Down again before responding.

"Your information of this world has gotten us out of a lot of problems. We can't complain about that."

I relaxed. Once again, they had accepted me for my flaws. Man, I love these guys. I turn, facing Impel Down, hiding my relieved face.

"Well I suppose we should prepare for this raid then."

I heard everyone dispersing to check weapons, supplies, etc. I stayed by the railing with my eyes closed. I mentally prepare myself.

Impel Down is no walk in the park. It was traumatizing and hard enough the first time, and now I get to experience it first hand. Who knows what could happen, and I have to accept the fact that I have to focus on Jinbe and not try to save everyone else. I would need all my focus, all my strength, and all my bravery if I didn't want to let my nakama down.

I felt a huge hand on my thin shoulder. I don't turn as I smile.

"Hey Zoro."

He whispers in my ear.

"You sure you are ready?"

I nod.

"I am going to get Jinbe out. We don't abandon Nakama."

I feel his smile as he breathes in my ear.

"I will protect you with all of my swords Rose."

I smile and turn finally. Zoro is standing there, his hands already on his swords. I glance at them, before I glance back at his one eye.

"I will protect you with everything I have."

Protection is not a one-way street, but a two-way. Zoro protects me and I protect Zoro. The Straw-hats protect me and I protect them. That's how it works.

Zoro's grin is wide and bright as he claps his hand on my back, almost like he is proud of me. Then he goes off to a corner, getting out his swords to sharpen. I straighten and head to the girls quarters. I need to prepare myself too. If I didn't get this right, the Straw-hats will be executed this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's get this party started, shall we? **

I walk into the girl's quarters to see Nami sitting on the bed, examining her climatact. I quickly grab my clothes that she bought for me last time, but before I change, I glance over at Nami.

"Hey Nami?"

She looks up, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yes Rose?"

I gulp. I cannot believe I am asking this.

"Do you have a tank top and short shorts or a bikini I can use?"

I have seen level four, and don't want to sweat myself to death. Nami looks surprised and stands up.

"Let me see if I have anything in your size."

Man, this is going to be totally out of my comfort zone. I am incredibly modest, but I know that if I want to fight well, I have to be as comfortable as possible which means less clothes. She hands me a bikini, one she used in the earlier episodes.

"Here, try this."

I relax when I see the thick straps and not completely skin revealing swimsuit. Smiling slightly I go to the bathroom and shed my wet clothes and tried it on. It fit perfectly, and it didn't feel like it would slip or slide when I was on the run or fighting. Perfect. I slide my green bear t-shirt and my brown shorts on over it. I step out of the bathroom.

"Hey Nami, I would layer. Put on a bikini or swimsuit under your clothes."

Nami nodded and grabbed a change of clothes for herself. Robin walked in and I told her the same thing. Robin followed my directions without questions. All right, got the hot part. Level five we will just have to steal coats off of guards. Ok, that's taken care of. Then I hear Usopp's call from the deck.

"Impel Down is close!"

I check my clothes, everything I could possibly need for this mission. I pull my hair up extra high and give it a swish, making sure it is secure. Nami hands me her old quarterstaff, and I am grateful for the extra weapon. Anything I can use, I will use.

I walk out onto the deck, seeing the towering structure right in front of us. Everyone stands in a line, facing our newest enemy. I am reminded of Enies Lobby, and I stand tall and proud next to my crew. I wrap my fingers around the quarterstaff tightly, trembling, not with fear but suspense in a way. I guess I'm a little nervous, but I want to get started.

Usopp pats my elbow. I say quietly to him.

"You are brave Usopp. Be confident."

I watch him nod in my peripheral vision. I see some of the jailers come out onto the dock, looking at the pirate ship in horror. I can't help but giggle as they completely freak out.

"It's the Straw-hat Pirates!"

"Are you sure?"

"What are they doing here?"

Luffy grins as he sees them. I know he is about to unleash, well, hell on them.

"Good luck Luffy."

He glances at me, looking like a kid asking to go to the park.

"Can I go now?"

I bow mockingly.

"Be my guest."

With a grin, he rockets himself to the dock. We drop anchor and I am barely containing my excitement by the time we leap onto the dock. It is now deserted, well deserted from conscious guards anyway. I shake my head, smiling as I follow Sanji and Chopper into the first hall. Off to one side, I hear Luffy yelling attack names and guards yelling about him getting farther into the prison.

The first thing I notice is the smell. I gulp down a gag, as I smell the bloody, sweaty, smoky odor of the prisoners and the fire. It was so strong it made my eyes water.

"What is that?"

Nami coughed. I covered up my disgust and rage with a calm answer.

"You expect the world's worst prison to smell like sunshine and roses?"

I feel Chopper shaking at my side. He whispers in horror.

"Death. It smells like death."

Usopp bent down to his level and I see concern in his eyes.

"You sure Chopper?"

The little reindeer nodded.

"I'm a doctor. I know the smell very well."

I jump as screams permeate the air. I'm not the only one either as I see the more timid Straw-hats startle. Sanji immediately leapt to Nami's rescue.

"Oh Nami-swan I will save you."

Brook shudders and I hear his bones clacking together.

"Whew, I'm glad I don't have ears to 'ear those with. Skull joke and pun!"

Zoro glanced at me.

"What was that?"

I sigh.

"This prison specializes in torture. They actually named the floors different levels of hell because of the horrific things they do to them on those floors."

The Straw-hats are stunned into silence. Robin glances around, interested that she is able to see inside the infamous prison, but I see relief in her eyes. This would be where she would be if Luffy had not saved her from CP9.

"Where do we go Rose?"

I glance at Franky and I point down the hall.

"The lift is down that way. It is a platform that we could just go down and shouldn't encounter any problems. Or we could go down the hard way, through the levels. Or, down the stairs."

Sanji lit another cigarette, already burning out the one he lit earlier.

"What do you suggest Rose-swan?"

I tap my chin, and shrug.

"Whatever you guys want. I am a guide, not a boss. You tell me where you want to go."

The Straw-hats all met eyes, discussing silently what to do. I watch Zoro and I see him grin, almost wickedly. Hard way it is then. I was stupid for asking.

I lead them through the halls toward the entrance to level one, trying to keep my swirling thoughts focused on the one goal. My mind was in so many places at once, trying to think of things I could do differently that could help. It's not like I knew all of Impel Down. I mean Luffy ran around trying to figure out his way through the prison for half an episode until he found Buggy. I doubt people will be willing to help us down here too.

I am jerked out of my thoughts by a light touch on my leg. I look down to see Chopper smiling at me.

"What's wrong Rose?"

I sigh. I am worrying too much about this. The Straw-hats take things seriously, but they don't take it this seriously. I need to relax. I smile down at Chopper.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little stressed is all. I get back, and you guys throw me into a wonderful adventure."

Chopper smiled back at me.

"Sorry about that. You shouldn't have come if you didn't want to."

I laughed.

"No Chopper, I want to do it. The stress is all that's bad. I will be worse then Nami soon."

I listen behind me and hear Sanji and Zoro arguing quietly and Nami smacking both of them angrily. I chuckle at the familiarity, trying to block out the screams. I can't help them. I need to focus on Jinbe, and only Jinbe. It's only lucky we haven't run into—.

I turn a corner and run into a group of blugori.

I instantly freeze for a second in shock before I raise my quarterstaff.

"Guys."

I say and the Straw-hats are by my side in a second, brandishing their weapons as the blugori turned around. Nami struck first with a bolt of lightning, and then we all move, attacking the guards as one. I even manage to take one down by myself by beating it senseless with my quarterstaff.

I poke it to make sure it truly is unconscious before I turn to see the rest of Straw-hats congratulating each other, but I hear the undertone. They know we have a long while to go yet. I bite my lip. Nami flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"All right, it is no use wasting time around here. Let's move on."

I nod and move in beside Zoro and Robin, feeling their strength fuel mine.

We passed many prisoners who yelled out to us like they did to Luffy last time he was here. I have to clench my fist to restrain myself and remind myself that these are dangerous criminals. I want to help them though; they don't deserve this. Zoro nudges me and I look up at him. He shakes his head and I sigh and nod. I know we can't.

Then we reach the hole to the first floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, reminder, I am only watching anime, not reading manga so if my information is inaccurate, then I apologize. Also, sorry for the update. My internet blocked me out of fanfiction, the horror, until today. Stupid internet. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

I glance down into the hole and manage to contain a gulp. Out of all of the hells, I consider this one to be one of the worst. I can't imagine running with spikes in my feet, and running from people trying to kill me while running on spikes sounds like my absolute worst nightmare. Franky loomed over me.

"What's that sis?"

I sigh and smile wanly.

"This is the first level of hell, Crimson Hell."

Nami shivered, backing away from the hole.

"Why is it all red?"

I shrug.

"Probably from all the blood, but what do I know?"

Zoro snorted, crossing his arms.

"I don't see what's so special about it. It's just a bunch of red trees and grass."

I held up a finger.

"Well, it's not just that."

I point downward.

"Everything down there, trees, grass, everything is made of razor sharp spikes. So everywhere you walk, or if you run into a tree, you stab yourself. Not only that, but you have poisonous creatures and jailors hunting you down and trying to kill you, so you can't just stay in one spot."

Everyone looked up at me, then back down at pit beneath us. Brook shuddered.

"How awful."

Usopp stepped back away from the entrance.

"That's terrible."

Chopper covered his mouth in horror.

"Who would do such a thing? Who would cause pain like this?"

My heart went out to them. They had had no idea what they had gotten themselves into until this point. Robin blinked calmly and stated.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to keep moving so we can save him."

I nod in affirmation. Usopp glanced at Robin in horror.

"So heartless."

Nami nodded.

"Yeah Robin, jeez."

Zoro crossed his arms.

"You all have to be realistic. Luffy can only distract for so long."

Sanji was in Zoro's face in an instant.

"Don't you dare talk to Nami-swan like that."

Zoro rolled his eye and turned to me.

"So, how did Luffy get to the second level?"

I chuckled.

"You will never guess. Buggy helped him."

Zoro and Nami's mouths dropped open, but the others just looked confused. Nami asked in disbelief.

"Buggy? Are you serious?"

I nodded, explaining.

"Only for a treasure map I might add. Anyway, his chop chop fruit allowed him to walk on the spikes no problem."

I lean over, glancing around until I found the pit to the second floor.

"We have to get over to that hole. That is the only escape, to level two."

Brook sighed.

"Yohohoho, it's too bad I still feel pain. I would walk over for you all."

Robin looked around.

"Brook has a point. Which one of us can walk on spikes and not be harmed?"

I nod. That seems the best course of action right now. Zoro shrugged.

"Who cares about some lousy spikes? Let's just walk on them. It won't kill us."

I face-palm and chuckle, remembering how Zoro once tried to cut off his own feet on Little Garden.

"No Zoro, you might need your feet later."

I glanced from all of them, trying to discern who could use their powers to help us through this situation. Not Sanji, or Chopper, or Nami, or Zoro, or Brook, or Usopp could help us. Robin, with her hands possibly? Franky I don't—. Wait a second. I ask the ginormous cyborg.

"Hey Franky, are your feet made of iron too?"

Franky raised his small feet compared to his huge upper body.

"Yeah Rose-sis. Completely cyborg now, remember?"

He paused, and then grinned, as he understood what I was asking.

"Oh yeah Rose-sis. I can walk on the spikes with my super feet, and carry anyone else that needs a ride."

Usopp laughs in relief.

"Well we have that settled."

"Oh, I found you."

We all whipped around to see Luffy running toward us. I feel a flash of alarm. Why is Luffy here? Did he lead to guards to our location? Nami smacks him over the head.

"Baka, what did you do with the guards?"

Luffy rubbed the new bump on his head and pouted.

"I was fighting them just fine, but then they all just left."

I raise my eyebrows. Well that's disturbing. Why would they leave Luffy, the most infamous criminal that practically shattered Impel Down's reputation, to his own devices? I thought about it for a second before I understood their reasoning. Oh, they are getting smarter. Brook asked.

"What does that mean Rose-san?"

I sigh. This is a blessing and a curse. Now we don't have to worry about Luffy, but now that I know what they are doing, it is quite disheartening.

"They know that Luffy would only come here for one reason and one reason only: to bust someone out."

Robin continued.

"They figured that instead of wasting resources on trying to contain Luffy at the first level, they would rather fortify their defense on the levels themselves."

I nod; Robin was getting it. I continue where she left off.

"That way, we fight more enemies the deeper we go, and the more exhausted we become. By the time we get to the lowest level, they will have the largest amount of guards there and we will be too tired to fight anymore."

Sanji stomped a cigarette into the ground.

"They don't know who they are messing with, do they?"

I laughed. They really didn't. Robin smiled.

"Well now we have two people that can walk across spikes."

I narrowed my eyes at her in confusion. Robin pointed to Luffy.

"Haki."

She explained. Ah, that's true. He could us armament haki to protect his feet against the spikes. I chuckle at our good fortune. Zoro sheathed his swords.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

I nod. Time to move on. We can't spend too much time strategizing. Otherwise, they might catch us.

Franky leapt into the hole without hesitation. I wait and watch as he lands and walks around perfectly fine on the crimson razors. He gives us thumbs up and plants his feet. Oh, we have to jump.

I gulp. It's not like I don't like jumping from high places, but I already made the fatal mistake of looking down. Now I know how far away the floor is. Not to mention, I am jumping for a cyborg to catch me over a floor of spikes. If he drops me…

I glance around and my eyes meet Zoro's. I blink and ask with my eyes for him to help me. Zoro smirks, as always understanding. I may be brave, but I can ask for help with some things.

He makes his way behind me. Robin, Brook, and Luffy have already jumped, landing safely in Franky's huge hands. Luffy is now standing on the spikes as well, his feet black with haki. I feel Zoro behind me, a powerful presence. I tense as he whispers.

"Ready?"

I step back a little.

"Do it when I don't expect it."

I'm not the only one who is chicken. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are hovering over the edge, fear in their eyes as they look at the drop. Sanji is trying to console Nami, but it isn't working.

"Want me to go with you?"

I shake my head.

"They need help too."

I see him out of the corner of my eye glance at the others and nod.

"Ok, if you are—"

I feel the shove and my stomach drops to my toes as I lose my balance and fall into the hole. I couldn't complain about that because it was just how I wanted it: unexpected. I force my eyes open as I drop like a stone, too stunned to make any noise, to the floor below.

"I got her."

I hear a voice say and then I hit something. I let out a grunt and the something bends but doesn't drop me. I look up and see Luffy's grinning face. He had caught me bridal style.

"Hey Rose."

I grin back with relief.

"Hey, thanks."

I hear several bloodcurdling screams and look up to see Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all falling toward the floor. Luffy dropped me kind of and I grabbed onto his calf like a koala bear. He stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Nami Usopp, and Chopper's waists and lowered them gently to put them on Franky's legs like I was. Chopper was hugging onto Usopp's head and I chuckled a little. Then I heard something else.

"You stupid Marimo. How dare you push Nami-swan?"

Zoro and Sanji are falling out of the sky now. Luffy caught them the same way and set them on Franky's shoulders. Zoro sat cross-legged on Franky's shoulder, while Sanji was practically climbing over Franky's head to kick Zoro in the face. Franky nudged Sanji.

"Hey bro calm down. You might fall off."

Sanji, appeased for the moment, sat down, grumbling. Franky had Nami and Usopp on his calves, with Usopp holding Chopper. He held Brook and Robin in his enormous hands, and both looked completely calm. Zoro and Sanji sat on his shoulders. After Zoro rolled his eye at Sanji's chivalry, he glanced at me. I nodded with a smile, telling him that his push was perfect. Zoro's eye roved over me, making sure I was ok, then smirked back.

I was Luffy's only passenger. I crawled up him to sit on his back piggyback style.

"How is this Luffy?"

He glanced back at me, set his straw-hat on his head, and nodded.

"Perfect Rose. Let's go."

He called to Franky and we started across the floor. I whispered in Luffy's ear.

"Did you see Magellan?"

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't see any of the weird animals or the blugori things. Just normal guards. I didn't even see the pharaoh dude."

So they didn't take my bait at all then. Great. Whatever, I can adapt.

"Magellan resides on the fourth floor. You know, the one with the sea of blood and fire?"

Luffy nodded.

"I remember."

"Can you distract him there?"

Luffy nodded again.

"Yeah sure."

"Can you not get caught?"

Luffy chuckled.

"Of course. We will save Jinbe."

I nod into his shoulder; feeling comforted by his presence and easy sways. I feel like I was in the reverse of this position, a time before aboard Z's ship. I smile at the memory. We won against Z, we won against the World Nobles, and we will win against Impel Down.

We reached the hole to the second floor without any incidents. I made sure to observe and keep watch for any threats but we saw no one, not even prisoners. Beyond the fact that it was beyond strange, I was glad we reached the hole. I stepped off of Luffy's back to stand on the tiny brick barrier between the hole and the rest of the spikes. Everyone else stepped off of Franky as well, thanking the cyborg for the ride.

"Ok, this is the entrance to the second floor."

I explain, pointing to the hole that looked bottomless. Sanji asked.

"What's the second floor like?"

I grin.

"It's the stupidest floor out of all of them. It's the wild beast floor, where mythical creatures try to eat you."

Sanji smirked.

"I can't wait to cook the bastards."

Zoro snorted.

"Probably will taste better raw with your cooking."

"What was that?"

Brook looked at his bony hands.

"You think I will taste good? But I am only bones. Skull Joke! Yohohohohohoho."

I smiled, but tensed as I felt something brush against my waist. I look down and see Luffy's arms wrapping around me. Not only me, but everyone. I decide not to say anything and let them figure it out for themselves. Luffy grinned and yelled.

"Let's go!"

He leapt into the hole, pulling all of us with him. I laugh at the stunned screams and yells as we fall into the darkness. We had conquered level one. Now for level two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, a new chapter! Don't forget to review!**

I felt my stomach drop to my toes again, but it wasn't as bad as we fell from the first floor. Maybe I am getting used to it.

I landed on something like an enormous cushion. It didn't take much imagination to realize it was Luffy's Gum Gum Balloon. I bounced to my feet, gripping my quarterstaff in case there were any beasts around. After making sure there weren't any, I relaxed and turned back to the group. Nami had already smacked Luffy for his abrupt leap into the chasm and had turned with a flick of her hair.

"All right, now that that is over."

She glared at Luffy, who just grinned back at her.

"What do we do now?"

I shrug.

"I guess we just keep going until we find the steps to the third floor."

Zoro's hands rested easily on his katana hilts, a fired up look in his eyes.

"So will there be guards here?"

I smile at him.

"I doubt it. They want to avoid these wild beasts as much as we do."

He looked a little disappointed but not too much. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of green. Crap, already? I grab the closest person to me, who just happened to be Usopp and start to run, yelling behind me.

"Heads up, basilisk!"

I don't even turn to see if they heard me or not, but Nami's scream, Luffy's laugh, and Robin's interested murmur followed by sprinting footsteps behind me let me guess they heard me.

"What is that?"

Chopper yells and I hear a lot of bird squawking and something slithering after us. I yell back.

"Basilisk."

I hear somebody skid to a halt and suddenly the bird squawking stopped abruptly. I turn to see Sanji calmly standing on the green monster's body. I stop, grinning.

"Thanks Sanji."

He nodded seriously, hopping off the body. He has the right idea. This floor is basically a huge joke to these guys. I just can't wait until we get to the lower levels. Those are going to be super fun, not really.

Luffy leads the way this time and I stay near Chopper and Nami, hoping I can protect them.

"Hey what else is down here?"

I glance at Robin, but keep my eyes peeled for more beasts.

"Well you just met the basilisk. There is a sphinx, manticores, and these scorpion things that can piece together, and Blugoris. That's about it, and there's this weird hippo thing,, and a praying swordsmantis, and the demon guards."

Zoro had that glint in his eye.

"Demon Guards? Are they strong?"

Luffy shrugged.

"Not really. They are tough, and can hit pretty hard, but they aren't that bad."

I nodded in agreement. The only problem with the demon guards is that they just kept getting back up. We turned the corner and suddenly, we were faced to face with that miniature hippo. Luffy and I, knowing what was coming, backed up slowly. Nami smiled at it, completely oblivious.

"Aw, it's so cute."

Robin looked at it curiously, her head cocked to one side.

"That doesn't look like a wild beast from hell."

I grab Nami's wrist, keeping her from going toward it.

"Let's keep our distance, shall we?"

Nami looked at me incredulously.

"You can't expect me to think that this cute little—"

I see the giant mouth looming over her and I yank her out of the way from getting eaten alive. She gave a slight shriek as the hippo chomped where she had been a few seconds ago. I smile grimly at her.

"Don't feel too bad, Luffy underestimated it too."

Usopp ended the chomping by shooting a fire star down the poor animal's throat. I sigh, glancing around at my nakama. They were way more prepared then I anticipated. Of course they were, but I would rather overestimate the prison then underestimate and get into trouble for it. Besides, we are only on the second floor. So many things can happen.

Shut up Rose, you don't know when to stop talking. These are the Straw-hats. You need to relax. I feel the crew around me and my shoulders drop from their tense positions. I can do this. We can do this.

We continue through the second floor in a circular formation, keeping our eyes looking for the beasts. We encountered the manticores, and we ran from them despite Zoro's and Sanji's protests to beat the crap out of them. We can recover better from running then wounds in a battle, and we need our stamina. The less injuries the better.

I am so thankful I run cross country. This seems like a piece of cake compared to some of the workouts I have done, and I know I can run forever if I really wanted, and I can outsprint any enemies that come after me.

The manticores chased us right into a trap by those puzzle scorpions. I skidded to a stop in the hallway, almost letting Brook to run into me. I glance from one side to another as the crew readies themselves to fight. What could we do?

Idiot, remember where we are going. Don't look side to side. I look down, realizing. We don't need to find the door to the third floor. We can just go right now.

I look up and meet eyes with the first person I see, which just happens to be Sanji. He has his foot raised, ready to fight the scorpions on one side.

"Sanji!"

I say urgently. He cocks his head to one side.

"What is it Rose-swan?"

I point to the floor.

"Break it."

He raises his curly eyebrow, but complies, raising his foot straight above his head, and bringing it down hard enough to crack the floor beneath us, but it isn't enough. It took the sphinx at least ten stomps to collapse the floor.

"Zoro, Luffy, aim for the floor."

I call over to the swordsman and captain. They look at Sanji, stomping away at the concrete, and get the message. Zoro starts slicing away with his swords and Luffy doing a full on Gatling gun on the ground. More cracks were appearing in the floor as the animals closed in on their prey. Usopp started freaking out.

"Rose, what are you telling them to do?"

I grin at him; this is going to be fun.

"We want to go to the third floor right? What do you think is right below us?"

Usopp glanced down, and a look of terror and something like 'again, seriously?' crossed his face. I laugh and started stomping myself. I was at least going to help, even if it was a little bit. It was either get eaten and stung by manticores and scorpions, or we can fall to the next level.

Nami and Chopper started helping too, banging their climatact and hooves against the hard ground. Usopp started to shoot at the manticores and scorpions with Franky, providing a guard. Brook started slicing the floor, yelling.

"Floor, give in."

I mutter myself.

"Come on floor, there is no way you can hold out on us. We will win."

I felt it caving beneath my feet, but it wasn't going fast enough. I frustratedly stomped again, and this time I felt it shift and slide. I manage to yell a warning.

"Guys!"

Then the ground dropped out from underneath us, plummeting us down to the level below.

I keep my eyes open and I widen them as I saw what was beneath us. The yellow sand of level three was covered with black, blue, and brown shapes. The guards were waiting for us, with the blugoris. I grip my staff tighter in my hands as I dive with my crew toward our first real fight in this prison.


	6. Chapter 6

**All right 2 down, only 4 to go! Don't forget to review and all that mess, and I love all of you.**

About halfway down, a sudden thought occurred in my mind. How was I going to land?

I glance at the endless sea of guards below me and panic. Could I use them as a cushion? My question answered itself as several guards held up tridents, intending to spear me on my way down. Great. I was seconds from impaling myself. Maybe I can swipe the trident heads away with the quarterstaff. My body flashed cold as I fully expected myself to fail, and die.

Suddenly there was a thin noise, and I see the trident heads beneath me slide to the right, before breaking off completely. The guards all freaked out before I hit them, literally.

They cushioned my fall greatly, however it was still pretty painful as I face planted in the sand. I ignore it as I push myself to my feet. I cannot look weak here, and I definitely can't act it.

I hear somebody land behind me, and I turn to see Zoro, brushing himself off, his swords magically appearing in his hands as he glanced warily at the enemies around him. That explains how the tridents had their heads lopped off.

I glance around, making sure everyone else landed safely. Usopp and Chopper landed in a similar fashion to me. Nami used gust sword to slow down her momentum to land safely. Sanji used skywalk to land, while Franky crushed much of the enemy under his iron feet. Brook landed on several guards while Robin used her hand wings to glide down. Luffy leapt into the fray as he landed, not even bothering with a gum gum balloon. All in all, we all landed safely, but we haven't gotten out yet.

I place my back against Zoro's, my quarterstaff becoming an extension of my body. I feel Zoro's powerful back against mine and I am instantly comforted. I really wanted to bust some heads now. Zoro whispers.

"Hi Rose."

I glance at him. Last time, we had fought together, but not for very long. I want to see what a long time partnership can look like.

"Let's go Zoro."

Strategically, right now we have more odds of surviving in pairs then one on one. Besides, I needed a rock at my back and I couldn't have picked a better one.

I kept low and he stayed high, moving his swords in all directions as I tripped guards with my quarterstaff. My mind immediately tuned into the battle, remembering past fights with the Straw-hats and how my instincts moved then. It became rhythm almost as I twirled my quarterstaff.

Zoro and I made a great team. His strength beside me made me feel insignificant, but I matched him sword for quarterstaff. He had extreme strength and size, while I was small and speedy, the opposite. A smirk came to my lips as I wrecked through the poor Impel Down jailors with Zoro. We were synchronized so well it was almost an entirely different battle experience from any other fight. We watched the other one's back, protecting from enemy weapons with ease. I made sure to stay in his blind spot to discourage any attacks there. It was an ultimate level of trust between us.

He made me feel insignificant, but I fought twice as hard to make myself not feel insignificant. I will not be weak. I won't let him fight all my battles for me. I don't know what I was trying to prove to him, but it was almost a competition for me.

I laughed as I took out another blugori and I felt something, something like a shudder through Zoro. I turn slightly to see him wince, before a frown creased his face. I glance at the trident that had one of its prongs through his arm and reacted immediately. I clubbed the guard with my quarterstaff, putting so much force behind the furious swing I shattered the stick into two pieces. Oops.

How dare they hurt Zoro? The guard fell, eyes rolled back in his head. I am trembling with anger, not only at the guard, but also at myself. I had resigned myself to protect him and he had been injured. I immediately turned to my nakama.

"Zoro? Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Zoro took a deep breath and ripped the spike out of his arm. He swung his sword experimentally.

"I'm fine Rose."

His words are slow and sure. I bite my lip, uncertain. Suddenly his injured arm moves like lightening, his sword parrying a trident that had been trying to stab me in the back. He smirked.

"See?"

I frowned, but I turned back to the fight.

"I will work harder."

Zoro stepped up to stand beside me.

"Why?"

I brandished my two pieces of my quarterstaff in my hands like nightsticks. Twice as much head whacking, so I'm not complaining. I don't want to sit back and watch my crew protect me and get hurt in the process while keeping me perfectly safe. I want more then that.

"I am tired of being weak Zoro. I will become strong."

I feel his smirk as he settles beside me, ready to take down more enemies.

"Rose, you don't need to."

He slashed at a group of guards and they fall like bowling pins.

"You are already strong."

I smile slightly. As usual, Zoro overestimates me and makes me feel special.

We continue through the jailors until suddenly, there are none left. Blugoris and jailors litter the ground around the ten of us that are still standing. I bend over, resting my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I may have endurance, but there are limits that even I have.

I had forgotten how competitive I was. I am the kind of person that will do anything to win. I will work harder, get tougher, and not give up until I have won. Sports have not only trained me to be physically tough, but mentally tough as well. I once played a gym basketball game with an underdog team and I tried to guard all five of the good players at the same time. I wanted to win that bad. This competitiveness separates the men from the boys, and is only an advantage to a fight.

I stand straight up and realize how sticky I feel. I am covered in sweat and I just now notice how warm it feels. I was so hyped up on adrenaline and the fight I had forgotten where we were. The humidity was the kind that physically smacks you in the face it is so hot.

I take a deep breath and relax.

"Hey Rose, you ok?"

I look over at a very concerned Robin. I smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I give an apologetic smile to Nami.

"Sorry Nami, I broke your staff."

Nami waved the apology away.

"Nah, it's all right. I wasn't going to use it anymore anyway."

I glance around and see a burning up doctor lying on the ground, panting with his tongue out of his mouth.

"Hey Chopper, Zoro got hurt."

Chopper stood and swayed, his movements sluggish.

"Ok."

He motioned for Zoro to kneel so he could reach his arm, but he refused.

"I'm fine."

He muttered. Zoro may be stoic, but this is ridiculous. That wound could get infected and can only slow us down.

"Zoro, fix your wounds. You need that arm in prime condition if you want to fight in the lower levels."

His one eye bored into me, but I straightened, looking him right in the eye. I won't back down from this. I only care about his wellbeing. After a few seconds, his eye dropped to the floor and he sat, holding out his arm to Chopper. I relaxed and smiled with relief.

"What Marimo? Are you getting soft?"

"Shut it Dartbrow."

Zoro growled, his eye flashing dangerously. Sanji smirked and lit a cigarette, but backed down. Nami wiped some sweat from her brow.

"What a workout."

Usopp nodded, glancing around.

"What is this place?"

I released the breath that I had been holding.

"Sanji's worst nightmare."

Zoro chuckled.

"Oh really, is it the okama level?"

"Shut your trap Mosshead."

Luffy answered his first mate grimly.

"No, this is famine hell."

Sanji chomped on his cigarette and anger flashed in his eyes.

"What?"

I explained, pointing to the cages off in the distance.

"They place prisoners here and let them rot by starving them and dehydrating them. They lose the will to live after a few weeks and starve to death."

I grimly point to the sand shifting beneath our feet.

"That's where all the sand comes from."

I see disgust glint in most of the Straw-hats as they got my message. Brook kicked the sand.

"I may be bones, but at least I'm not sand."

I felt the hatred from Sanji directed toward Impel Down as he gritted.

"Bastards, I'm going to kill them. No one should be forced to starve to death."

I patted his arm.

"Sorry Sanji."

He looked a little confused, but then his face softened.

"Oh yeah, you know about that."

I nod silently. Sanji glanced around, and I know he is remembering his own eighty days of starvation.

"I would rather fight a thousand enemies stronger then me then starve to death again."

"I don't doubt it."

I say, feeling really sorry for him. I love food way too much to survive in this level very long. I can't imagine eighty days. Nami wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Well, I guess we should head to the next level."

Luffy bounded off toward the cages nearby, his energy as limitless as mine usually is. The rest of the crew walked after him slowly, trying to recover from our fight. I was perfectly fine now. I just needed a few seconds to catch my breath and I am ready to go a few more rounds. We are a quarter of the way through, down and back up to the surface. I can survive this.

"Whew, why is it so hot?"

I glance over at Chopper, who is being carried by Robin. He looks like he is about to pass out, and I feel truly sorry for him. It will only get hotter, and there is nothing we can do. Oh well, on level five he will be perfectly fine while we are freezing our tails off.

"Sorry Chopper, but it's hot because of the level below us."

Franky's mouth dropped open.

"It gets even hotter then this?"

I nod. Robin asked calmly.

"So what is the next level like?"

I sigh, explaining.

"Well, it's inferno hell. What you think the actual hell looks like is probably the most accurate description I can give you."

Sanji kind of chuckled a little.

"You mean like a pit of fire? There is no way that can be a real place."

I clarified.

"Sea of blood and fire actually, and yes it is a real place."

Sanji abruptly stopped laughing, and his face became grave. Brook frowned; at least I think he did.

"Sounds lovely."

Nami clutched her climatact.

"This place is evil, even more then Arlong was."

I nod in agreement. I couldn't even imagine myself subjecting anyone to this, not even the World Nobles, and that is saying something because I truly hated those guys. Usopp glanced around.

"This isn't even the worst level?"

I shake my head slowly.

"Sorry no, this is only level three. Level four and five are going to be a lot tougher, and with Magellan on our backs it's going to be difficult."

Zoro gave me a hard stare, fidgeting with his new bandage.

"Rose, who is Magellan? You have mentioned him several times now."

I glance over to make sure Luffy is out of earshot, before I sigh. They need to know everything I can give them information wise, and now that they know I'm not from this world I don't have to censor.

"Magellan used to be the warden here, but I think he resigned and became vice warden. He lives on level four, which is the next level. Out of all the people in this prison Luffy fought, Magellan is the most experienced, most dangerous, and most difficult to fight."

Robin's eyes gleamed with the concept of gaining new information.

"How is he difficult to fight?"

I explain.

"He is a logia user. He ate the poison poison fruit. If you touch him, you die. He has several different types of poisons: airborne, contact, and of course simple ones that won't kill you but mess up your body so you can't fight correctly. Which is why it is impossible for anyone to fight him. Luffy tried to fight him, and he lost, badly. He was abandoned to die on level five."

Everyone looked serious and a little concerned. Nami whispered.

"What happened?"

I popped my knuckles, giving my hands something to do.

"Bon Kurei brought him to Ivankov, who saved his life. Without him, Luffy wouldn't have made it out of Impel Down alive."

Sanji's eyes sparked.

"You mean…"

"Yes, him. You know his power Sanji?"

Everyone turned to look at him. Sanji took a drag out of his cigarette calmly and said shortly.

"The Hormone Hormone fruit."

I nod, explaining.

"Ivankov can inject hormones that change the body's genetic makeup. He changed Luffy's immune system to fight against Magellan's poisons. Now, Luffy is the only man in the entire world that can fight Magellan and win."

Robin smiled calmly.

"Yes, with his haki and his immunity, Luffy can truly defeat him."

I smile back at her.

"Exactly, but I suggest we don't get in the way of their fight. That poison can affect us too."

Suddenly Luffy yelled.

"I found it! I found the entrance to level four!"

The crew sped up after their captain and I trotted alongside them, trying to keep my eyes from wandering to the dead and dying prisoners on all sides. I can't help them. I can't save them.

I find myself looking at Luffy for a distraction. He is acting like he usually is, and I am grateful. I don't want him to have any crippling flashbacks of him failing to save Ace. If he does though, I will be there for him. I will tell him this is different and he has his friends at his back. It won't happen like last time.

We reach the wall that is the entrance to the fourth level. I contemplate how the heck I am going to leap up there when I feel something grab me from behind.

"Hey what are you—"

I start to say but I look up and see Zoro is holding me safely, tucked under his arm. He smirks at me.

"You made me do something I didn't want to do. Only returning the favor."

I stick my tongue out at him, and he chuckles slightly. I sigh.

"Fine."

He jumps powerfully up to the lip that leads to level four. I glance forward to see the orange reddish glow from up ahead and I take a deep breath to prepare myself. This is going to be difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

**All right guys, I am sorry. I fail you all as an author. I will be going on a trip for spring break. Will just be today thru Monday I think. I don't know if there will be WiFi, so I may not be able update. I'm sorry. So I made this one extra long for you guys to enjoy.**

Zoro sets me down and I wince at the hotness that flares through my bare feet. Franky asks.

"You ok Rose-sis?"

Luffy hops around on his sandals.

"It's as hot as last time."

Robin gives me a sympathetic look.

"Rose, your feet."

I look down and sure enough steam is emitting from my feet. I take a deep breath, concentrating. The pain is nothing. The pain is nothing Rose. Ignore it. I smile.

"No, it's ok."

Brook laughed.

"This heat is burning my skin, but wait I am just bones. Skull Joke! Yohohohohohoho."

Usopp gasped.

"Rose, your feet are going to burn."

I shake my head, raising up one of my feet.

"No they aren't. See?"

During the summertime, I walk around barefoot 99% of the time. Because of that, I walk across tough surfaces such as gravel and black asphalt that burns me underfoot. My feet adapted and became tough and impervious to walking across those things so I can do it no problem. My mom is like that too, so I probably got it from her.

Anyway, it was in the middle of July when I left my world and my feet can take hot surfaces with minimal pain now, even a frying pan like this. I can still feel it, just not as bad as a normal person. I walk over to the edge and look down at the smoke and fire below us and whistle.

"Dang."

Nami shed her shirt and pants, leaving her in a bikini. Robin does the same and Sanji almost has a heart attack.

"Oh Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, you all are so beautiful!"

His nose erupts into a nosebleed. Zoro scoffs at him as he takes off his own shirt.

"They have the right idea Nosebleed. You might want to be careful, we can't give you a transfusion down here."

Usopp takes off his shirt too, leaving him in shorts. Zoro cuts his pants off at the knee, giving him shorts as well. Sanji follows suit, doing the same to his clothes. Brook keeps his clothes on because he is a skeleton and they don't sweat apparently and isn't bothered too much by the heat. Luffy takes off his shirt too. Chopper lies limply in Robin's arms panting.

"Sorry guys, I can't help you on this floor."

I pet him sympathetically.

"Don't worry Chopper, you can help us on the fifth one I promise."

Chopper nods a little before going back to his almost comatose state. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everyone else is preparing for level four, and I really should too. I am nervous as I slowly loop my fingers around the hem of my shirt. For goodness sakes Rose stop being a baby.

I swiftly rip the shirt over my head and toss it lightly to the ground. I shimmy out of my shorts and sit them on the ground next to my shirt. It feels a lot cooler, but I feel a heated flush come to my cheeks as I feel all of the crew's eyes. I groaned.

"Come on guys stop staring."

Nami loops a thin arm around my shoulders, giving me an encouraging smile.

"No need to feel embarrassed Rose."

Sanji had been recovering from Nami and Robin's change of clothes but when he saw me he almost passed out.

"Rose-swan is so cute!"

Nami knocked him over the head.

"Baka, you are making it worse."

Brook says seriously.

"Thank you ladies for letting me see your panties."

Robin is the one who gets there before Nami, using six hands to smack him in a wave of slaps.

"Please do not say that again."

I struggle to ignore Zoro's eye on me but I finally can't stand it anymore and turn giving him a sheepish smile, trying to keep my hands from covering up my exposed tummy. He just gives me a nod and follows Luffy, who is not caring about my transformation to the edge of the pit.

I relax. Now that the initial embarrassment is over, I can focus on the fight ahead. I gesture to Robin.

"Here, give me Chopper. I can hold him while you fight."

Robin nodded, handing the doctor over to me. His fur is burning up, and he must be overheating. I grip him tightly, murmuring encouragements to him.

"Hey Rose-sis."

I look over at Franky. He has opened his mini fridge with his cola bottles.

"Stick him in here."

I cock my head to one side.

"Are you sure? You can't fight without cola."

He grins.

"Nah Sis, I can still fight. He takes up about a bottles worth of space in here. It will keep him cool and I can protect him. You need to protect yourself."

I hand Chopper over to him.

"If you are sure, here."

He stuffs him in the cooler and shuts the door. He chuckles.

"I just hope I don't act like him when he is in there."

I chuckle too but follow after Zoro and Luffy. They leap onto the little walkway and saunter over to the edge. Everyone looks down and wince at the screams coming from the prisoners below.

"Welcome to level four I suppose."

I shudder as I say as sarcastically as possible. Brook asks.

"Rose-san, what should we expect on this floor?"

I try to count up all the enemies we will probably see.

"Magellan, Hannyabal, Saldeath, and Sadi-chan, plus the normal blugori and guards."

Usopp groans.

"Who are Sladeath and Sadi-chan?"

I glance down again, trying to see our enemies, but can't with the smoke billowing up out of the pit.

"Saldeath is over the blugoris while Sadi-chan, the most sadistic person I have had the unpleasure of seeing, is over the demon guards. There were four of them last time. The minotaurus, minokoala, minorinoocerus, and the minozebra. Can't miss them because they are pretty big."

Sanji leaned a cigarette over the edge and it burst into flame.

"I will take care of them."

Zoro subconsciously grabbed his swords.

"Me too."

Franky cracked his massive knuckles.

"I got them too."

Robin stated calmly.

"Me too I suppose."

Luffy nerved himself.

"Be careful when you jump. You have to land on the walkways or you will fall into the boiling blood."

The serious way he said that made me shiver despite the heat. Then he leaps and a split second later I leap after him with no hesitation to the fight below.

The air whistling past my ears was only about a degree cooler then the actual air around me. I keep my eyes open and try to aim for the walkways like Luffy said, but there is no room. All of the walkways are crawling with guards and blugoris. I guess I am landing the same way I landed in the last floor.

I tackled three blugori to the ground and leapt up, holding my broken quarterstaff. This isn't going to work. I need a new weapon.

I suddenly feel my sixth instinct tell me that something was about to hit me and I instinctively duck. A rifle sweeps over me like the person was going to club me with it. I jerk my hand up and wrench the gun out of the guard's hands. He gives a cry of surprise as I return the favor, knocking him flat on his back. My crew has landed around me and has also started fighting.

I pick up the gun and hold it correctly with delicate hands. I hadn't shot a gun in a very long time, and I hope I can still remember the skill.

When I was younger, my grandfather taught me how to shoot a gun. I live in the city so we used a BB gun, but I learned very valuable lessons. One: always act as if the gun is loaded, even when you 'know' it is not. Two: never point it at something you don't want to shoot.

These guns are a little different then from my world, but a gun is a gun. I hold it up to my shoulder, take a deep breath, and line up the sights. I pull the trigger and a blugori falls with a bullet wound through its leg. I don't want to kill anything so I will aim for arms, shoulders, and legs. Once I run out of ammo, I will resort to using it as a club. I cocked the gun; I have no idea how much ammo this thing uses, so I'm just going to go until it runs out.

I settle beside Usopp, who is struggling. He yells frustratedly.

"It's too hot to grow my plants down here."

I look over at where he had been shooting. Several of his bamboo javelins had wilted from the extreme heat. I place my back to him.

"Can you still fight?"

He nods.

"Yeah, I have gunpowder stars left. They explode better with the fire."

I stay close to him, just in case. I wipe sweat off of my forehead as I point the gun at another guard, taking a deep breath and pulling the trigger while counting in my head. I mutter to myself.

"Crap, five seconds. I need to be much faster."

I cock the gun, sight my target, and fire. It was now four seconds. Ok, but I need to react quicker.

Nami electrocutes a group of guards nearby and turns to us.

"Where do we go Rose?"

I glance around, trying to discern where we are. Man, I wish I could have reviewed the Impel Down arc recently. If I remember correctly we go straight and turn right at some point. I point.

"Come on Nami, stay in our group. We are moving that way."

Nami joined Usopp and me and we made a triangle, guarding each other's backs. I felt the heat from their electricity and gunpowder and we steadily started moving toward level five.

After about ten shots, the gun failed me. I clicked it repeatedly only for no bullets to come out. Great.

I open the chamber just to make sure before I discard it carefully. Lesson 1: always act like the gun is loaded. I focus on hand-to-hand combat for now, trusting Nami and Usopp to cover my back while I take care of the people in front of me. My mind narrows until only thoughts regarding the battle fill it.

Concentrate on one enemy at a time. Take a deep breath to recenter your focus and to replenish oxygen sources after every enemy. A blugori coming at you from the front. It is stronger then you, and quick too. I sweep under the huge fist, slamming my foot into the blugori's knee as hard as I could. It gave a groan and collapsed on its uninjured knee. I elbowed it hard in its face and it fell against the ground.

I take a deep breath, but I am starting to breathe hard. This endless enemy thing is really wearing down on me, and not only me but Nami and Usopp as well. It is only surprising that it's so quiet. I expected with Luffy vs. Magellan and the demon guards vs. Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Sanji it would be a lot louder.

A huge boom erupted from a few hundred meters ahead of us. I spoke too soon.

I glance in that direction and my eyes process the scene in front of me in a split second. Zoro was locking his swords with the horns of the minotaurus in a stalemate. Robin was smashing the minozebra into the pavement with giant hands. Sanji was kicking the minorino with his flaming feet, while Luffy was tackling the minokoala. I did a double take. Why was Luffy fighting the demon guards? I thought he was going after Magellan.

Never mind. Fight now, ask questions later.

I turn around toward the direction where we had been coming from to see Franky and Brook fighting back to back. Franky was using his colossal fists and strong left and right to push enemies out of the way while Brook cut them with his cane sword. The ice attacks were ineffective with the heat, but the keen sword made up for it.

I lost sight of them as another wave of enemies came at me and I quickly forgot about them. One guard rushed forward, intending to run me through with a trident. I dodged, pulling the trident forward and smacking it out of his hands. He gave a cry of surprise before I whacked him over the head with the butt of it. I twirled the trident, feeling its weight. A quarterstaff, a rifle, and now a trident; I was picking up weapons left and right. Oh well, I will use anything to win.

A gasp behind me caused me to turn slightly. Nami had gotten grazed with a trident and had fallen on one knee while three guards triple teamed her.

"No."

I muttered and I slashed forward with my own trident, blocking theirs from killing her. They looked up in surprise and I smacked the offending weapons away.

"Nami are you ok?"

I asked urgently.

"Yeah."

Came the weak reply. I took a second to look over the graze. Blood was running down her side, too much blood. I bit my lip as I turned back to the enemy. We can't bandage or do anything with it now.

Usopp fell back with us, grasping his kabuto so tightly his knuckles were white.

"We can't keep doing this."

I had to agree. We are pretty strong, and as in we I mean they, but even we have limits. Even I am getting tired from bashing heads, and we have two more floors to reach Jinbe. We can't lose all of our energy and stamina here.

Suddenly a blugori came out of the ranks, punching Usopp into the ground.

"Usopp!"

I yelled in panic and concern. I quickly swung the trident with all my strength at the blugori's ankles, but it leapt over it.

"Crap."

I cursed as I retracted my trident swiftly. Now Nami and Usopp both were injured. There is no way I can protect both of them and myself at the same time. I can't win this fight unless Luffy or Zoro or someone else came and helped us.

No, I am done relaying on them. Luffy keeps asking me to join the crew, and I have to meet the standards of being a Straw-hat. I know Zoro told me that I don't need to be strong, but it sure can't hurt my chances.

I straighten, twirling the trident in my hand dangerously. I will win, if it kills me. I just need to work a little harder to protect us, that's all. They take priority; both have dealt with more pain in their lives then me, and I can handle pain. I grin wildly, almost luffyishly, at the enemies surrounding me.

"Nami, Usopp, stay close to me until you recover."

They scooted closer. Nami smiled reassuring as she tried to get up.

"I will be fine Rose. You need to rest."

I gave her a smile with confidence that I didn't feel.

"No I can handle it. You forget we have a couple floors left. You relax, I will take care of these bozos."

The guards started chuckling.

"Oh come on guys, its one girl."

"We can take her."

I stiffen in anger and my grin got wider. There is nothing in the world that motivates me more then when someone underestimates me. When it happens, my entire being works twice as hard to prove them how wrong they are. I will teach them that they aren't just taking on just any girl.

Light on your feet Rose, stay relaxed. Quick and speedy more then strength.

I swiped the guard's feet out form under him with the trident butt, almost breaking his kneecaps. He falls with a cry of pain. I spin the trident and slam it head first toward his neck. He yells in surprise and fear as I effectively pinned him with the trident, his neck in between the spikes.

I lost my weapon, but at least they know not to underestimate me again, which could be a bad thing.

They started to come at me three or four guys or blugoris at a time. What was good was that the blugoris hated the heat with their fur as well so they moved slower and hit weaker, which I was grateful for. Even with that I was hard pressed. I got hit several times but I rolled with the punches, literally. I was not going to win, but I sure as heck wasn't going to give up.

I was too focused to hear anything but battle noises. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't think anything but move faster, hit stronger, and dodge quicker.

I feel something trip me and I fall to my knees in surprise. Before I even knew it, four guards and two blugoris leapt at me, brandishing weapons and fists. I froze, my mind trying to process a way, any way, out of the situation I was currently in. They almost moved in slow motion and the suspense made my heart race. My hands were rising too slowly to block it. It's over. I am so dead.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over the battle.

"Enough!"

Then I felt it, the same hair-raising feeling that seemed familiar for some reason. I felt a sudden weight fall on my mind, threatening to crush it before it lifted, leaving me perfectly fine. The blugori and the guards all collapsed, leaving only ten people standing up straight in the entire level. I glance around, trying to discern where my savior was. I saw Luffy's shoulders relax and his eyes narrow back to normal. Luffy saved me with his Conqueror's Haki.

I was so relieved I fell to my knees, gasping for air. My body was shivering from adrenaline, terror, and relief.

Get over yourself Rose. You aren't hurt or anything, so stand up and be strong.

I took a deep breath and stood. My injuries weren't bad, but they did smart a little. I smiled at Luffy.

"Thank you."

Luffy brushed off his hat and replaced it on his head. He nodded.

"No problem. I was getting tired of them anyway."

Zoro sheathed his swords and hopped off of the completely incapacitated Minotaurus. He saw me, breathing hard and looking completely worn out and was instantly by my side. I wiped blood from a busted lip and smiled at him, brushing my arm against him to tell him I was fine. He relaxed slightly. Robin walked up, not a scratch on her, but did look a little tired.

"Is everyone all right?"

Franky trampled several blugori to come join our group.

"Ow, these guys were strong."

Brook had a few cracks in his bones, but otherwise looked fine.

"Yohohohoho, I worked my poor muscles to death, if I had them. Skull joke."

Usopp helped Nami limp over and I immediately sigh. Idiot Rose.

"Hey Nami Usopp, hold still. I can bandage you up."

I reached inside Franky's cooler and stole Chopper's medicine bag. I unrolled a few bandages. Chopper was out of commission right now, and we can't bandage these in level five so I can do it, no big deal. Nami sits still as I wrap the cloth around her graze. I ask Luffy.

"No Magellan?"

Luffy shook his head.

"No, he wasn't here."

I finish tying the bandage off and sigh.

"He must be on six then."

I stand and pull Nami to her feet. Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Those bastards, how dare they hurt Nami-swan."

I shrug and glance around. The jailors were starting to regain consciousness, and we needed to move. Luffy had the same idea, because he started to walk toward the door that led to level five. I moved after him, ignoring my soreness and my worries.

"Hey Rose, sorry."

I glance at Nami, who looked guilty. I chuckle easily.

"Nah, its ok. I would rather get hurt then you guys."

Usopp nodded in admiration.

"Thanks a lot Rose."

I just smile in response. Franky whistled.

"I never want to be hot again."

I chuckled ironically.

"Careful what you wish for Franky. We are about to the oxymoron level next."

Robin asked calmly, swiping some sweat off of her forehead.

"What is the next level?"

I cross my arms.

"Frozen hell."

Sanji chuckled.

"Are you serious Rose-swan?"

I nod.

"Yep, its like a winter island down there. Oh, and there is a wolf pack that tries to rip you to pieces too."

Nami groans.

"Why does this prison act like it is trying to kill us?"

I chuckle but fall silent.

I take a deep breath and start to build up my mental defenses. Physical is only limited by the mind. I can do anything I want to and push through any adversary if I just think I can.

My heart rate and my breathing had returned to normal. I have a few injuries that won't affect me. A little mental preparation and I will be ready to face level 5.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I'm back! I missed you all! Don't worry, the road trip allowed me plenty of time to catch up on my writing. All right, level five then.**

We walked down the stairs toward the infamous level five. I am now fully recovered from our battle on level four and have cooled down.

"Hey, keep a lookout for some guards or some sort of closet."

Usopp gaped at me.

"Guards? Aren't we trying to avoid those guys?"

I laugh, giving a playful smile.

"They have coats. Do you want to go in frozen hell with shorts and no shirt on?"

Usopp contemplated it for a second before pouting.

"No."

Franky had taken Chopper out of his fridge and was carrying him in his huge hands. Chopper had recovered slightly, but we could still feel the heat from level four, so he couldn't recover all the way. Nami looped her arm around my shoulder, scaring me half to death.

"Rose, are you sure you are ok? You took a lot of hard knocks for us."

I nod reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Any injuries I get only makes me stronger so I don't mind."

Robin smiled from nearby.

"You sound like Zoro."

I grin, giving the swordsman in question a glance.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

He turns slightly, raising his eyebrow at me. I chuckle.

"It's a good thing Zoro don't worry."

He rolled his eye and turned back to the front. Sanji came spinning out of nowhere, hearts pulsating in his eyes.

"Oh Nami-swan, I'm strong too. I will protect you too, lay your arm around me too."

Zoro flicked his katana hilt out of its sheath with his thumb.

"Will you shut up bull's eye? You are more likely to scare women instead of attracting them that way."

Sanji stopped spinning and straightened indignantly.

"What was that Cyclops? At least I have naturally good looks."

Zoro raised an eyebrow boredly.

"Really? I don't see it."

Sanji burst into flame.

"I swear marimo I will burn you."

I stepped forward before the two men could murder each other. I couldn't stop Zoro, but I could definitely stop Sanji. I batted my eyelashes and allowed a slight flush to come to my cheeks.

"Sanji-kun, please don't hurt Zoro."

Sanji fell over, cooing.

"Anything for you Rose-swan!"

I chuckled under my breath at the look on Zoro's face, but thankfully he didn't say a word. Brook twirled his cane.

"Yohohohoho, Sanji-san surely likes women. I just like to see their panties."

Nami raised her hand as a warning.

"Don't make me Brook."

Brook backed up, hands held up in submission.

"Of course Nami-san, please don't hit me."

I chuckled and found myself relaxing enjoyably. Look at me, laughing and joking in the most infamous prison in this world with none other then the Straw-hat crew. They relaxed me more then anything else, and I don't really understand it except that it is contagious. It's good; the more relaxed I am the better I will fight.

Luffy glanced at me.

"Hey Rose, you know level five better then I do."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok, I will lead the way, but let's beat the guards first."

Luffy grinned at me and cracked his knuckles in response, ready. We suddenly reach a huge vault–like door. I stop Franky from opening it.

"Hey, wait."

Franky glanced at me.

"What is it sis?"

To the left and right are hallways. I see a door down the hall a little. I walk to it, easing it open slowly in case a guard tries to jump out. The crew follows me into the closet full of thick warm coats. I grin.

"Here we are, coats to keep us nice and warm on the winter level."

Everyone grabbed a coat, trying it on. Zoro patted his sleeves with a contented exclamation.

"It's so warm."

I pull on my own, a green coat. I pull it on and clench my fists. We are going into cold.

I detest cold. I come from a place where in the winter, snow is a rarity so the only joy of winter is gone. The way that cold just eats through every stitch of clothing you have on is something that I hate. I would much rather fight on level four again then in the freezing temperatures of level five. Its simple science: warmth loosens muscles and cold contracts them. Cold restricts movement, and I don't want to fight where my movement is restricted. I'm already in trouble with fighting; I don't need another complication.

I don't say a word however to my companions. No weakness and there is nothing I can do about it. I will just have to fight with the conditions and stop being a baby.

We travel back a little to the door that stands in our way to level five. I clench my fists, prepare myself for the freezing cold, and give the door a shove.

It creaks open, and a cold wind whips through, smacking me in the face. I wince and shiver, but I push through to level five.

As soon as I step through, I remember something I forgot about: my bare feet. I hiss as my toes sink into the soft white snow and my circulation in my feet started to cut off. I was soon distracted though by the hordes of wolves standing in front of the door.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook all leaped forward, attacking the wolves like a whirlwind. I grit my teeth and rush after them. The sooner we finish the fight, the sooner I can get warm.

The wind and snow were so cold they burned into my skin. My teeth were no longer gritted but they chattered insanely as I charged forward at a wolf. It raised its paw and batted me away easily.

The paw hit me like a baseball bat to my ribcage. I gasped as I flew through the air, hitting the soft white powder and skidding until I hit a tree.

Now I was covered in snow, which soon soaked through the coat and made me as cold as my feet. My lungs were still recovering from the giant hit. I pushed myself to my hands and knees, focusing on breathing and ignoring the cries of concern from my friends.

What the heck is wrong with me? I know its cold, but you need to suck up and get over it. I wasn't going to bow to weakness like this. I wasn't cold and weak and afraid now; I was angry. Angry at the cold, angry at the stupid prison, and angry with myself for being like this.

I stood, facing down one of the wolves with a keen eye. I raised my shivering hands and muttered.

"Come on you jerk. Come on."

The wolf stalked forward, licking its chops. I ignored the cold, ignored the pain, and ignored my shivering. I muttered.

"Relax, relax, relax, relax Rose."

My muscles slowly loosened as I told them too. The wolf suddenly leapt forward, snarling. I watched as it opened its mouth to chomp on me. I raised my hand and brought my fist down on the wolf's nose, stomping him into the snow. He fell back, cowering and whining. I snarled back at him, jumping a little to show him I meant business. He ran off, yelping.

I took a deep breath. One down, a pack to go. The only good thing is that there are no guards and other unpleasant things down here.

I sprint back to where the rest of the Straw-hat crew is fighting. I face down another wolf carefully. My arms and legs were moving so much slower then normal, and I had to work twice as hard to fight well, but I was going to do it. Suddenly a voice yells.

"Stop!"

I turn to see a completely revitalized Chopper holding up his hooves a determined look on his face. Surprisingly, I see the wolves all stop from attacking us, staring at the doctor in surprise. Chopper steps up and so does a wolf that looks older, wiser, and more scarred then the other wolves. The leader I presume. I keep slow and controlled as I make my way back over to the main group, who bands together, facing the wolves. Chopper and the wolf exchange a few words, snarls, and noises I don't understand. I meet eyes with Luffy and ask quietly.

"Chopper helping us out?"

He nods minutely. Chopper steps back and addresses us with a smile.

"He says he will let us go. He wants us to save our friend too."

The wolf snarled and Chopper added.

"At a price."

I glance at Luffy again. Luffy asks, clenching his fists.

"What is it?"

Chopper listened to another string of unintelligible talk. He smiled in relief.

"We have to give him and his pack some meat."

I ran and hugged my furry little doctor friend.

"Oh Chopper I missed you."

Chopper snuggled into my cheek, laughing.

"I missed you too."

Robin frowned.

"Where are we going to get food to feed an entire pack of wolves?"

Luffy cocked his head to one side, and I saw a flush come to his cheeks. I pat his shin.

"Luffy, don't hurt yourself."

A light bulb cut through my mind, an aha moment so to speak. I grin.

"Hey Luffy, I know where we can get food and rest up for level six."

Luffy looked confused and then smiled.

"Ah, that place."

Franky glanced from me to Luffy.

"Where?"

I shrug as I stand.

"I don't know Luffy, maybe he will be there."

Luffy cocked his head to one side.

"He?"

I winked.

"Yeah, the guy that helped you out last time? He wasn't on level three, so he must be there. At least I'm assuming. It wasn't confirmed that Magellan killed him."

Luffy's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Wait, he's alive?"

Nami stomped her foot.

"Who is it Luffy?"

Luffy grinned and took off toward the woods that I assumed was where the entrance to five point five was. I started after him, walking through the snow with ease now. My feet were completely numb and my body had followed suit. I didn't even care anymore. The wolves followed us as we followed Luffy, keeping their distance. Franky walked beside me and I see the slight shaking in his large frame.

"Where are we going now Rose-sis?"

I heard Brook's bones clacking together as he stomped through the snow.

"Rose-san? Why is Luffy-san looking so happy?"

I glance at Zoro and smirk.

"Its what Zoro said earlier, Sanji's worst nightmare."

Sanji paled.

"Oh no."

Zoro chuckled, an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh yes."

Snaji fell to his knees, banging his fist against the ground and raising puffs of snow.

"No, it's not fair. There can't be. Rose-swan, please say you are joking."

I chuckle.

"Sorry Sanji, but its true. 5.5 is a safe haven for prisoners, and most of them are okama. Where do you think Ivankov came from?"

Sanji started sobbing, banging his fist harder into the ground. I just laughed and helped him stand up.

"Oh come on Sanji, for me?"

He perked up immediately dancing off.

"Anything for you Rose-swan!"

I chuckled as Zoro murmured.

"You can still wrap him around your finger."

I wink at him.

"Of course. It comes in handy, no?"

Zoro just shook his head and moved forward. Suddenly Chopper shrieked.

"Rose!"

I whirl around, alarmed and looking for any potential threat. Seeing none, I relaxed.

"What? What is it?"

He bent over my feet.

"Why are you walking around without shoes in the snow?"

Everyone turned to look at me. I sighed. Looks like they forgot too, until Chopper brought it up. Great. I look down at my feet. They are now a purplish blue color that isn't exactly healthy. I flex my toes and wince at the prickle of sensation, like my feet had fallen asleep. I shrug.

"Nah, it's fine. Once we get there I can warm up."

Chopper tries to grab my feet.

"You have the beginning of frostbite. We need to get them warm now."

I smile, glancing to where Luffy and the wolves were running through the trees.

"Well, we better hurry then."

I take off running after Luffy, my feet barely able to operate properly. Running is second nature to me, so I can run without feeling my legs and feet beneath me. It is an unconscious effort.

Suddenly I feel something scoop me up.

"Hey, what the—"

I look up and Zoro is carrying me again. He looks down at me, and throws me over his shoulder. I flip myself around so that it's piggyback style. I mutter darkly.

"I can walk."

He runs forward.

"I know, but I need my weight training for the day."

I roll my eyes at his pitiful excuse.

"Come on Zoro, put me down."

Sanji growled.

"Yeah Marimo. I deserve to carry Rose-swan."

I sigh.

"Guys it's not a big deal."

"Over here guys."

Luffy calls, waving by an entrance to a cave. The wolves followed us into the cave and I smiled as I recognized the tunnels.

"Welcome guys, to 5.5, Newkama land."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've been doing a chapter a level, and 5.5 is a level in its own right and deserves its own chapter. Besides, the Straw-hat crew needs some kind of break between all the fights, gore, and other horrors they come across. So enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

We walk carefully through the stone halls, ready for anything. The air isn't freezing, but it isn't warm either, a good fifty degrees. I try to flex my toes again but they won't respond now at all. Perfect. Being a doctor's kid, I know how dangerous and not dangerous different inflictions can be, and this is pretty serious.

I wriggle slightly in Zoro's grasp.

"Zoro put me down."

If I walked, maybe that would inspire the blood to unfreeze. Zoro shook his head stubbornly. I sigh. I had about as much of a chance of convincing him then convincing birds to stop laying eggs. Usopp asks.

"Hey Rose, who do you think is down here? Someone we know?"

I smile at him with blue lips.

"Oh yes, most of you know him. I don't think Franky and Brook know him though."

Nami opened her mouth to ask again who it was, but a familiar high-pitched voice flew out of the darkness.

"Mugi-chan!"

I chuckle as Luffy grins, his eyes sparkling.

"Bon-chan."

He leapt forward, while everyone else glanced at each other. I grin.

"This is who Luffy was looking for. Bon Kurei."

Bon Kurei leaps like a dancer out of the darkness, almost tackling Luffy in a bone-crushing hug. The seven that had been apart of the Alabasta arc had their mouths open in shock. Bon Kurei looked exactly the same as 2 years ago, except more makeup on his thin face. lUffy was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I thought you were dead. I thought he killed you."

Bon Kurei laughed loudly, twirling on his toes.

"Un Deux Trois, of course not Mugi-chan. The okama spirit inside me is strong enough to overcome death."

He glanced at the crew.

"Well Mugi-chan, you have gained more interesting crewmembers. Who are you two?"

He asked Franky and Brook. Franky grinned.

"Franky, the shipwright."

Brook bowed elegantly.

"Brook, the musician."

Bon Kurei spun, cackling.

"Hello hello, I am Bon Kurei, un deux trois."

Chopper leapt up to him excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

"We didn't know you were here Bon Kurei."

He hugged Bon Kurei's leg fondly. Bon Kurei landed his twirl and patted him with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Chopper-chan."

Usopp clasped his hand.

"Good to see you again old nakama. We haven't forgotten how you saved us in Alabasta."

My feet have started to regain feeling and it is excruciatingly painful. I wince and hop off Zoro's back, surprising him enough so that he doesn't try to stop me. My legs almost crumple under me, but I stand tall. My movement catches the okama's eye. He looks surprised.

"Well hello, I'm sorry I missed you mademoiselle. What is your name?"

I smile holding out my hand.

"Rose, just Rose. I'm not part of the crew, just helping out my friends."

He took my hand and kissed my knuckle tenderly.

"Wonderful Rose-chan."

Sanji growled.

"Careful Ballerina, I will kick your ass like in Alabasta if you touch the ladies."

Bon Kurei retracted and laughed.

"Of course Sanji-chan."

Robin nodded calmly at him.

"Mr. Two."

Bon Kurei looked surprised.

"Miss All Sunday. You joined the Straw-hat crew?"

Robin smiled gently.

"I did. It was a surprise for me too."

Bon Kurei gestured.

"Well, come in, come into my domain."

Nami cocked her head.

"Domain?"

I explained.

"Bon Kurei must be the queen of Newkama Land."

Bon Kurei gave me a strange look.

"How did you know that Rose-chan?"

I just smiled.

"I have my sources, Bon-Chan."

Suddenly a snarl distracted us. We turned to see the white wolves sitting patiently. Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we need to give them meat for not eating us."

Bon Kurei looked at us strangely before he shook his head, spinning absentmindedly.

"You all negotiated with the wolves? I wouldn't expect anything less from the Straw-hat crew. They can stay here and I can send some people with food for them."

Chopper talked to the wolf leader who snarled a quiet reply. Chopper nodded.

"That is fine. We will wait here. Is what he said."

Bon Kurei led us through the tunnels with ease, giving leaps and twirls whenever he felt like it.

"So Mugi-chan, what are you doing back down here?"

Luffy sombered slightly as he remembered his mission.

"Jinbe is going to be executed in a few days. We are here to save him."

Bon Kurei sighed as he spun on one foot slowly.

"I heard Jinbe had gotten caught, I didn't know he would be executed this soon. Would you like help?"

Luffy hesitated but Bon Kurei kept talking.

"We can talk later. We have been watching you all on the monitors. You have been doing decently well. We have all the food and comforts you could possibly want so just enjoy yourselves for the time being."

We reached the main room. Several men and women dressed up as either gender were drinking and partying. I see Sanji recoil in revulsion and I smile. I'm not against gay people at all; in fact I'm friends with a few of them. Cross dressers freak me out only when I first meet them because I don't expect it, and then I am perfectly fine with them. This doesn't bother me.

Bon Kurei stood on top of the stage and yelled.

"Okamas!"

The crowd chanted back as we stood to one side.

"Bon Kurei-sama, Bon Kurei-sama."

He held up his hands and they instantly quieted. He gestured to us.

"This is the Straw-hat crew."

They all cheered loudly and clapped. I hid slightly behind Robin, giving a shy smile. Bon Kurei continued.

"Give them food, drink, anything they want. Make them feel welcome here."

The okamas cheered again in response. Several individual yells could be distinguished from the crowd.

"Of course Bon Kurei-sama!"

"Come Straw-hats, drink some sake. We have rum too, and beer."

"Food is plentiful here."

The straw-hat crew surges forward, and I do the same. My stomach is growling with hunger, and I am parched. Caught up in all the excitement, I had forgotten about food and hunger until it was offered to me. A hoof stopped me on my knee from joining the party.

I look down to see a very stern Chopper.

"No Rose, I need to treat your frostbite."

Right, I had almost frozen to death due to my stupidity. So either I eat, or get warm. These decisions define my life. I sigh.

"Come on Chopper, I'm starving."

He frowned. Looks like there is no decision to be made. He drags me toward Bon Kurei, who is talking to several okamas about feeding the wolves. Chopper taps his leg.

"Hey Bon Kurei, do you have any showers?"

Bon Kurei nodded, pointing toward a hallway.

"Go straight down there and turn at the first left. It will be the fourth door on the right."

Chopper nodded and tugged on my leg.

"Come on Rose."

I sigh, following the doctor. The cold had seeped through my tissues and organs and now I desperately wanted a hot shower more then anything else, even food. I keep forgetting these important things until they are mentioned, like Luffy and the cold. I followed Chopper down the hallway without any resistance.

The showers weren't hard to find. I stepped inside and Chopper shut the door.

"Chopper, what are you—"

"Take your clothes off Rose."

I stepped backwards, holding up my hands in a mild panic.

"Chopper, there is no need, I can do it."

Chopper pulled at my coat.

"Come on Rose, I'm a doctor."

I bite my lip. I am perfectly able to do this by myself. Before Chopper can do anything else, Nami walks in. She notices my dilemma and smiles at me. I glance at Chopper then back at her with pleading eyes. Help me.

Nami picks Chopper up, despite his protests.

"Nami, I need to take care of Rose."

"Hey Chopper, one of the okamas wanted to learn more about medicine and I thought the best doctor in the world could teach him a few things."

He sagged in her arms, making that cute little face.

"That doesn't make me happy at all."

Nami winked at me and whispered as he continued to say how the flattery didn't work on him.

"I will bring you some clothes."

I nod my thanks and she left, firmly shutting the door behind her. I turn and strip, stepping under the faucet. I twist the knob and warm water sprayed me. I winced and bit back a cry of pain as the muscles that had been frozen loosened and the sensation was brought back. I stood there for several minutes, rubbing and trying to coax my nerves to return to normal.

Eventually, I could move everything naturally without the prickly feeling. It felt wonderful to feel warm again, and comfortable. I did a quick scrub of my hair and body, before I grudgingly turned off the water. I step out and grab a spare towel, drying myself off before wrapping it around my hair in a turban. I hear a knock at the door and I freeze, grabbing my towel in case I need to use it.

"Who is it?"

The door opened a crack and a feminine hand appeared, holding some clothes.

"Here Rose."

I grabbed the clothes, smiling.

"Thank you Nami."

The hand disappeared, as did the crack in the door. I pulled the clothes on, made sure my turban was secure before walking out to the main room.

A full-blown party was underway, and I didn't hesitate to sit next to Bon Kurei, grab some food and shove it in my mouth.

"Slow down Rose-chan, it isn't going anywhere."

I glance at him, and then to Luffy, who is a few tables away, eating in his normal manner.

"I beg to differ."

I started eating again Luffy style, grabbing and eating everything in sight. Sanji must be helping them because I taste his certain style in the food.

I had no idea how hungry I was until I started eating because I ate three plates piled high with food. I hadn't eaten since I got to this world, and fighting kills energy like no other. Bon Kurei laughed.

"You eat like Mugi-chan."

I paused in my eating, taking a deep breath to inspire a belch that had been growing uncomfortably in my stomach. I grinned.

"I learned from the master."

I turned to face him, chewing slowly now on a bread slice.

"So Bon Kurei, are you going to help us?"

Bon Kurei cocked his head to one side, sipping some of his drink.

"I don't know. It depends what Mugi-chan wants."

I bite my lip, thinking. Bon Kurei swirled his drink.

"They told me all about you."

I laughed, still nibbling my bread that tasted like honey and cinnamon.

"They did huh? What all about me?"

Bon Kurei laughed.

"How you helped them out in the past, and how you are more of a thinker then just a go-getter."

I laughed.

"That sounds like me. I'm trying to work on the less strategy more action part, but if I think things out it helps me prepare for things better."

Bon Kurei nodded seriously.

"Yes, but I would like your advice. What do you think I should do to help Mugi-chan?"

I cock my head to one side. He wants my help? I close my eyes, eliminating distractions and thought aloud so he could follow my thought process.

"If you went with us down to fight on the sixth level, that would increase our fighting force, but if we all get trapped down there, you couldn't get us out. If you want to limit their forces, we need to split them up, cause confusion. Go to the different floors like last time. Divide their forces and make them make rash and hasty decisions. Draw their jailors away from us to go deal with you. Unleash prisoners like last time to help with the guards, and cause more chaos. The more chaos, the more desperate they will get. Chopper can probably get the wolves to help you too, maybe. That would probably be our best bet."

I open my eyes to see Bon Kurei looking at me with almost admiration.

"I can see why they call you the strategizer. Yes, I can do that."

I smile sheepishly.

"I'm not that good. I just do what I can."

Bon Kurei sipped his drink again.

"Whatever Rose-chan."

I sipped my drink casually, asking.

"So, are you going to actually get out, or are you staying here like last time?"

Bon Kurei stiffened, then sighed.

"You know about that?"

I scoot toward him.

"Careful, Luffy won't let you pull that again. I'm just warning you. So you better get out this time."

Bon Kurei nodded.

"I will, and head straight to the Okama kingdom with Ivankov."

I nod, satisfied. He shouldn't have to stay here again. I understand his reasoning. I understand what it means to sacrifice yourself willingly for your friends. I want that chance to prove my loyalty to the Straw-hats, not in that manner, but I want to show them that I am willing to take the risks to keep them safe.

Luffy interrupted our conversation by rocketing over from another table.

"Hey Bon-chan, thanks for the food, but we should be going now."

Bon Kurei laughed, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"No Mugi-chan, you need to rest. Stay here for the night, and then go in the morning. You need all your strength for the fight ahead."

Luffy looked disappointed.

"I want to go now."

I sigh and pat his back.

"Don't worry Luffy, we will still get Jinbe back, but if we rush in without fuel, we won't go very fast. We need to pace ourselves to perform at our best."

Luffy still looked a little pouty, but he shrugged.

"Fine."

He laid his head down on the table and started to snore. Bon Kurei and I shared a look and giggled quietly.

"He doesn't change."

I nod. I loop his arm around my shoulder, and pull him to his feet, still snoring. I stagger a little under his weight, but I stay upright.

"I will take him to his room."

I whisper. Bon Kurei pointed down another hallway.

"There, on the right."

I walk toward it, supporting Luffy, who is completely out of it. He seems lighter for some reason. Maybe he has lost some weight, or maybe I have gotten stronger.

I found the room, and set him down on the makeshift bed. He immediately sprawled out, snoring with a contented smile on his face. I shake my head fondly and leave him alone.

The rest of the Straw-hats are retiring to beds shown to them by the okama. One took my hand, pulling me gently toward a bedroom.

"Here Miss Rose, is your room."

I smile kindly.

"Thank you."

I step inside and close the door, unleashing the sigh that had been pent up. What a day. We are so close. I smile to myself as I bang my fist against the door lightly. I will rest and then I will fight alongside my dear nakama to save Jinbe. I need rest now, if I want to fight well tomorrow.

Silently I sent my well wishes to the rest of the crew and my prayers that they do well tomorrow as well. I lay down on the bed. Like the hunger, I had forgotten how tired I was because as soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK sorry for any Bon Kurei occness, but I haven't really written him before so still working out the kinks. I sincerely believe that he is still alive, at least I'm hoping. So level 5.5 and 6 then. On we go. Sorry this one was long so I couldn't update quick.**

I woke up to the sensation of someone sitting on my roughly. I reach up, feeling blindly for the face. I felt a short crop of hair and a skinny boy's face. I groan blearily.

"Come on Jeff, I don't have to get up early today."

"Who is Jeff?"

The voice is not the one I was expecting, different yet familiar. I cracked open an eye to see a flash of red and a boy's grinning face. I smile and yawn.

"Oh, good morning Luffy."

Then my memories rush back. I am here in Impel Down, on level 5.5, and we will rescue Jinbe today.

I roll the Straw-hat captain off of me and sit up still yawning. I am not a morning person by any means, and it takes me a cup of coffee to get moving properly. I stand up, stagger a little and make my way out of my room, Luffy trotting at my heels.

"Hey Rose, who is Jeff?"

I glance at him with heavily lidded eyes.

"Jeff? Oh, he's my brother."

Jeff is one year and eleven days exactly older then me. He is annoying, but he is the best brother I could ever have, and we are incredibly close. I am obviously fun loving and the fiction adventurous type, but he is the nerdy type of guy that loves to learn about things. He knows about my infatuation of One Piece, one of the only people I have told. I share with him cool things from One Piece and he looks up different things to research it. His favorite character? Whitebeard, because he is so powerful. Yeah, Jeff is the coolest nerd I know of.

Luffy got a faraway look in his eye.

"Younger or older?"

I nod at him.

"Older. I love him very much."

He looks pensive for a moment, before he smiles.

"Come on breakfast is ready."

I follow him into the main room, where everyone is bustling around with breakfast. The Straw-hat crew dominates one corner of the room, already eating. I sit down next to Zoro, and bang my forehead against the table. I am still not fully awake yet. I groan.

"I need a drink."

Zoro taps my shoulder and I look up to see him offering me a tankard.

"Rum or sake?"

I shake my head, stretching.

"I can't drink alcohol Zoro."

I spot a girl, who looks normal enough and say.

"Hey, can I have something hot to drink?"

The lady nodded.

"I can get you some tea."

I smile.

"Thanks."

She leaves and I bang my head against the table again. Why is the morning so evil? I feel a furry hoof against my temple and I hear Chopper's innocent question.

"Rose, are you sick?"

I shake my head, muttering.

"No Chopper, I'm fine, just not awake yet."

I hear Nami giggle.

"What's wrong Rose? Not a morning person?"

I shake my head again.

"No."

Why bother denying it? Zoro asks curiously.

"Why can't you drink alcohol?"

I sigh, reluctantly raising my head off the table, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm too young."

He cocks his head to one side.

"How old are you again?"

I tap the table.

"I'm eighteen."

Zoro shoved the tankard at me.

"Then you aren't too young. I drank my first when I was ten. Who said you couldn't?"

I chuckled and gave it back to him.

"In my world, you have to be twenty one to drink alcohol. I can't."

Zoro pursed his lips stubbornly.

"You aren't in your world."

I shrug. As true as that is, I still can't. I have a fight today, and I can't fight drunk. That would be a disaster.

"Tell you what Zoro, when we all get out of here and have a celebration on the ship, I will drink with you then."

Zoro nodded, taking his tankard back in his hand.

"Drink to it?"

I looked down and noticed that there is a steaming mug of tea in front of me. I pick it up with a sleepy grin.

"Yeah."

I slam my cup against his and while he chugs his, I sip a couple of gulps. The liquid slides into my stomach and its like you can feel its heat on the way down. The warmth roars through me, waking me up completely. I blink a couple of times and I smile at the table.

"Oh, good morning everyone."

Everyone chuckled. Robin nodded at me.

"A little late Rose."

Franky wrapped an arm around me, giving me a squeeze.

"Better late then never, right sis?"

I nodded eagerly, my eyes sparkling with excitement. Today will be a big day.

"Rose-swan!"

I turn to see Sanji in a cook's outfit spinning toward me and leaving a trail of pink hearts in his wake. I lean forward so he doesn't bump into me but he stops in front of me kneeling.

"What would you like for breakfast, my beautiful dear Rose-swan?"

Good question. I had no idea, but I know the essentials.

"Something with lots of carbs Sanji."

Sanji's eye glinted as he raced off toward the kitchen. Usopp watched him go.

"Carbs? Is that a food?"

I sip my tea, letting its warmth wake me up further.

"Carbohydrates Usopp. They are what gives you energy."

My dad is a doctor, I run for a living, and I take a biology class in school. I know all about the flow of energy and what nutrients are needed for a healthy body. People say avoid carbs because they are unhealthy, but if we didn't have them, I wouldn't run well. There is such a thing that we runners like to call 'carbo loading'. It's where we eat nothing but pasta and carbs all week to have a great race.

Right now, I need all the energy I can get. I am going to have to go nonstop through seven six floors until we get out. Sanji reappears with a plate full of unfamiliar food. I trust him though; he is a cook, so he knows the food groups and how they work. I dig in, happily tasting the cook's food again. As usual, it is melt-in-mouth quality.

Brook sipped some tea across from the table.

"Rose-san, is there a plan for today?"

I sigh.

"Yes."

I glance up at the crew around me, my voice completely serious.

"Now understand, once we leave here and fight in level six, it will be nonstop fighting until we get on the Sunny. The people that are going to fight us in level six will follow us once we leave with Jinbe, so we will have to deal with them from the back, as well as the guards we fought on the different floors yesterday. Not only that but they will have been rested as well. So we will be hard pressed."

I glanced at Zoro and Robin.

"Zoro, Robin, when we get to level six you guys get to Jinbe. Robin, use your eyes to find him, Zoro cut the cage and the chains."

They both nodded seriously. I nod in direction of the okama behind us.

"Bon-chan is setting up distractions in the different floors away from us. It should cause enough problems that we all, okamas included, get out safely."

I glance at Chopper.

"Can you ask the wolves to help? They can eat all the animals on level two if they wish."

Chopper nodded and hopped off the bench to the table and walked off, probably to level five. I finish eating quickly, not going until I am unpleasantly stuffed, but until I didn't feel hungry. I couldn't do any discomfort today.

I heard Bon Kurei before ever seeing him.

"Un Deux Trois! Un Deux Trois. What's four again?"

He spins into view, but when he sees us he relaxes into a pose on his toes.

"Ah, good morning Straw-hat crew. They have been looking for you on all the floors all night. They are quite confused to where you went."

I nod, clutching my fork tightly in my hand.

"Good. We can catch them by surprise."

Franky leaned against the table to grab three cola bottles and I felt it sagging under his weight.

"Hey Rose sis, what can we expect on level six?"

I sip my tea calmly with a small smile.

"Nothing. It is the least threatening of all of the floors."

Usopp spit out half his drink, which caused me to chuckle. He exclaimed.

"What? The most infamous criminals in the entire prison don't get anything that tortures them? Why the heck not?"

I sipped my tea again.

"There are many theories, one being that they are so tough that any torture on them won't work. That doesn't mean they leave them alone though. I'm sure they are still beaten and tortured, but they don't have to deal with spikes or beasts or famine or heat or cold. They just sit in their cells until they are erased from history or they are executed."

Sanji sucked in a long drag of his cigarette.

"This place is hell."

I gave him an apologetic smile. Bon Kurei gestured.

"It is time Straw-hats."

I stand up, my resolve thickening and strengthening like steel. I give a confident grin to Luffy, who returns it, cracking his knuckles to show he is ready. Chopper reappears with a solemn nod.

"The wolves will help."

I grin at him.

"Wonderful. Let's go then."

I am so ready to go, like an overcharged battery. I am excited in a way, and determined. I will be strong. I will be brave today.

We walk through the stone halls until I feel the biting chill of level five. Bon Kurei nodded.

"Good luck Mugi-chan."

With that he disappeared down another tunnel. I hope I see him again soon. Luffy glanced around at his crew before he nodded.

"Let's go."

I follow him out of the caves and into the cold snow.

I am better prepared this time because I have snow boots on my feet and the thick warm coat from yesterday. Still freezing, but better then yesterday.

We traipse through the snow without any sound. It was eerie, and very freaky because I kept expecting something to jump out at us. Luffy started by walking, but he steadily sped up until he was racing through the snow. We followed his pace eagerly; none of us wanting to be left behind and everyone feeling the excitement in the air like a tension.

I skipped after them, my running ability proving an asset. Some people puke while running after they just ate. I have a strong stomach because I have never thrown up after I eat. I have mild discomfort but never have puked. So I run unrestrained after Luffy toward the stairs to the sixth level.

Suddenly alarms begin to blare just as we reach the stairs. I glance up and see the transponder snails on the wall, looking down at us with an uninterrupted gaze. I call out.

"They know we are here now."

Zoro drew his swords in a flash and was running with them in his hands and mouth with ease.

"Let them come."

Usopp had his goggles of his eyes and his kabuto in his hands. He stopped suddenly and stated calmly.

"Incoming."

He raises his kabuto and shot off something, yelling.

"Green Star, Impact Wolf!"

The green wolf with a red nose grew forth and raced down the hallway, exploding upon impact of the guards that had been coming up the stairs. I run down the stairs two at a time beside Brook and Chopper. Luffy grinned.

"Let's go."

He ran even faster so that even I had trouble keeping up with him. More guards appeared, but Nami spun her climatact, a serious frown on her face.

"Thunderbolt tempo!"

She sent a stream of bubbles with rainclouds down the stairs toward the guards running and yelling toward us. After a few seconds the bubbles popped and electricity fried the guards, making them fall to the ground. I ignore them as we pass, continuing down the stairs where the bubbles still hovered. Nami explained.

"I made them go to the bottom of the staircase. They will take care of anyone that comes up."

I grin at her.

"Good one Nami."

She flips her hair and smiles.

"Thanks Rose."

We continue until we reach the bottom of the stairs where a large group of guards is waiting. Luffy draws back his hands and flings them forward.

"Gomu gomu no Gatling gun!"

The guards try to get out of the way or withstand the attack, both of which they fail miserably at. They fall to the ground as we land, facing horde of guards and blugoris, as well as the demon guards. Great.

I bend my knees slightly and rise on the balls of my feet. All right, bring it on.

Suddenly a deep voice boomed out.

"Straw-hat!"

I look forward to see Magellan towering over the other guards. Luffy glances at me and I nod with a smile.

"Go get him tiger."

Luffy bent his knees slightly, the reddish tint already glowing in his legs. He sped forward faster then I could ever see with a shout.

"Magellan."

Magellen turned purple, his poison oozing off him.

"I will keep you here this time, Straw-hat."

Zoro whistled as Luffy attacked Magellan with blackened fists raised.

"So that is Magellan. Impressive."

I nudge him.

"Go on, with Robin. Find Jinbe."

He nods.

"Right."

Robin already had her arms spreading everywhere, covered in eyes. They both took off, Zoro clearing a path for Robin to follow. Even with her arms and eyes, she could still clutch. Sanji distracted me with a coo.

"Who is that wonderful lady?"

I turn and see him staring at none other then Sadi-chan, who purred.

"Ooh, let me hear you scream."

I grab Sanji's arm, steering him away from her. He can't fight women; he would lose if he fought her, but there might be a strong opponent he could fight. I smile as I see an Egyptian headdress moving its way through the guards and blugoris, who surprisingly haven't attacked us yet.

"Here Sanji, you fight Hannyabal."

Sanji's eyes focused again and he swung his foot experimentally.

"Come on you bastard."

Hannyabal lowered his spear at Sanji.

"As Warden, I will stop you Straw-hats!"

I poke Nami's shoulder, and point to Sadi-chan, who is tightening her whip.

"Nami, you got her?"

Nami thudded her climatact against the ground.

"Yeah, I got her."

I grin. All the pieces are in place. It was time to go all out. I gestured to who was left: Brook, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper.

"Come on guys, we can take care of the rest."

With that, we leapt forward toward the enemy.

Prisoners cheered us on in the fight. I moved through the enemy carefully, dodging and taking care of enemies one at a time. I acquired another trident from which I was grateful. Occasionally, I would glimpse another battle. Franky using his strong left and right to shove back guards and blugoris by the dozen. Usopp shooting off his stars in a flurry of attacks in multiple directions. Brook taking care of scores with a single slash. Sanji using his kicks on Hannyabal, but the warden just kept getting back up.

Nami caught Sadi-chan's whip on her climatact at one point, and had spun the woman into the wall. I turned to face a new enemy, but I felt the crackle of electricity behind me and heard Sadi-chan's scream of pain. Go Nami.

Chopper was in Horn Point, using his horns to buck the jailors in the air. Luffy and Magellan were fighting brutally, but it was as I suspected; Luffy was winning. Magellan was also helping us actually, decimated his own forces with his excess poison. All and all, we were doing pretty well.

The problem with me is I don't know how to pace myself. I should save energy for the rest of the floors, but if I don't give enough energy I will be killed. Oh what a quandary. I was using the trident, until it got sliced in half by a sword. I shrugged and threw the pieces to one side. Couldn't use them anymore, so I might as well go for something new.

He tried to slash me over the head with the sword but I ducked the swing and snapped his elbow in a lightning fast attack. He fell back, cradling his arm in pain and dropping his sword. I scooped it up, and swung it experimentally. Not like Zoro's swords at all, and heavy. Heaviness means a better swing though. I will take it.

I take the sword in both of my hands, readying myself. A blugori charged at me. I closed my eyes, giving myself a mental image of Zoro. What would he do?

I snap my eyes open, and do a poor imitation of the expert swordsman. A diagonal slash down the chest. It wasn't deep because I am weak, but it injured to blugori enough for it to retreat. All right, going good.

Suddenly, I hear a booming voice.

"Fishmen Karate, five thousand brick fist."

I turn to see Zoro leap into the fray. Robin, clutching several jailors, and Jinbe, larger then life, taking out about a hundred guards.

I can't help but stand there slack jawed. Jinbe was impressive in the anime, but in real life he was downright intimidating. Beaten up as he is, he casts a presence much like Zoro and Luffy do. He reminds me of the ocean, not only because he is a fishman, but also because he is solid, he is strong, he will always be there, and he is powerful. I quickly snap out of my trance to yell.

"Jinbe is here!"

The Straw-hats, distracted from their fights for a second, cheered.

"Hey Jinbe!"

"Good to see you Jinbe."

I quickly use the sword to literally cut through the guards. Then I freeze, taking stock of our situation.

I was a complete and utter fool.

They were clever, I hadn't even noticed. They had drawn us away from the stairs and cut us off, surrounding us down here with no escape route. I bite my lip, thinking quickly. Wow, I'm stupid.

The lift.

We can use it to go all the way to the top, and find a way to contact Bon Kurei to meet us at the top floor. Yeah, that could work. First, tell the others.

I turn, intending to tell Usopp first but I see something that catches my eye in horror.

Zoro is fighting easily, but I see Magellan and Luffy fighting behind him. I hear Magellan say quietly.

"I can't hurt you, but I can keep your friends here."

He took a deep breath and let it out, breathing out his poison. Every guard around him fell to the ground gasping for air. The jellyfish looking thing took its form and made its way slowly, unnoticed by anyone else, toward Zoro.

Crap crap major crap! I push forward without thinking. Time to pay Zoro back for level 3. Time to protect him for a change.

He turns swiftly as he senses me coming toward him and his eye softens.

"What Rose?"

I don't say a word, just shove him calmly out of the way as the jellyfish descends on me, wrapping me in its purple wispy tentacles.

I suck in a quick breath before it completely engulfs me. I pinch my nose and cover my mouth holding my breath. All right Rose, don't panic.

"Rose!"

Zoro storms forward but I shake my head violently. Don't you dare come forward and get caught too. He stills, his eye flicking back and forth, trying to discern what to do.

"Rose."

Suddenly Luffy is beside me. He swings his fist.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!"

He swings it at the jellyfish, but it just melts through. I grab his shoulder to get his attention. My lungs are already aching from the strain. I have to hurry. Luffy looks at me. I point to Magellan and I hope he gets the message. Get rid of Magellean; that will help me.

He does because he rockets off, hitting Magellan with a barrage of fists.

"Let her go!"

I sink to my knees, struggling against the impulse to breathe. Magellan has limited the range to this thing to protect his men, but it protects the Straw-hats as well. Good.

I pinched my fingers together to keep my mind away from the bomb so close to exploding in my chest. Crap, I have to breathe.

I let out a few breathes to blow away some of the poison before sucking in a quick mall breath. It isn't enough and I practically feel the poison sliding down my throat like a liquid. Oh I am so screwed.

If it is airborne like this, it will enter the bloodstream through the lungs and shut down the body. With my heart rate higher then normal it would take no time at all for me to succumb to the poison. I turn to see Luffy beat Magellan into the floor and the gas disappeared. I drew in a few gasps of air thankfully.

"Rose, are you ok?"

I look up. When did all of the crew get here? I smile reassuringly.

"I'm fine guys."

I cough slightly. The poison must have started its work. We need to leave. Gosh, I'm going to be a burden from now on, and that sucks worse then the dying part.

Right, we need to move fast.

"Guys, they blocked off the stairs. Go to the lift."

Suddenly I see Jinbe standing over me.

"Hello, Luffy-kun who is this?"

I stand quickly and I stiffen at the sudden dizziness.

"Rose at your service, sir Jinbe, but right now I suggest we leave."

I swiftly take a head count and realize with a thrill of horror that someone is not here.

"Where is Brook?"

There was no sign of the musician. Crap, at a time like this? I order.

"I will find him. I am the fastest. Go to lift now, before they recover."

Luffy nodded.

"Come on."

They all leave, cutting through the enemies where I see the lift is waiting. I glance around, and see the skeleton, completely oblivious, a hundred feet ahead of me. I dodge jailors everywhere as I sprint toward him.

Something is terribly wrong. I am slowing down, and I can't breathe except for a wheezy gasp. The poison. I need to hurry.

I grab Brook's wrist and he whirls around in surprise.

"Rose-san?"

"We need to go. Now."

I explain hurriedly, pushing him in front of me. He senses my urgency and he rushes forward, using his sword to clear a path through the jailors.

"Stop right there Straw-hats."

I look around Brook and see Hannyabal standing there. I juke around Brook and kick the warden in his knee, almost snapping it.

"Sorry, but we are leaving."

I tell him before I take off again. Brook is right behind me and the door is right in front of me. Then a jailor grabs my ankle and I almost fall flat. Brook rushes past me, but he stops. I kick the guy off of me and nod.

"Go."

He takes off again, laughing.

"Yohohohohohohohoho."

The lift is right there and already has the rest of the Straw-hats on it. The gate though is slowly easing shut. The others are cheering us on, encouraging us to go the extra amount. We won't make the door, there is no way.

Well, I won't make it.

I take both my hands and shove Brook down and through the gap just as the bars come down completely, shutting me off from my friends.

"Rose!"

Usopp, Nami, Luffy, and Chopper all yell through the bars, grasping at my hands. I slump against the bars, giving a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I could make it."

Zoro draws his swords, but I hold up my hand.

"No Zoro, don't you dare."

Now that I thought about it, me staying here was good. I could keep the entire company down here distracted by me so they couldn't destroy the lift or go up the floors. Usopp tried desperately to open the door.

"Rose come on, we can get you on."

I shake my head.

"Sorry guys, you guys leave me here."

Franky tried to wrench the bars.

"No Rose-sis, we won't leave you."

Luffy looks incredibly angry.

"You expect us to leave you behind?"

I glance behind me. The jailors and Hannyabal are helping Magellan up. He will get the Straw-hats if we don't move quickly.

"Look Luffy, think about it. I leave tomorrow anyway; who cares if they keep me here a day or two. Besides, I don't have a bounty. I will be on the very top level, the one where you can just walk in, grab me, and leave if you want to rescue me. It will be simple to get me out."

I think about all the tortures they can do to me in two days and gulp, but I put on a convincing smile. I need to be brave.

"I got some of Magellan's poison too. They will treat it. They will need me alive. I promise Luffy I will not die."

His eyes darkened.

"No don't, Ace—"

"I will keep mine. Please Luffy. You have Jinbe. Get Bon Kurei and leave. You can come back. I will survive until then."

Luffy still doesn't look convinced, so I reach through the bars and flick the lever that operates the lift. It starts moving up with agonizing slowness. I wave, but crumple to the ground as my legs finally give out on me.

"Rose!"

I smile, trying to keep my fear at bay.

"I will be fine. Contact Bon Kurei to get him to the top level. I will see you again."

Luffy stretches his arm down, grabbing my wrist.

"Rose! I can't leave you here!"

He shouts. I sigh and shake my head. I knowit is against everything they believe to leave a nakama behind, but it won't be permanent. Knowing Luffy, he will come straight back.

"You have to."

I rip his arm off of me and it shoots back up to him. I call up.

"Luffy, I will just take the stairs. They can't catch me, not when I'm running. You know how fast I am."

I see the inkling of tears in his eyes as he shouts back.

"I will see you, on the top level."

I nod.

"I will meet you there."

Then my friends disappear up to freedom, while I stay down in eternal hell.

I grit my teeth. There is no way I could run like this. My head was spinning like a merry-go-round, and my arms and legs would no longer cooperate with my brain signals. No, I can't end like this, I will at least go out with a fight.

I push myself with difficulty to my feet as jailors and blugoris surround me. I raise my fists taking a deep breath. Be strong, be brave.

I let them attack. I bring my arms up, and try to snap their elbows, but I am completely drained of strength. How could I, so full of energy, completely drain so quickly? Darn you Magellan. It was worth it though. Zoro is safe.

Suddenly I find myself dragged to the ground, completely incapacitated. Darkness swims at the edge of my vision and I see blurriness, like I don't have my glasses on. I see Magellan and Hannyabal towering over me with guards all piling on top of me. I smirk and whisper, trying to bluff. It was my only chance.

"You might want to keep me alive?"

Magellan knelt next to me and he looks terrifying. I suck up my fear and give him a glare.

"Why is that?"

My smirk returns.

"I can tell you about the Straw-hat crew. I am a valuable information source."

He doesn't look convinced. I bite my lip as my last strength fades. If they think I am valuable they would treat my poison, otherwise, they will let me die. I close my eyes and fall into a world of darkness, not knowing if I would ever wake up again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry guys, but my updates are going to have to be longer because I am writing longer chapters. You get more bang for the buck though. I am sorry I did this at a cliffhanger too. By the way, this gets a little graphic. **

I wake up slowly until I realize I am sitting straight up. All my memories came rushing back and I jerk in my seat, but I don't open my eyes. They could be watching. Extend your senses Rose; find out what's going on without opening your eyes.

I am sitting in a metal chair by its cold feel, and am strapped in by my wrists, ankles, and my waist. I don't feel extreme heat or cold, so I can't be on three, four, or five. I don't hear any beasts, but that didn't mean anything, or cries of prisoners walking on spikes. I must be on the top floor, as I predicted.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes and gazed around. I am sitting in a box cell with tinted glass sides. Double mirrors? Why would they need to do that?

I take a few deep breaths. There is no sign of coughing, dizziness, or weakness. They must have called my bluff and gave me the antidote. Good.

"Ah you are awake."

I jump as I look around, trying to find the source of the voice. There, I see her reflection across from me, standing behind me. I stiffen. It had to be her.

Sadi-chan is caressing her whip lovingly. She licked the handle and moaned.

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear your screams."

I bite my lip and give a defiant glare. Of all the people, I can't stand Sadi-chan the most. How could she hurt people and enjoy it? I understand it's her job, but it's like she has lost her humanity. So I hate her.

I have a very defiant streak. I will be humble if I respect you, but if I dislike you, I will not give up without a fight. I know what she is here for. I'm not stupid; they want information on the Straw-hats, and I doubt she is going to ask nicely. I steel my nerves. I will not give the screams she wants, no matter what. I won't give her the satisfaction.

We just stare at each other in the glass, until she comes around to stand in front of me. She has burn marks as well as bruises. Looks like Nami gave it to her good.

I am scared, only because I don't know what she will do to me. Once I know, I will calm down, but until then I will be hyperactive. Because I am scared, I am also reckless. I am brave, or stupid, because I smirk at her.

"I heard a couple of your screams. Electricity not feel too good?"

She frowned and grasped my chin in her pink long nails. I don't dare wince as they scratch into my face.

"I can't wait to hear yours. You sound like a sassy one."

She releases me and cracks her whip, which I am ashamed to say makes me jump.

"Now, you said you have information on the Straw-hats. Any information the marines get can be used. So tell me."

I roll my eyes. Act confident. Act brave. Act like a Straw-hat.

"I said I would tell you. I didn't say I would tell you willingly. You want it, I am making you work for it."

Sadi-chan smirks at me. We have a mutual agreement now; we both see each other as challenges. I won't talk, and she won't stop until I do. It's almost comforting, because there is nothing I hate more then losing.

She walks around me, trying to frighten me.

"So, let's start with your name."

It doesn't scare me because I can still see what she is doing in the mirror. I think carefully. Should I give her information about me? I don't think it would hurt if I did. Besides, I am like her: I need information.

"All right Sadi-chan, how about an old-fashioned trade system."

She slides back in front of me again, her eyes gleaming with interest. The longer I stall with her, the less damage I can take until Luffy and the others come back.

"What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes, a silly smile coming over my face. I feel the reckless heat roasting my body.

"You ask a question, I ask a question. That way we both get answers."

Sadi-chan seemed to ponder this, tapping her chin.

"Hmm, I guess it can be all right."

I answer her first question with a confident voice.

"My name is Rose."

Sadi-chan brushed her fingertips against my cheek, sending tremors of frozen fear through my hot confidence.

"Rose-chan, what a pretty name? Ask your question."

I try not to let my discomfort show as I glance around. What could I ask her? Ah, that would be nice to know.

"What is the deal with this cell?"

Sadi-chan looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I looked around.

"The double mirrors and things. What makes it so special?"

Sadi-chan nodded.

"Ah, I see. This is on the first floor, but it is soundproof and visually hidden. You can't be heard or seen in here, but you can see and hear things outside."

Interesting, and I could possibly use that. Good it was as I suspected. I am on the first floor. I see the normal cells around us, but not the front door. No matter they will still find me.

"My turn, Rose-chan."

The way she says it makes her sound like an okama. I shiver inwardly as I inquire politely.

"Yes?"

Sadi-chan went over the mirror walls, but her gaze, at least I think, never left me.

"Are you a Straw-hat Pirate?"

I shake my head.

"No."

She keeps giving me easy ones, but this is only warming up. Soon I won't be able to answer any of her questions. I have to keep my questions good until that time. Should I ask how long I have been asleep? No, I can just check my internal clock. Oh, it's been almost four hours. Dang, I was out wasn't I? It's about noon or one now. I hope they made it out. Ah, my question.

"Did all the Straw-hats make it out safe with Jinbe and Bon Kurei?"

Sadi-chan frowned and spat.

"Yes. They got to the top of the lift, gathered up that okama rabble and they took off in the boat before we could even get to floor three. Then we had to take care of you so that slowed us down."

I slump in my seat, relieved. Good, my plan worked. They all got out, and I seriously doubt they just took off. Knowing them, they would have circled back to get me. At least I hope. Despite my bravado, I would like to avoid torture if I can. Sadi-chan came over and slammed her whip butt against the armrest, right next to my wrist. I am pleased to say I didn't react.

"Now then, what are the Straw-hats plans?"

Ah, the harder questions now. I can't tell them that because the marines might follow their routes and capture them. I smirk and shrug, playing innocent. Sadi-chan buried her nails suddenly into my arm, and I tense at the pain that rips into my arm along with the inch long nails. I close my eyes. It's worse if I see the damage. I hear a squelching noise and the pain diminishes slightly.

"You do know Rose-chan. Now tell me, unless you want your screams to echo in here nicely."

I feel a rush of fear. It was only a matter of time considering such a torture expert Sadi-chan is. Nevertheless, I had expected this so my fear is gone.

"Sorry Sadi-chan, but I have nothing left to trade, and neither do you."

Sadi-chan gave a growl of frustration, stomping off to stand by the mirror again. I watch her intently; trying to read her, see when she will strike. She stands there lost in thought, before moaning.

"Huuh, you know Rose-chan, I can do anything I like to you in here. Amputating things is a very effective form of torture."

I stiffen so much I'm sure the tension will burst my muscles. Out of all of the things she can do to me, she picks that. I can live with whipping, waterboarding, cuts, any other kind of torture; they can heal. Scars will remain and it will still be painful, but they can heal. Amputations are different. They don't heal. I will have to change my entire lifestyle to accommodate for it, and I wouldn't like to do that.

Sadi-chan smirked, noticing my discomfort.

"I could cut off so many things."

I see through her ploy. She is saying these things to scare me, and it is almost working. She strides over, fingering my knees.

"I could cut off your legs."

No I need my legs to run from enemies, to fight. I need them to play tag with Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper. I need my legs.

She moved up, brushing my hands lightly.

"Your hands next."

I need my hands to eat Sanji's food, and to hold Nami's maps, and Robin's books. I need them to hand Franky cola, and bandage injuries with Chopper. I need them to tag Luffy, I need them to help Usopp, and I need them to return Zoro's silent and rare hugs. I need my hands.

A finger flicked my ear, making me jerk away from the offending hand. She whispers right in my ear.

"Your ears."

I need my ears to listen to Brook's music, to Usopp's and Robin's stories, Sanji fawning over me, Nami beating the boys up, Franky's super, Chopper's kindness, Luffy's laugh, Zoro's encouragement. I need my ears.

I close my eyes, hoping childishly that the threat will go away if I can't see it. The finger brushes my eyelid.

"Then your eyes."

No, I need my eyes to see Nami's maps, Luffy's smile, and Robin's books. I need them to see Zoro's smile, Franky's contraptions. I need them to see my friends achieve their dreams. I need my eyes.

The finger drifted over my lips and Sadi-chan is hovering over me, behind my back like a teacher looking down at a test. Personal space isn't heeded and I feel trapped and confined. My modesty meter is going off the charts but I listen to the final breath in my ear.

"Then your tongue."

I need to taste Sanji's food, sing with Brook, tell Luffy what a great captain he is, laugh at Usopp's stories, talk with all the members of the crew, and to tell Zoro my insecurities and my triumphs. I need my tongue. I whisper.

"I can't tell you anything with my tongue cut out."

Sadi-chan chuckled, but it held little humor. More like wickedness.

"That is why it is last."

I am so close to falling into her trap, but I stop because I hear voices in my head.

Don't worry you can do this-Nami

You are braver then I will ever be-Usopp

Don't worry, I will protect you Rose-swan-Sanji

You aren't alone-Chopper

You have a family here-Robin

We will stand behind you-Brook

You are super Rose sis-Franky

Be brave. You are stronger then you think you are-Zoro

The note that I had practically memorized from my first trip burns itself into my resolve like a brand, strengthening it. Right, I had them behind me then, I have them behind me now. I can face this. I can be strong.

I can be brave.

I straighten proudly giving a smile to match my confidence, small, but still there.

"You know, I need all my body parts so I'm going to have to decline that offer."

Sadi-chan notices my transformation and frowns. Ah, I have upset her. Good. She can't win.

"I won't have to if you tell me the info."

I sneer.

"Can't do that either. Looks like a stalemate."

She frowns deeper and then smirks. She leaves the room, and I watch her go into a side room. She comes back with her hands behind her back, the object hiding she is carrying hidden affectively. She sets it down behind the chair in my blind spot. So I resign myself to the fact that I will see it when she wants me to,

"Rose-chan tell me."

"No."

I answer firmly and without hesitation. Suddenly a loud noise assaults my ears and a thin razor edge cuts into my leg for any instant. I bow my head, pinching the top of my shirt in my teeth for comfort. Holy moly that hurt.

Sadi-chan withdrew her whip. A deep gash went up the length of my thigh. A thick welt was already forming. I grit my teeth. I have shown weakness, and I have shown pain. She has almost won with that surprise attack.

Seeing how little that affected me, Sadi-chan started flogging me without a break, her whip descending on me again and again, and the metronome of cracks filling the air. She screamed maniacally.

"Scream Rose-chan. Scream for me! Tell me your secrets!"

I bite my shirt harder, trying to distract myself from the continuous attacks. Luffy would say that to protect his friends this is necessary. For Zoro, it would be a training exercise. Brook would make a skull joke. Usopp would exaggerate it in his stories. Robin would calmly explain the mechanics of whipping. Chopper would try to bandage me. Sanji would stay back and tell me how cute I was. Franky wouldn't feel it for his iron body. Nami would beat her up again. Get a grip.

Suddenly the barrage stopped, and I found myself breathing hard and trembling. Pain ravaged my body and I felt blood sliding across my skin. My arms, legs and torso are covered in cuts. Crap, this sucks. Escaping will be harder now. Sadi-chan examined me.

"Still haven't screamed. I will hear them."

I bite my lip.

"Not if it involves betraying my friends."

She shrugs and reaches around my chair.

"Oh well, looks like we have to do harder stuff."

She pulls out a giant pair of scissors. She grins evilly at me.

"Now, about those fingers…"

She trailed off and I allow my eyes to widen in horror as I realize what she is going to do.

She is going to cut my fingers off!

My mind goes completely blank with terror. My brand of the note is wiped away as fear completely takes over my mind. The fear awakens an animalistic instinct almost. I just think one thing: get out.

I let out a cat like hiss and Sadi-chan jumped back. I kept my eyes on her, waiting her to move. I got the main concept, get out, but my strategic mind had completely shut down. I was frozen. I couldn't do anything except sit there.

Then a whisper: Be brave. You are stronger then you think you are.

I blink and like that I am thinking again. Zoro said I am stronger then I think, so I imagine myself as strong as Luffy, as strong as Zoro himself. Now think.

I need to get out of the chair. Get out of the chair, then the room. Then I can outrun anything they throw at me, at least try until I find the entrance and the Straw-hat crew. First thing is first: get out of the chair.

I start to buck and writhe, trying to escape my confinement. I know I look desperate. I know I look terrified, but I don't care. I will not give up, no matter what.

It is worthless; you can't escape.

Shut up Rose, just shut up. At least I am doing something. At least I'm putting up a fight.

Sadi-chan starts laughing at me.

"What do you think that will do? You are trapped here."

Looks like it's two against one, Sadi-chan and myself vs. myself. I don't care. I will get out of here. Any injury to me will make him feel guilty, and I can't have that. These welts are already pushing it.

I feel the slight scrape of the chair against the floor as I steadily move backwards. All this time, I don't make a single noise. I won't give her the satisfaction. Sadi-chan reaches forward, shears in hand and panic spikes up so much I give an extra push with my feet and I topple the chair backwards. I grunt as my wounds ache at the impact on the concrete floor. Sadi-chan's laughter increases.

"You are pathetic."

I growl at her.

"Better then missing fingers."

She leans down and hauls me back upright. I am still struggling. I won't give up. If I keep repeating that, I won't.

Then I see it, a flash of green. I do a double take and almost laugh in joy.

Zoro is there, creeping stealthily down the hallway, swords in hand. He is looking around, and not making a noise. He is here. He will rescue me.

No, he can't see you. He can't hear you. He doesn't know you are here. The weaker side whispers in my mind.

No, I can think. I can think of a way to contact him. Sadi-chan doesn't notice him yet; she is too busy testing the scissors on some of my clothing, ripping through the bottom of my shirt like a knife through butter. No don't focus on that. Think.

Ah, brilliant. He can't see or hear, but he has other senses. Haki.

I close my eyes and concentrate, not on the sound of ripping cloth, but Zoro, strong Zoro only meters away. I summon all of my concentration into that one word.

_Zoro._

I open my eyes and stare intensely at him, hoping he will sense it. He acts normally; so he didn't sense it. I will have to try harder.

"Now, let's try it on flesh."

I feel another slice of panic dig into my mind and I see it. Zoro pauses and tenses, looking like a dog catching the scent. I feel a rush of relief. He felt me. I know it.

I curl my hands into fists tightly, not giving her my fingers to just lop off. I need time. Sadi-chan dug her fingernails into my skin, hoping to loosen them but I didn't dare.

"Come on Rose-chan, there is no need to struggle so. We can give you food here, and shelter, and clothing. Stay here for awhile."

I snort.

"You can also give me a death sentence. No thanks."

I turn back discreetly at Zoro. He is still standing there, his back turned to me. I concentrate again.

_Turn around._

Zoro stiffens and slowly makes a three sixty, staring at the cell I was in. His eye roamed over me several times. I smiled unintentionally. Yes Zoro.

_Cut this wall. I am here._

Zoro looks unsure for a second.

"Here we are. Now I will hear your screams."

I had been so distracted by my nakama, I had relaxed my fists. She now held three of my fingers in my hand and was putting them in between the blades.

My mind went into panic overload. My plans had all failed. I was finished. I struggled but it was too late. I look away from the shears just in time to see Zoro slice through the double mirror.

Sadi-chan screams and drops the scissors. They didn't cut me, but I am too terrified to care. Zoro looks like a wrathful god; I have never seen him this angry before. He takes the scene in at a glance and immediately moves to cut Sadi-chan down. The torturess recovers from her initial surprise and raises his whip.

"I will hear—"

She doesn't even finish before her whip is reduced to shreds. Zoro cuts through her, and her blood spills on the floor. She is unconscious but in bad shape. Some flecks on me, but I don't feel anything. I am completely numb.

Zoro cuts through the binds holding me to the chair. As soon as I am free, my mind kicks back into gear, like getting a jumpstart for a car. As soon as I know I am not restrained, I leap forward, burying my head into Zoro's chest, clutching his shirt in between my trembling fingers.

I need to know he is real. I need to know this is no hallucination.

Zoro tenses for a moment before he slowly eases me onto the ground in front of him.

"Rose? Are you ok?"

I am panting so hard, and my heartbeat thuds in my ears like a bass drum. I need one minute. I shake my head, trying desperately to control my rapid breathing. God, I am so scared. Was, was scared.

Zoro seems to realize that I need this and sits still for a minute before slowly easing himself out of my grasp, bringing me back to reality. No weakness, be brave, be strong.

I jump away from him, which agitates my injuries. I wince, cradling my, thankfully whole, hands. I mutter.

"I'm sorry. I am so weak. I'm so sorry."

I know I just almost had my fingers chopped off, but Zoro saved me. I am ok. Now I am just being a baby.

"Rose what did she do to you?"

Zoro's eyes were hard as the steel he carries. I take a deep breath and my breathing is under control now. My heartbeat is faded.

"Tell you later. Let's get out of here."

Zoro nods and stands. I try to push myself up, but my legs won't work. I glance at them curiously. Why won't they work? The whipping wasn't that bad. Then I get it.

My legs are still scared. Fear has taken away my power of walking.

I look up apologetically at Zoro.

"I, I can't."

He gets the message, picking me up gently and setting me on his back in piggyback style. I am so ashamed I might die. He talks about me being brave and strong, and I can't even walk I am so terrified. Sadi-chan was right; I am pathetic.

Zoro walks with a patience and purpose toward the exit, at least I hope. I whisper in his ear.

"Zoro, tell me, am I strong and brave like you say?"

Zoro turns his head to look at me and I see him see through me. He had thought it was my injuries, but now he knows it is my fear that is debilitating me. I duck my head down. I am so sorry Zoro. He says calmly.

"I think you are the strongest, and the bravest girl I have ever met."

My legs solidify again, Zoro giving them steel braces as a foundation to walk again. I feel my fear receding, and my weakness as well, leaving only strength and bravery behind. I smile to myself. He always does that.

"Zoro, I can walk now."

For once, he doesn't refuse. He sets me down like I am a delicate object. I stretch, thank everything I have my fingers and Zoro, and smile at him.

"All right, let's get out of here."

He takes off at a brisk pace and I keep up with a trot. Not a lot of pain is present; I will be more in pain tomorrow.

"Where are the others?"

I ask casually. I don't want Zoro and me to escape and they get caught here in Impel Down looking for me. Zoro shook his head.

"On the ship fighting the marines that came as backup. I was the only one that came back to rescue you."

I nod. Ok, that makes sense. We find the big door easily and walk out onto the dock. The Sunny is out far, anchored and keeping off a few marine battleships. I really don't want to swim.

Zoro waves from the dock to the Sunny, and suddenly there is a rubber arm inches away from my face. Zoro wraps his arm around my waist and he grabs Luffy's arm. In a few seconds we are flying through the air. I feel Zoro wrap around me as sort of a cocoon as we hit the side of the ship with a smack, and I can't help a small groan of pain at the slight impact. Then we flipped over the railing.

I collapse to the deck, on my hands and knees. Through the blood, sweat, and fear I had survived Impel Down. We had made it out alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry guys, I should probably stop apologizing, but I can't help it. Spring break is busy lol. Anyway, whoo, we survived! Barely lol. All right. Onward. Thanks for all your reviews and love. **

"Rose!"

I smile up at Chopper as the reindeer starts bandaging my injuries.

"Sorry Chopper, I got a bit roughed up."

Zoro sits on the deck beside the railing, looking calm as ever but I see the tenseness in his posture. Was he, worried about me? He shouldn't be.

"Rose."

Within seconds the entire crew is gathered. They look over me critically so I give them the best thing I could; a reassuring smile.

"I'm all right, promise."

Brook's skeletal hand ghosted over my arm and I fight a flinch. I can't let them worry about me like this. He shakes his head, his afro bouncing.

"I'm glad I don't have skin when I see this."

I shrug, sending spikes of pain through me. I just have to stop moving until Chopper finishes bandaging me. Nami gives me a sympathetic look.

"Are you ok?"

I sigh. I told them I was fine didn't I? Why couldn't they get that? A shadow fell over me. I look up to see Luffy standing over me with a face like someone had died. I gulp slightly, but lean back. He is not happy, at all. Luffy crossed his arms.

"Rose."

He sounds angry. I sigh.

"Yes Luffy?"

Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"Rose, you deliberately stayed, knowing how I felt about Bon-chan staying last time. You know how I feel about leaving nakama behind."

I don't break eye contact with him as I start to say.

"Luf—"

"What if you had been killed? What if we couldn't rescue you? Do you understand how worried about you we were?"

"Lu—"

"Look at you, you are now hurt and injured, and all for our sakes. We didn't want that. I want to protect everyone Rose. That's why I got stronger."

I tuned him out, starting to get frustrated. I knew he would react this way, but he wasn't giving me any chance to explain. I take a deep breath, and turn on my best motherly voice.

"Rose I don't want you to ever stay behind again, even if it is to save us, I mean what if—"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

I ordered firmly. Surprisingly, he shut up. I didn't dare relax as I order with my best mother voice again, sternly.

"Sit down and listen to me."

Luffy sits down, absolutely stunned. I don't mean to sound so harsh, but seriously. He needs to stop talking. I take a deep breath and my frustration dies.

"Now Luffy, does it look like I'm not all right?"

Luffy cocked his head at the question, like I was stupid.

"Yes, you are covered in injuries."

I smile at him.

"Does it look like I can't handle it?"

The entire ship goes silent. Luffy opens his mouth to answer, but I interrupt him.

"Answer carefully Luffy. If you say yes, you have no business asking me to be a part of the crew."

I say it completely serious, and it is true. If I can't handle protecting my friends, I cannot be a Straw-hat. That is what they live for. Luffy bowed his head in defeat.

"No."

I pat his shoulder.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. I was bound to get roughed up. I kept my promise didn't I? I said I would survive and I did. It could be worse, and I'm fine. It was my fault for not making the lift and it was my decision to stay. I wanted to make sure you all got out. If anyone should be blamed it is me and me alone. You don't need to feel guilty for this."

Luffy looked unsure for a minute, before smiling.

"All right Rose."

He gives me a soft hug.

"Welcome back."

I laugh loudly.

"It's good to be back."

Suddenly I notice the other occupants on the ship that I had forgotten about. I grin.

"Jinbe, Bon Kurei, how are you both?"

Bon Kurei spun on his toes cackling.

"Good to see you too Rose-chan! Not nice of you to change the plans so suddenly on me like that."

I bowed my head respectfully.

"I apologize, it was a last minute thing."

He just grinned.

"It worked out."

I bowed my head again to Jinbe, who is sitting cross-legged on the deck.

"Jinbe sir. I'm glad to finally meet you formally. I am Rose."

Jinbe smiled kindly.

"Yes Rose, I have heard a lot about you."

I smile. How cool it is to meet the Knight of the Sea in person. I look around. Everyone is still looking rather glum. I grin.

"Well, all serious matters out of the way, I think we should celebrate our newest world challenging feat."

As expected, all of the Straw-hats' faces lit up with excitement. Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Give me a moment to fix something up."

He went to the kitchen and disappeared. I grinned at Zoro.

"I owe you a drink."

Zoro grinned at me as a barrel of sake suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You are right. Besides, alcohol is a great painkiller."

Nami hands me a wooden tankard filled with the clear liquid. I eye it carefully, not really sure if I want to do this. Zoro nudged me.

"Come on Rose."

I sigh.

"All right, yolo."

I take a sip of the drink and coughed slightly. The taste is strong, like liquid fire. It's peppery almost, but I swallow it. I guess my face looks pretty strange because everyone laughs at me. I stick out my tongue and a wave of haziness descends on my mind. As expected, I have a low tolerance for alcohol. I sigh as I glance at Zoro.

"There, happy?"

Zoro smiled genuinely as he drained his tankard.

"Very."

Luffy bounced next to me.

"What's yolo mean?"

I laugh, the alcohol making it bubble out of my lips. Wow, I never need to drink again. I push the tankard away from me, before I did something else stupid.

"Yolo is a term from my world, an acronym. You Only Live Once."

Luffy smiled at that, thinking about the words.

"I like that. Yolo."

I grin. I had once again introduced something from my world into theirs. It looks like they enjoy it too.

Food appears as Sanji and a few Okama cooks lay it out on the lawn. Everyone digs in. I do as well, knowing I need food and rest to help with my injuries.

Jinbe sits next to me, and I stop eating. He shakes his head at Luffy and Usopp who are dancing with beer across the deck.

"The future pirate king sure is childish."

I shrug.

"It's what makes him great. You know how he is though. He can be childish, but if he wants to be serious, he can be dangerous."

Jinbe nodded. I took a deep breath and it did a little to clear my head. I would rather not act like a complete fool in front of my favorite characters. Jinbe glanced at me wisely.

"Ah Rose you know them well."

I nod.

"I do. I am like you: an ally, but not an official member the crew yet."

Jinbe ate quietly. I feel like I need to talk to him.

"Thank you Jinbe."

Yes, that is a start. Jinbe looks at me strangely. I drink a little water, smiling.

"Yes, thank you for what you did in the war. You helped Luffy tremendously, and you helped him recover after. For that I am grateful."

I smile at him.

"Luffy is the one that wears his heart on his sleeve, and when someone important to him dies, it affects him deeply. Without your guidance, I don't know if he would have recovered."

Jinbe closed his eyes.

"Would you have done the same thing?"

I nodded.

"I would have tried."

Jinbe smiled.

"You are like me."

I bowed to him.

"I am honored, Jinbe-san."

He stated.

"You respect me a lot."

I drained my glass.

"I told you, you helped Luffy, and your loyalty is something I deeply admire. You are a good man Jinbe, and anyone can see you are someone to be respected."

Jinbe looks somewhat pleased by my answer. I watch Chopper go from okama to okama, bandaging injuries received on the battlefield. I then remember something.

"Jinbe, how is the situation between fishmen and humans? Are they better? Is there less discrimination?"

Jinbe grew grave.

"No Rose, there is little change."

I sigh.

"That is too bad."

I give him a secretive glance. He looks years older. Has this affected him that much, put so much stress on his shoulders? I think of America, and it's own bloody history. We too have discriminated against people that were deemed less then the Caucasian race. I narrow my eyes. How sickening and petty some humans are.

"Jinbe, listen to me."

He looks at me with interest. I censor my information as I say clearly.

"I come from an island where hundreds of years ago, people were also discriminated against like the fishmen are today. They were beaten, forced into slavery because they were deemed uncivilized and less of human beings even though they are the same. After a war, several protests, and laws were passed to protect those individuals' rights, they were considered equal, and those people, all of them, live in harmony with each other. I believe it is the same with fishmen, it just takes time and a lot of hard work. Changing the world doesn't happen overnight."

I smile kindly at him.

"So don't give up, ok?"

Jinbe gave me a warm smile.

"Of course Rose. Thank you."

I stand and fight the flinch that tries to dart across my face because of the pain.

"Sorry Jinbe, but I have to go break up this fight."

I had seen it coming from a mile away from the moment Luffy sat down opposite of Nami. Sanji was about to hit the boiling point. Just as a burning foot was about to descend on a rubber head, I stepped in between them, my lady like persona already in place.

"Sanji-kun, can I have a little water. I am just so thirsty, and I know you would get some for me."

"Right away Rose-swan."

He spun off, leaving a trail of hearts in his wake. I sigh sitting next to Luffy.

"He just can't give you a break."

Luffy looked up, his mouth full of Nami's food.

"Thanks Rose."

I nod. Suddenly Nami stiffens. I give her a look.

"What is it Nami?"

Nami glances around, before looking a little off to the right. She stands up.

"Cyclone, two o'clock. All crewmembers, let's go."

All of the Straw-hats stood, a determined and surprisingly focused look in their eye. Jinbe glanced around, concerned.

"Should we help?"

I scoot up against the railing.

"I would just sit still unless Nami tells you to do something. Sometimes the best way to help is to stay out of the way."

Nami pulled her hair back and started giving orders.

"Zoro Sanji, protect the ship. There is rain coming. Usopp Luffy, take care of the sails. Franky, get your tools ready."

She turned to Jinbe.

"Jinbe, can you steer? You are a skilled navigator too, but listen to my commands."

Jinbe nods and stands by the wheel. Nami nodded at Robin.

"Tie things down on the deck. Everyone else, get inside."

I limp carefully over to the galley. They are probably better without my help. I am injured after all.

Brook and Chopper followed me inside. The little doctor was clinging to the skeleton like a barnacle and I petted him soothingly.

"Hey, it's ok Chopper. We will protect you."

Brook nodded.

"Rose-san is right Chopper-san."

Chopper nodded into Brook's ribcage. I smile and look out to see the crew scurrying around on deck in organized chaos. Raindrops were starting to fall, and they were huge. I mean house sized huge.

Zoro and Sanji stood on top of the crow's nest, slicing and burning them out of the way of the ship. They of course were arguing about who would take care of the most. Robin was tying up loose things on deck. A railing blew off the side of the ship, and a minute later it was good as new and Franky wiped his brow, mallet in hand. These guys knew how to take care of themselves and fight together yet separate, but when a threat to all of them came, they came together like glue.

Luffy and Usopp were tying down sails, but they were moving so slowly. The wind kept ripping them out of their hands. I bit my lip and made a hasty decision. I open the door to the galley and make my way across the deck.

The wind blows me this way and that and I feel like I am going to be swept away. I gripped my tough toes against the grass to plant myself as I strode swiftly to the mast. I climbed the ladder carefully, ignoring the yells coming from Nami that I was going to hurt myself. I should probably listen to her, but I don't.

I reach the yard. Luffy has his all right, but Usopp without his rubber reach to grab the sail back is struggling. I grab the sail alongside Usopp, who looks up in surprise.

"Rose."

I glance at him, and then back down at the sail that I grip in my fingers like a lifeline.

"I hold. You tie."

Usopp nods, looping the rope around the sail, tying it up in the yard. I don't know very much nautical stuff, but what I do know is that in a storm you need to ride the waves and not rely on sail power because they could be destroyed by harsh winds. So I hold them still as Usopp ties.

I see something move out of the corner of my eye and turn to see a giant wave bearing down on us. It will smack Luffy, Usopp, and me off the yard and into the sea if we aren't careful.

I let go of the sail and grab Usopp, hugging him to the yard as the wave smacked into us. He yelled in surprise while I hissed in pain. The salt water soaked into my injuries and it was like fire on ice, melting through everything. I just gripped my hands tighter to the mast in pain, and that probably saved our lives. The wave shook us, but didn't dislodge us from our perch.

I loosened my hold on Usopp and still gripping the mast, glanced around. Luffy had wrapped his arms several times around the mast, but had loosened his grip due to the seawaters paralyzing affects. I was about to help when Zoro appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Luffy by his vest and pinning him against the mast as a wind blew, almost blowing the captain into the sea.

Now we were flowing with the waves, riding them up and down like an amusement park ride. I still gripped the wood, but I let the wind blow my ponytail back and let the water hit me slightly. I felt my stomach do flips as we went up and down. I made sure to have a rope handy to hold on to as I laughed. This was kind of fun, minus the dying part.

Suddenly, it dispersed. Sunlight beamed brightly, white puffy clouds dotted the sky, and not a wave in sight. It was like the storm never happened.

I relax my now cramping fingers and smile. Man, what a ride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, not business this time, but the ultimate enemy to authors everywhere, aka writers block, has stopped me from updating! Don't worry, I defeated it.**

I slip back down to the deck with Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro. Nami gave me a slight smack on the forehead.

"You idiot, do I have to start hitting you now too? I told you it was dangerous with your injuries."

I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help."

Nami gave me a small smile.

"Thank you."

I smiled back carefully. Bon Kurei leapt from the galley, spinning on his toes.

"Un deux trois. is it over?"

Jinbe walked down the stairs to the main deck.

"Nami, you have a talent."

Nami smiled proudly.

"Not really."

Sanji ran around the entire ship, yelling.

"Oh Nami-swan!"

I shook my head at him. I can't stop him; there is no point. Franky finished patching the last hole in the side.

"All right Nami sis, all repairs are completed super!"

Nami nodded at him.

"All right, back to the festivities."

Robin plopped down on the deck with a book in her fingers, looking the picture of relaxation. Usopp and Chopper found some chopsticks and started dancing with them in their noses with Brook's music playing cheerily in the background. The okama ate food cooked by Sanji, played with Franky's cyborg features, and held drinking contests with Zoro. Jinbe sat and watched the party, joining in to tell a story or a joke. Luffy was eating, naturally, much to everyone's dismay. Bon Kurei led an okama dance, which I could only participate in if I wanted to fall off my toes and break my neck.

In short, everything was back to normal.

I sat beside Nami, asking.

"Hey Nami, how do you sense the weather like you do?"

Nami glanced down at her plate just in time to see it disappear entirely. She sighed in resignation, grabbing another plate.

"It's difficult to explain. It's like a sixth sense almost. I feel the different air pressures and change in temperature and wind. It's like an extension of my body almost."

I cock my head to one side, coming up with a thought.

"Hey Nami, do you think you might be developing haki?"

Nami gave me an excited look.

"Are you sure Rose?"

I shrug. It was just a thought.

"I have no idea, but I don't know anyone else who could do what you do so it is possible. I'm not sure though."

Nami smiled and I saw a flash behind her. I see Robin holding a mirror and flashing it in my direction. I smirk. Well if that isn't someone wanting me I don't know what is.

I politely excused myself and made my way over to the archeologist.

"Hey Robin, what's up?"

She smiled up at me and put her book to one side. Wow, this is serious then. Robin patted a place in the grass beside her. I sit cross-legged.

"I have told you about my world and our history Rose."

I nod.

"Yes, I enjoy your history lessons."

Robin looked at me eagerly.

"So, would you please tell me about your world? What is it like? Are there pirates, and marines? Is there history? Is being an archeologist allowed?"

I relax. I had expected something much worse then this. Of course I should tell her. Not everything of course, but I can tell her history and things. It's only fair for us to trade knowledge.

"Yes Robin, of course, but only one question at a time please."

Robin nodded in consent. I take a deep breath, thinking.

"There used to be pirates, several centuries ago in my world, but the government caught and executed them all. They were actually hired by the governments of different countries to attack merchant ships for goods and money. Some of the names of my world are here as well. Captain Kidd for instance is an infamous pirate in our world, as well as Blackbeard actually. Blackbeard is known for his cruelty, like in this world."

Robin's face fell to an uncomfortable frown.

"So he was in your world too?"

I nod, sighing.

"Yep, but he was killed in a battle at sea."

Robin smiled a little there.

"Do people like to learn things?"

I sigh again.

"You would love it Robin. Education is free and is required in my country. You have to go to school to learn history, math, science, languages, and other subjects. You are actually persecuted if you don't come to school."

Robin smiled dreamily, thinking of a place she could learn in peace. I decide not to tell her about the people who hate school, who take it for granted. Instead I tell her about all the history I can think of, starting back at the ancient days of Mesopotamia. I include the Egyptians, the Mexican Indian nations, England, and of course America's history. I am a little rusty in some places considering I learned it back about five years ago without reviews.

I include the wars, the social systems, the politics, and the government. I tell her about my dull and boring life, with high school and sports. I also tell her about how we don't have Devil Fruits in my world, about how everyone is completely normal.

Robin sits still and calmly as I told her about our world, soaking up the information about me like a sponge. This is why she was so curious about me last time, trying to figure out about me. It was because I was a valuable information source; I was a mystery, and she wanted to know more about me.

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Robin. It was like I talked about something, and I immediately thought of ten other things to talk about. Finally the sun was setting when I finally ran out of things to talk about. I fell silent and Robin just said one word.

"Wow."

I laughed.

"Yeah you could say that."

I was suddenly tackled from behind. I allowed it to happen, ignoring the pain racing through my body. Robin chuckled as I looked up to see the culprit.

"Oh, hey Usopp."

He just grinned.

"What are you all talking about?"

I glance around to make sure that none of the okama are around before I whisper.

"My world."

Usopp plopped down, looking interested.

"Really? How is it?"

I shrugged.

"Well, there's good and bad, and it's pretty boring. Most of the time it's hard to find the good with the bad actually."

I frown, thinking of all the suicides, homicides, school shootings, muggings and other things that people hear about on the news. I come from a small town, so the probability of that happening is slim, but you still hear about it. Usopp frowned.

"Is that why you love coming here?"

I nod. There are problems with every world, but at least here I feel welcome and have fun. Robin asked.

"So Rose, how do you know about us?"

I froze; I hadn't explained that. Robin looked interested again. I tap my chin thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Well, you guys know about video transponder snails right?"

Both of them nod.

"It's kind of like that. I can watch you all doing all the things you do in that sense. You all are pretty popular too. Also, you guys are a book series too, in a way."

Usopp smiled.

"I'm sure it's because of the great Usopp-sama."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's totally it."

Robin shook her head.

"So you know about all of us because it shows all of our lives?"

I shake my head.

"No, only the events in your life that was the most important in your lives, the ones that shaped who you are and your dreams. Luffy's life is the one I know the most details about, but I don't know everything."

Robin nodded.

"Ah, I see. Interesting."

I shrug.

"Not half as interesting as your world."

I look around and realize that it is night. The party is still going strong, but my mind is getting a little hazy for sleep, and I have a throbbing headache. Probably the hangover to the drink I had earlier. I need something to relax, and a hot bath sounds like the exact thing I need.

I excuse myself and make my way to the bathroom. I grab a towel, and strip of my clothes and bandages, sitting down in the hot water. It stings my wounds a little, but I wince and relax. I take stock of my injuries carefully, prodding at the slits in my skin.

There are seven cuts on my arms, five on my legs, and three on my stomach. I grimace. Stupid Sadi-chan with her sadistic ways.

I make sure I clean each cut thoroughly. I can't get an infection or it would be really bad. I wash everything and get out, drying off carefully. My wounds bled a little and the water has turned pink. Feeling like a new person, I put my clothes back on. My muscles feel ten times more relaxed and I am definitely ready for a bed.

Suddenly I hear Luffy's excited call.

"Island! Island ahead."

I grin, making my way to the deck. Looks like a bed will have to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess who got a crap ton of homework :( yay. So I might might not update in awhile. Just letting you know.**

I made my way onto the deck, my brown hair wrapped up in my towel turban. Seeing Franky, I ask the large cyborg.

"Oi, what's going on?"

Franky slammed his forearms together, showing off his star proudly.

"Super! Luffy found an island."

Sure enough, there was an island in the distance, bathed in moonlight and a town sparkled on the coast like a gem. I grin. Looks like my adventure isn't over for the day.

Bon Kurei spun wildly.

"Un deux trois, looks like our stop is here candies."

I glance at him.

"Are we dropping you off here Bon-chan?"

Bon Kurei stopped spinning, only to leap like a ballerina over to stand by my side.

"Yes Rose-chan. Ivankov-sama gave me an eternal pose to Momoiro Island. It is too far out of the way for Mugi-chan to take us, so we were going to steal a ship and sail like the criminals we are."

I smile at him and bow my head.

"Well good luck to you Bon-chan. I'm sure Ivankov will be happy to see you."

I glance over at Jinbe.

"You too Jinbe? Are you leaving?"

Jinbe shook his head.

"No, you all will go through Fishmen Island to get back to the New World. I will stay with you until then."

I grin. Good, I get to stay with the respectable knight of the sea for a little longer. Luffy sat on top of the figurehead, looking eagerly to the island ahead. I call up.

"Luffy, are we stopping here?"

He nods. Figures. Usopp rained on our excitement as he exclaimed.

"Woah Luffy, there are three marine battleships docked at this island. We can't stop."

Sanji lit a cigarette.

"We are in need of supplies for the long trip to the Island of Beasts. We don't know when we will stop at the next island."

Chopper nodded.

"We need medical supplies too. I used up a lot in Impel Down."

Franky interjected.

"Cola too."

Nami shivered.

"We will get caught if we just go ashore."

Zoro shrugs.

"Who cares? We can fight them off."

I sigh. As usual, they forget one important factor.

"Hello guys? They all know your faces, but they don't know me."

They all stared at me. I laughed.

"What? I'm serious."

Brook said seriously.

"Can you carry all those supplies by yourself Rose-san?"

One of the okama steps up.

"We will help her, don't worry."

I shake my head.

"No, you need to hurry and steal a ship. You just broke out of prison; they would be looking for you."

Sanji danced around me.

"I will help you Rose-swan!"

I shake my head.

"Nope, I can get it all."

Sanji and Chopper handed me a list, and I scanned it briefly. Ok, so maybe not. I can't carry ten animals worth of meat, a garden full of vegetables, fifteen barrels of cola, and all of the herbs Chopper wants me to by myself. I smile as I come up with an ingenious plan.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can. You guys stay here."

Robin asked quietly.

"Are you sure Rose? That's a lot."

I flicked my hair back, bating my eyelashes, and putting myself into the part.

"Just you watch; I'm going to get all of it."

We dock down the coast from the town. I leap off of the ship with the okamas and Bon Kurei. The rest of the crew jumps off but they stay near the ship. Well, almost everyone as Luffy takes off into the foliage like his pants are on fire. I just hope he stays away from the town if my plan is going to work.

We are on the outskirts when I say goodbye to my little group of friends. I clasp hands with Bon Kurei.

"Good luck to you. I hope you find Momoiro Island."

Bon Kurei nodded and tiptoed off with his band of cross dressers, disappearing into the dark. I'm glad to meet the okama, and I'm glad he actually made it out this time. I take a deep breath; make sure my persona is in place, before I step into the lighted suburbs of the town.

The people are out in the streets, looking for parties, laughing, and drinking. Marines are crawling everywhere, guns and swords not being used, but in plain sight as a warning. A typical Friday night in other words, except for the marines of course.

I skate in between the people, trying to look completely casual. I examine trinkets in the market. I turn a little and find Usopp, Luffy, Brook, and Chopper all following me sneakily. They are hiding behind a booth. I shake my head at their antics. I see a group of marines. Time to put my plan into action.

I catch Luffy's attention and he tries to hide. I stifle a giggle and wait until he is watching again. I wink, and walk carefully up to the marines.

They are discussing catching pirates when I walk up to them, standing off to the side, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to be noticed. After about a minute, one of the marines noticed me standing shyly to one side.

"Can we help you miss?"

I smile sweetly.

"Yes, I am new to the town, so I was wondering if you could help me find a place that has this."

I hand my entire list to him, hoping he sees the enormous order. I feel him tense; so he did notice.

"Do you not have somebody to help you with this little lady?"

I scuffed my toe against the ground. It is easy to act like a helpless little girl with my manipulation of Sanji. This will be a piece of cake.

"No not really. All of my crew is either sick or taking care of the sick. I was the only one available to get the supplies. I was hoping I would run into some big strong men like you to help me."

I batted my eyelashes, looking as innocent as I could. The man smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure we can help you out."

I allow an elated look to cross my face, while still keeping shy.

"Oh thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

The man shook his head.

"You don't have to little lady, your thanks is enough."

I take a discreet look at the Straw-hats following me. All of them had their jaws dropped in shock and their eyes bugged out, well except Brook, because he has no eyes. Skull joke! I almost lost my composure to laughter at their expressions but I covered it with a cough.

I led the marines around the market, the group of around twelve. They were worse then Sanji, answering to my every whim. I had money from Nami, but I pretended I didn't have enough because of the sickness. The marines gladly paid for everything, swallowing the poor damsel in distress routine hook, line, and sinker.

They asked about the cola, and I responded with.

"One of the crew is trying to stop drinking alcohol. He drinks cola instead now to take the edge off."

They had understood, and didn't question me further.

I feel a little bad manipulating them like this. I mean I'm not doing anything wrong. I am using my assets to help my real friends, and it is only sweeter that I am bending the enemy to my whim. It should be ok if they don't get hurt.

After getting everything I lead them to the edge of town. I sit down the small parcel that I had insisted on carrying.

"Ok, thank you for your assistance."

The marine, who happened to be the captain, said.

"We can take them to your ship if you want."

I give a disarming smile.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I will be ok."

The marine captain ordered his men to drop all of the supplies.

"All right then little lady, we need to go back to our work."

I bow politely.

"Thank you again for your help."

I turn to go, but the captain called.

"Hey, watch out for pirates little lady. I would hate for you to be kidnapped or killed by them."

I smile; how ironic.

"I will. Thank you."

They disappeared back into the city. I grin. Mission success.

Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper all appeared out of the foliage, still looking stunned. I laughed openly at their faces now.

"What is it guys? Like my stunt?"

Luffy leapt at me, eyeing all the meat happily.

"Wow Rose, how did you do that?"

Usopp looked at me in shock.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself. You are a master liar though."

We grabbed the rest of the supplies together and made it down the coast to the ship. Brook shook his head in admiration.

"Rose-san is a true trickster, better then you Usopp-san."

Usopp doesn't look offended in the slightest.

"I couldn't have pulled that off."

Chopper had stars in his eyes.

"Rose, you are amazing!"

I chuckle as I leap aboard the ship, setting down my load.

"I have no idea what you all are talking about."

Nami looked up, and saw all of the supplies I got.

"What happened?"

Usopp explained hurriedly.

"She went up to marines and let them help her with the shopping."

Zoro had been napping on the deck, leaning against the railing. He heard Usopp's explanation and he bolted upright, banging his head on the railing. I stifle a giggle.

"Well yeah. You guys couldn't go into town, so I asked for their help. They were much like Sanji."

Robin chuckled. Zoro even smirked, falling back into his napping position. Nami frowned.

"That was reckless of you. You could have gotten caught."

I pulled out her hand and stuff the unused beris into her palm.

"I didn't spend a single beri. The marines paid for all of it."

Nami gave me a spine-crushing hug.

"Thank you Rose! I love you I love you I love you!"

I chuckle and wriggle my way out of her grasp.

"I'm glad Nami."

Sanji and Franky started moving the supplies to their designated areas. I stifle a yawn. It is time for me to go to bed.

Nami and Robin follow me up to the bedroom. I collapse onto my bed that Franky built for me last time I was here and cuddle up in my blankets. This day has been surprisingly exhausting.

The lights turn off, and I hear Robin and Nami get into bed too. I close my eyes, fully prepared to fall asleep.

I can't though. Every time I try, visions of my torture early this morning plague my mind. I had been distracted today by talking with Robin and the party, but now I have nothing to occupy my thoughts, so I was forced to relive my terror and desperation.

I don't know why I reacted so strongly. I understand that it was terrifying, and it went against my nature to just sit still and let her do what she wanted, but that was no excuse to act the way I did. My brain completely shut down. That's only happened once, when the World Nobles discovered who I was.

I sigh to myself, rolling onto my back and putting my hands behind my head. Might as well think it all out now.

Yes, the World Nobles. I had frozen, and because of that the Straw-hats had been beaten. I had almost killed them. This time, some primeval instinct had awakened. I had wanted out of there, bad. I guess I did a pretty good job though, considering I have all my fingers.

The way I acted when Zoro had rescued me was embarrassing and shameful. He rescued me didn't he? Then I acted like a stereotypical girl and had broken down. I had been weak and scared, not strong and brave. I hate the way stereotypical girls act, how they cry every five minutes and shy away from danger. I had prided myself in the fact that I didn't do those things, and then I went and became a hypocrite, becoming one in less then a five-minute span.

I sigh. God, what if my mind freezes like that again, like a crucial moment for the Straw-hats? What if it gets them seriously injured or killed? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. That has become a fear now.

I hear rustling and I glance over at the other two beds. Robin is breathing evenly, but Nami is tossing and turning. I narrow my eyes. Something is wrong.

I get up slowly and creep over to her bed. I can barely see her face, but I can see that it is a grimace. She is having a nightmare.

I immediately shake her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She shakes me off but she starts muttering something I can't really hear, but I can guess. I shake her shoulder again, hissing quietly.

"Nami, Nami wake up."

She suddenly bolts upright, gasping. She grips my arm tightly, and I can tell by her glazed-over eyes she isn't completely awake. I whisper in her ear.

"Nami, it's Rose. You are safe on the Straw-hat ship. It's all right."

Nami's eyes clear and she looks horrified, letting go of my arm. I don't mind; I'm more worried about her.

She is still spooked about the dream. I smile inwardly as I remember being in the same position as a little kid, being absolutely terrified. My mom would always comfort me. Nami had no mom, so I had to be one for her.

I pulled her out of bed gently, leading her down to the kitchen. I hear the snores from the men's quarters, but I sit her down in a chair, and walk over to the fridge.

Whenever I had nightmares as a kid, my mom would wake me up and fix me a glass of warm milk to make me feel better. There are no microwaves here, but I could heat some on the stove. I quickly pour a small amount into a kettle and started to heat it. While I was doing that I tried talking to Nami, trying to distract her.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you do. I can take an educated guess. I know all about your past and all. I can only think of one person to make you act like this. It's ok though. You are safe. It's over."

I glance at her to see how she was doing. She was trembling, and looked a little shell-shocked. I continued talking.

"My mom used to do this when I had nightmares."

A thought occurred to me. I made sure the milk hadn't overheated, before I ran outside. I plucked a tangerine off of one of Nami's trees. I know nothing that would make her feel better. I walked back inside and placed it in Nami's hands.

"Here you go, see if this helps."

Nami shook her head and she seemed to bring herself back. She started to peel it almost mindlessly, like it was instinct. I poured the now warm milk into two glasses, and give her one, while I keep the other. I need some extra help getting to sleep too with my hectic day still in my mind. No, focus on Nami.

We sat there, one of us sipping milk, and the other peeling a tangerine. I don't dare say anything. I knew if Nami wanted to talk, she would, and that would signal her recovery. I've never seen someone react this strongly to a dream, but considering her past, I don't blame her.

Nami eats half of the tangerine before she takes a deep breath and relaxes.

"What else?"

I sip my milk. It is nostalgic and leaves a warm feeling in my stomach.

"What else what?"

Nami sipped her milk too, and asked seriously.

"What else did your mother do when you had nightmares?"

I smile, thinking back.

"She would say to me 'think happy thoughts and it will make the bad ones go away'. Then we would count all of our happy thoughts. So what makes you happy Nami?"

Nami thought for a few seconds before saying quietly.

"Money."

I laugh. Nami is back in the business.

"Tangerines."

She smiles back.

"Shopping."

I think of something else.

"Luffy took Arlong and Shiki and pounded them into the dust for you. They will not hurt you again."

Nami nodded, still smiling.

"Nojiko and Gen."

I nod back.

"Yes, they will be waiting for you to return. You will complete your dream of mapping the world. You will have adventures with the Straw-hats. You have a crew that will love, fight for, and protect you. You have Sanji to wait on you hand and foot, and can increase Zoro's debt as much as you like. They will follow your orders willingly to escape a storm, and will listen to your input. They will laugh, cry, dance, and sing with you. You have a family, and are sailing for more adventures."

Nami looked more like herself as she finished the tangerine and her milk.

"Thank you Rose. You are a great friend."

I smile back and give her a warm hug.

"Thank you Nami. I try to be. Now, let's go back to bed."

I tuck her in, much like my mom used to do, before going back over to my bed, lying back down again. Back to my insecurities and criticizing myself.

Should I talk to Zoro about this tomorrow? Maybe he can help me. He has in the past, so why not now. Well, one thing. I value Zoro's opinion, very highly, more then anyone else. He is the projection of strength, and well weakness like mine today isn't his style. Besides, Straw-hats hide their insecurities, and fight twice as hard for them not to happen. I need to be like that, not talk about them like a girl at a slumber party.

After about an hour of endless worrying, tossing and turning, and thinking I decided I had had enough. It was blistering under my sheets and in the cabin itself. I need a breath of fresh air.

I left the cabin and went out on deck. There is a cooling draft and the stars twinkle merrily in the black sky. I settle down on the grass, breathing easily. I focus on absolutely nothing, just the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. I need emptiness to my mind, and if I focus on the waves, I can't focus on insecurities.

I was halfway between awake and dozing when something slowly eased itself into the air around me. I twitched before I discerned what it was. A violin.

I turn over to see Brook sitting by the mast, playing softly a lullaby. I smile at him and he nods.

"Good night Rose-san."

Nothing puts me to sleep better then classical music. Not that it is boring, but it is just beautiful it just quiets my mind. So in other words, Brook is doing the exact thing I need.

I focus on the music, letting myself relax. This is why I love music so much; it can be used in any situation to make me feel better. Five minutes later, I fell asleep on the grassy deck, Brook's violin playing with harmony to the sound of the waves.


	15. Chapter 15

**And I'm back, finally. Jeez, I don't know why this is so hard. I haven't had this problem of updating with the other stories. Sorry y'all. A nice long one for the wait.**

The sun woke me up, not like an explosive light, but a gentle glow through my eyelids. I had no idea what was going on, but I felt the grass underneath my cheek, and remembered. I had come to sleep on the deck.

I roll over, away from the wakening sunlight and my hand brushes something. I force my eyes open and jump. Zoro is sitting a foot away from me, his eyes closed and cross-legged. He opens his one eye to give me a look, before resuming his vigil.

Jeez, did he have to scare the bejeezus out of me? I sit up quickly, stretching. He hasn't moving or anything, and it makes me wonder what he is doing out here at the crack of dawn. The sunlight is warm, like an enveloping blanket, perfect tanning weather. I wake up fully when I realize that today is my last day here.

Gosh, I am tired of this. Coming and leaving, trying to cram everything I want into three days. I glance over at Zoro.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't open his eye as he says.

"Training my haki."

I nod. Makes sense.

"Listening to the rhythm of everything?"

He nods. I glance around.

"Sanji hasn't seen me here sleeping has he? Who knows what he would do if he saw me like that."

I see the ghost of a smirk cross Zoro's face.

"No, I'm always the first one up."

I relaxed. I should probably leave and not bother him with his training. I walk into the kitchen, grabbing a few leftovers from yesterday. I am one of those people that has to eat as soon as I get up. If I don't, my stomach starts eating itself. I grab a couple of pieces of bread and go back out to sit with Zoro. I like how the sun sparkles on the sea, and how Zoro sits there while I nibble the bread, trying not to disturb him.

After I few minutes, he opens his eye and stretches. I wordlessly hand him a piece of bread and he wolfs it down hungrily. He glances at me, then up to the crow's nest. I nod, and stand up to walk over to the ladder.

My wounds from yesterday woke up quite painfully; it took a little longer for my body to wake up after my mind. I paused at the bottom of the ladder, gritting my teeth. Gosh, I hate it.

"Rose?"

I hear Zoro's concern and I tense. He already thinks I'm a big baby from yesterday, no way am I giving him more reason to think that. I smile.

"Yeah, I'm going."

I climbed the ladder with ease, or at least I pretended. My wounds were raw, but there was nothing I could do until Chopper woke up.

I relaxed when I saw the familiar atmosphere of the crow's nest. I had missed it.

I sit down just as Zoro comes up the ladder. Is he going to weight train?

No, he sits next to me, settling back against the wood. We sit there for a little while, not saying a word before Zoro asks curiously.

"What do you know about…her?"

I raise my eyebrows.

"Her?"

Zoro shifts uncomfortably. I take a wild guess, smiling faintly.

"Kuina?"

A grimace passes over Zoro's face. I guess he is still sore about her. I nod, explaining.

"I know that you and her fought two thousand and one times, and you made her a promise that one of you would become the greatest swordsman in the world. She died after falling on her sword, and you carry that promise as your dream because she can't. She was the dojo master's daughter, and you strived to beat her. The dojo master gave you her sword after you begged to have it. The sword that you have always put in your mouth: Wado Ichimonji."

I glance over at him. He is stiff as he listens to me. I brush my arm against him.

"Sorry."

Zoro sighed.

"No, I brought it up. I haven't thought of her for awhile."

He looks almost reminiscent so I let him be. Let him think about his rival all he wants. I will not judge him for that. I just lean against him slightly, ignoring the pain from where I move.

Do I remind him of her? I have the whole I'm-a-girl-so-guys-will-always-look-down-on-me-so-I-have-to-train-harder kind of thinking. Is that why he believes in me so much?

After a few minutes he comes back to earth, asking.

"Do you know just things Luffy knows, or more?"

I smirk.

"Oh no, I know several things that Luffy doesn't."

Zoro raised his eyebrows, questioning. I whisper.

"Thriller Bark, for example."

Zoro actually smirks, instead of flinching like I expected. Typical Zoro.

"You know about that?"

I nod. He cocks his head to one side.

"What do you think?"

I smile.

"I admire you for it. In fact, that moment made me respect you twice as much then I already did, which was pretty respectful to begin with. It shows how you have changed."

Zoro glanced at his hands.

"Changed?"

I nod.

"Luffy has changed you, and you know it."

He nods minutely and states.

"I don't regret it."

I smile.

"I don't doubt it."

I flex my arm, feeling the pain tear through me and don't dare wince; Zoro is incredibly observant. Man, I really screwed up. Oh well, it will heal so I don't mind, and it wasn't for a petty reason. I can deal with it.

"Rose?"

I smile at the swordsman.

"What is it Zoro?"

He looked completely serious, as usual.

"What happened yesterday?"

Gosh darn it Zoro. I told myself I didn't want to talk to you about it. I sigh, curling painfully up into myself, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Nothing Zoro. Absolutely nothing."

He gave me a look that screamed 'bull crap'. I shrug. I'm not going to tell him. Nope not in a long shot. He crossed his arms firmly.

"You don't act like that Rose unless it is an incredibly good reason. Tell me what happened."

I sighed. I am so darn tired of being weak. I am so angry with myself for showing my weakness to Zoro, the one person who believes in me the most for some unknown reason. I grit my teeth.

"I did it again."

I am screaming at myself to shut up to not tell him, but I am also aching for some comfort. If there is one person to calm my fears, it is the swordsman. Zoro didn't say a word, didn't ask or pressure me to say anything. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts.

"I hesitated, I froze up. I was so scared I couldn't move; I am so weak Zoro. I don't know why, but I was just so terrified I couldn't think straight. What if I do that when you guys are in trouble? What if I do it again when you guys need me? It has already happened with the World Nobles, and I don't want it to happen again."

Zoro sat there, digesting my words. I continue in disgust.

"It's happened twice now Zoro, and it will happen again. I hate knowing that I could freeze up like that again. You call me brave and strong and then I completely break down. That is neither strong nor brave. I haven't lived up to your expectations. I have failed you."

Zoro slides closer to me and I relax slightly. He doesn't say a word for a few seconds, and then says quietly.

"What are you afraid of?"

I shudder. What a blunt question that no one likes discussing. I used to think I had no fears. I was an eighteen-year-old teenager living in a world that I thought I could handle. I don't have a fear of something like heights or snakes or spiders, or any common fears. I hadn't a reason to fear anything. Even fear of mugging or kidnapping was dispelled by the martial arts and cross country training, where I could not only deal with the threat but get away from it as well.

That was before I came here, where threats were real and right in your face. I know exactly what my fear is now. I say quietly.

"Powerlessness."

Zoro nodded in understanding. Does he fear that too? Is that why he trains so hard, why he hates to lose? Zoro raises his head and looks me right in the eye.

"I don't believe you."

I cock my head. He doesn't believe my fear? He must have seen the confusion and explained.

"I don't believe that you hesitated."

I slouched, resting my chin on my knees.

"I did. Sorry."

Zoro sat still for a while before he asked smoothly.

"Rose, when Luffy and Chopper fell into the ocean the first time you came here, did you hesitate?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Why is he asking this now of all things?

"No, of course not."

Zoro's one eye pierced through mine but I didn't dare flinch.

"When Nami was attacked by the Neo-marine?"

I shook my head. What was he getting at?

"When Luffy was unconscious and Z tried to attack him, did you hesitate to fight him? Did you freeze up even though I am sure you were scared?"

Ah, so that's what he is doing. I smirk.

"No, I didn't."

He grins back.

"With the World Nobles, did you hesitate to jump in and help us, or stop the World Nobles from murdering those slaves?"

"No, it needed to be done."

I know what will come next and I am ready to shoot his theory out of the sky like a bird. He smirks.

"Did you hesitate when the World Nobles discovered your real identity—?"

"Yes."

I said bluntly. Of course I did. I didn't want to fail them so bad that I had fallen into a terror state, causing them to get the drop on me. Zoro shook his head, still smirking.

"Let me finish. Discovered your real identity and they tried to use you as a hostage?"

I pause, thinking. Now that I think about, I did freeze, but when they said that I was a hostage, I had gotten angry instead of scared. It didn't matter though. I still froze up enough for them to get hurt. Zoro, seeing the look on my face, answered for me.

"No, you didn't. When you were threatened, you let them walk all over you, but when they mentioned hurting us, you woke up. You reacted because we were in danger."

I guess he has a point, but I still failed to react yesterday. Zoro continued.

"Did you pause when I was in danger fighting those marines?"

I shake my head.

"No Zoro, you were in trouble."

"Did you when you stole Luffy's hat and my sword sheathes, even though you knew how we would react?"

"No Zoro."

"Did you when we asked you to come into the most infamous prison in the entire world, the one that you said yourself specializes in torture and you knew you couldn't save anyone but Jinbe?"

"No, you all needed my help."

"Did you hesitate to save me from that poison creature?"

I shake my head, tired of saying no. His voice is grave as he says with the tone the hardness of stones.

"Did you hesitate to stay behind to save us, even though you were outnumbered and outstrengthed?"

I shake my head, smiling slightly. He sinks back against the wood, his relaxation infectious.

"See, you are afraid of freezing when we are in danger, but have you not noticed, all of those things I mentioned, you were scared, but you overcame your fear because we were in danger. Hesitating isn't your style Rose; you just don't do it. That's why I don't believe you froze up due to fear yesterday."

I find myself smiling. As usual he makes me feel so much better. That didn't clear the task at hand though.

"Zoro, I did though yesterday. You saw me. I couldn't walk for goodness sakes. That is pathetic."

Zoro cocked his head to one side. In one smooth movement, he drew Kitetsu. I watched as he got out the mallet, the oilcloth, and the whetstone. He started to slowly clean his sword, with simple strokes. I simply lean against him, his strength once again fuelling me, like coal on a fire. He rumbled.

"Tell me everything that happened in that room."

I was about to refuse, but I realize I needed this. I needed Zoro to tell me what he thought. So I told him everything that happened yesterday before he showed up and rescued me. At the end, he was uncharacteristically stiff and his hand had tightened on the hilt.

"That bitch, I should have cut her harder. She almost cut off your fingers?"

I nod, feeling incredibly small. Now he knows I freaked out for nothing. Zoro shook his head.

"I don't understand though. You didn't freeze."

I cocked my head. Yes I did. He saw it. He saw my weakness. He smirked.

"You never stopped fighting back, not once. You didn't give up at all. Even in all of that, you still thought of ways to get out of that situation. You didn't freeze up at all."

I thought back where all I could think was one thing.

"That time when I couldn't think though? I didn't freeze?"

He shook his head.

"Rose, that was instinct. I think it scared you a little because you weren't thinking detailed thoughts like you usually do. Instinct is just as important as strategy in a fight. Sometimes things happen so fast your body or mind cannot comprehend an action. Instinct takes care of the lag, which is perfectly fine. It has saved me more then once. If you train that instinct, it can be quite advantageous."

I bite my lip.

"I couldn't walk though."

Zoro reached over, ruffling my hair with his tanned hand.

"Did you even think that it was relief, not fear?"

I smiled. Maybe he was right. I only had that reaction after he had rescued me. Maybe I was so glad it was over that I couldn't walk. I grinned up at him.

"So I'm still brave?"

He nodded, a smirk gracing his features.

"Of course Rose."

All of my worries from last night that had plagued my mind have completely vanished, leaving behind a confidence that fills me to the brim. I snuggle back against the wood, laying my head against his shoulder. I feel his muscles contract and relax, feel his breathing and his heartbeat.

"Thank you Zoro."

I can feel but not see his soft smile.

"Rose?"

I smile, relaxing completely. I could just stay up here all day if I wanted.

"What Zoro?"

I look up to see his face gentle, but he has confusion in that one eye of his.

"Why me?"

Bewildered, I sit up straight, looking at him head on.

"What do you mean?"

Zoro is watching me carefully, gauging my answer.

"Why do you always come to me when you are scared or need someone to talk to?"

I stiffen. Wait; did he not want me to talk to him? Have I really been annoying him this entire time? Crap, I'm an idiot. I reply smoothly though, trying not to let my displeasure show.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you. I can stop talking to you if you want."

Zoro reacted not like I expected. He jerked straight up, almost an urgent rush.

"No, that's not it at all. It's just a question. I promise."

I give a silent sigh of relief before smiling at him, waiting for him to explain. Zoro looks a little surprised himself at his small outburst. He tries to cover it up by playing it off, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You come and talk to me, not Nami or Robin who can probably talk to you better then I can. Why not Chopper or Usopp or Luffy, who are nicer, or Sanji who's idiotic nature has to cheer you up. Why not Franky or Brook, who are both a lot smarter then I am. Why not them? Why me, the demon swordsman?"

I cross my legs, thinking quietly about how I should put it into words. How to describe how he comforts me like no one else does. I take a deep breath.

"Zoro, you are the epitome of strength, and that is what I want for myself, so it is only natural for me to seek your advice. You are normal too, not a devil fruit or anything like that, so you can relate to the struggles of not having strength sometimes. Luffy, Robin, Brook, and Chopper can't do that. Sanji, no chance. He would just swoon over me. The rest aren't as strong as you are."

I see the conflicting feelings in Zoro's eyes.

"I am a demon though. You like that?"

I grin at him.

"I am terrified for the other guy, not me. You are a comforting presence Zoro, and so far that demon has done nothing but protect me. I do like it, yes."

He still doesn't look convinced. So I tell him.

"You are my rock, my foundation. You tell me things the others wouldn't think of. You are always trying to get better, stronger. You have a will as strong as steel, talk only when needed, but you say the important things. You are always at my side. How could I not be drawn to you?"

A relaxing smile has settled on Zoro's face. I pat his arm.

"That is why I talk to you."

Zoro just grins and stands. Thinking he is weight training, I stand too, intent on leaving and seeing if Sanji is awake for breakfast.

Suddenly, Shuusui is being tossed leisurely in my direction. I fumble for a moment, leaping forward to catch the precious weapon. Jeez, what the heck, chucking his weapons around like they were toys.

"What are we doing?"

Zoro drew Wado, settling it in his hands with practiced ease.

"You are an adapter."

I blink. Well that was random. I stand still, trying to understand what he means.

"An adapter?"

He smirks, spinning the sword on his fingers.

"You use weapons of your own, like your arms, legs, hands, and feet."

He tapped my arms and thighs with the blunt edge of the blade. I didn't even flinch. He continued.

"Not only that, but you take others weapons as your own, Nami's quarterstaff for example. You are a fast learner and quickly adapt to their fighting style. In Impel Down I saw you use a trident, a gun, a quarterstaff, and a sword, and even with the World Nobles you stole a sword."

He gave me an amused look.

"Quarterstaff and trident you are pretty good at. Gun too; when did you learn sharpshooting?"

I shrugged.

"My family taught me."

I knew where this was going. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Let me guess, my sword skills are absolutely terrible."

Zoro chuckled.

"No, but they need work."

Then his plan dawned on me. My mouth dropped open.

"Wait, are you going to train me?"

Zoro shrugged.

"Yes if you want to. You say you fear powerlessness, so the thing to combat that is power. Training helps gain power."

I folded my hands together and bowed formally.

"I am your student, Zoro Sensei."

He chuckled again. I took that as my cue I could stand up straight. I held Shuusui in my hands reverently. It's usually two hands, so I take care of it easily. I ask.

"So am I going to be a swordswoman?"

Zoro shook his head.

"No, as I said you are an adapter. I am only teaching you the basics so you can work a sword if you get one again."

He crosses his arms.

"What qualities does a swordsman need?"

I think about Zoro, and Mihawk. What qualities do they have?

"Strength, speed, agility, balance."

I pause, frowning. There has to be more then that. Zoro's face echoes my thoughts. I smile as I think.

"Accuracy. You have to aim for places to cut."

Zoro nods, asking me silently to continue. I bite my lip, thinking. The swordsman circles around behind me. He whispers in my ear, like he is a student giving me the answers to a pop quiz.

"Perception."

I cock my head.

"Perception?"

"Yes, you need to be able to be aware of enemies as well as what your swords do. They are an extension of your body, and you need to figure out how to make them work to the best of their ability. There is one more thing."

I think and realize he gave it to me earlier.

"Instincts."

He nods, coming around to the front of me again, hiding the smile before he thought I saw it. I did anyway.

"That's right. You need to be able to react fast enough without your brain thinking about it."

He raises Wado in his hands.

"Do you know the basics?"

I clenched the sword in my hands, raising them in different positions.

"I know there are three basic movements. The first for defense is parrying."

I held the sword sideways, feeling its weight. This is all very exciting. I mean I have loved swords and knives all my life, but I have never actually trained with one. I mean, unless swordplay on the Wii counts. I switched into making diagonal slash through the air.

"Then for offense there is the slice."

I withdrew the sword, only to lunge it forward in a stabbing motion.

"And the jab. Those three movements are the basics right?"

Zoro nodded, looking slightly proud. He readies his own blade before saying smoothly.

"Attack me."

The order is so abrupt that I just freeze, and then I start laughing. I couldn't help it, it surprised me. Me, attack Zoro? That's hilarious.

Zoro looked very confused. I stopped laughing and held up Shuusui.

"Sorry Zoro, but can I ask a favor?"

He twirled his blade, a glittering lightning bolt in the morning sunlight.

"What is it?"

I readied my blade, watching him carefully.

"Can you attack me? I have never attacked with a sword before so I need to at least see how it is done, and I am more of a defensive person."

Zoro smirked faintly and tightened his grip on Wado.

"Fine. Ready?"

Wow, I am training with Roronoa Zoro. How awesomely cool is that? I observed him closely. I watched his stance, from his toes up to his head, where his muscles bunched powerfully and where they relaxed. I slowly copied his movements, sliding my feet out so I was well balanced.

"Ready."

I confirmed. Zoro immediately slid his sword down in a slash that would have taken out my shoulder. It was medium speed, but probably slow for him. I parried quickly, holding my sword horizontal. We clashed swords, and I felt the jarring impact.

I have to be careful. He is stronger then me, but I match him with speed. I tilt the sword so his blade slides off mine and I quickly go for a slash at his stomach. Suddenly his sword appears, blocking the blade. Dang, he is faster then I thought.

He shoves me back and is after me before I could recover. I watch his stances, trying to figure out what to do. He is so graceful, and so balanced. We clash swords again and he pushes me back a little further.

Suddenly I feel the wall by my back and his sword is tickling my throat. Zoro's eye is glinting with focus. He doesn't say anything, so I say my mistake.

"I shouldn't have let you push me into a corner."

Zoro nodded, stepping back enough to give me room. Hmm, now what to do about him. I know this is training, but I want to win. Probably won't, but I want to.

"What are you thinking?"

I was brought back to reality by Zoro's calm question.

"How did you know I was thinking?"

He smirks.

"You have a strategizing face."

I roll my eyes and think aloud.

"You are stronger then me, so I have to parry your swords in a way so that it isn't a contest of strength."

Zoro flicked his sword.

"Show me."

I copied his earlier stance, strong and balanced. I feinted with my eyes, looking at his arm but actually aiming for his side. About mid-swing I remembered it wouldn't work; Zoro's haki would warn him.

Sure enough, Zoro didn't even take the bait as he blocked my blade with his, swiping it away before bringing down a swing straight at my forehead. I raised my sword, but instead of putting my full weight behind the parry, I let it slide to the side, using Zoro's own strength against him. His sword went all the way down to my knees before he stopped it and by that time I had recovered, swinging my sword to jab at his cheek.

Suddenly, Kitetsu's curse blade was parrying Shuusui's. Zoro retreated slightly, looking at me with a little surprised expression, but something else, like pride on his face. I relaxed.

"What?"

He smiled, looking incredibly pleased.

"You really are a fast learner. I didn't expect to use two swords on you."

I glowed with his praise. Zoro is complimenting my sword skills. That is probably the best compliment in the world.

I grin, brushing off the compliment; if I get too cocky, I would make mistakes

"Let's go again shall we?"

Zoro nodded, a wild grin appearing on his face as well.

"Let's."

We started again, clashing swords, parrying, sweeping, slicing, and slashing at each other. He wouldn't dare hurt me, and I probably could hurt him because of my inexperience but he wouldn't let me hurt him either.

It was amazing how Zoro changed. His posture became relaxed and he seemed like he was enjoying himself, as if it was fun. We kept speeding up gradually, just enough so I could keep up. Once I mastered the speed, he would take it up another notch.

He tried to push me into the wall multiple times, but I always ducked under the blade, spinning back into the center of the room. It was incredibly relaxing, and my injuries from the day before no longer hurt. I had completely forgotten about them.

This training was enjoyable. I could do this all day.

I learned well, my eye always watching Zoro and then copying his moves and stances, incorporating them into my own fighting style. Zoro was right; I am an adapter. Zoro seemed so willing to teach me too. His eye glowed and he would teach me a new move, a new combo, as if me learning one thing led to the idea of teaching me five more.

We would fight, then stop for a few seconds where he would tell me what I did wrong or he would wait for me to say what I did. Then we would begin again. Soon my mind was whirling, trying to remember everything, but this is so much fun I couldn't stop. It was so much like the martial arts training with my cousin it was almost nostalgic, but exciting because it was Zoro.

We were halfway through a fight when suddenly the trapdoor slams open.

"Stupid Cyclops, breakfast is ready."

I was in the middle of parrying a swipe at my head, but the sudden noise startled me so I stepped back hurriedly. Zoro slid his blade easily at my throat. He smirked.

"Never lose focus on a fight."

I nod. Dang looks like I lost. Oh well, it was well worth it.

Sanji almost blew a fuse. He leapt up into the crow's nest, holding out his Diable Jambe to almost kick Zoro in the stomach. He yelled.

"Marimo, how dare you try to hurt Rose-swan?"

I almost busted out laughing at the look on Zoro's face as he glanced at me. It was a look that screamed 'save me.' I winked. I got this.

I looped my arm around Sanji's batting my eyelashes easily.

"Oh Sanji-kun, Zoro was teaching me how to protect myself. I told him to do it."

Sanji stopped his Diable Jambe, but still looked sullen.

"He could have hurt you Rose-swan."

Looks like I need to step it up a notch. I nuzzled my temple against his bicep, cooing.

"Then I would have you to protect me from him Sanji-kun."

That did it. Sanji dissolved into a puddle of hearts, steam, and blood.

"Rose-Swan! You are so cute!"

Zoro was about to bust out laughing, so I patted Sanji on his head.

"Don't you need to go feed Robin and Nami?"

He bolted upright and down the ladder, yelling.

"Robin-chwan, Nami-swan! I'm coming my darlings."

Zoro laughed so hard I thought he would hurt himself. I grinned at him, bowing.

"Thank you thank you, I will be in all week."

He grinned at me.

"You are a little too good at that."

I shrug.

"I try really hard."

He takes Shuusui and sheathes it along with his other swords. I smile at him.

"I like seeing you like that."

He cocks his head to one side.

"Like what?"

I grin at him.

"Relaxed and having fun. You work yourself too hard. You train and take naps. You need a little spice and relaxation in your life."

Zoro frowned.

"Mihawk doesn't beat himself."

I laughed.

"Luffy and Sanji aren't nearly as serious as you, and they are strong too. Sometimes relaxation is the best thing you can do."

Zoro smiled slightly at me. I sigh.

"So I'm going back today."

The frown returned.

"I hate it."

I smile, trying to put the light back.

"Sorry, I do too. Don't worry though, I will try to practice my swords skills in my world and when I come back, I will be better then you."

There, a small smirk.

"You think so?"

I grin.

"No, but I'm going t try."

He smirks and gestures to the ladder. I go down first. Wow, it has already been a full morning, and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Zoro and I make our way to the kitchen, where the rest of the Straw-hat crew is starting to eat. I sit right next to Luffy. He gives me a glance through his meat, and wordlessly slides the plate full of veggies over.

This has been our deal for the past two times I've been here. I shove over all of my meat that has been generously heaped up by Sanji and dig into the plate of vegetables. Training takes a lot of energy.

"Good morning everyone."

I say politely between bites.

"Good morning Rose."

Everyone replied back. I feel a bony nudge and turn slightly to see Brook.

"Did you sleep well Rose-san?"

I smile at him, remembering what he did the night before in helping my insomnia.

"Well, thank you, and not just for asking."

He just nodded and moved to the other end of the table. I smiled and continued to eat. I glance around; they all look too happy. Did they forget what day it is? Jinbe is nowhere to be seen, but I ask just in case.

"Hey Usopp, where is Jinbe?"

Usopp grinned.

"Still resting from yesterday."

I glanced around again and murmured quietly.

"You guys do know today is my last day right?"

I don't want to ruin the joyous mood, but they might as well remember now instead of when I am trying to leave.

Everyone froze. Luffy reacted first.

"You are staying this time."

I sigh, leaning on my hand with my elbow propped up against the table.

"Doesn't work like that, you know. I can't help it. I'm just reminding you so when I do go, you guys don't freak out."

Everyone looks so glum now. I didn't mean for this to happen. I sigh.

"Come on guys, don't let my last day be all gloom and doom. I've done that enough that I can tell you it isn't fun."

I can tell that the cheering up is completely faked but they all put on smiles for me. At least they aren't so morbid anymore, but I can soon make them forget.

"Chopper, can you check my bandages after breakfast?"

Chopper took one look at me and shrieked.

"Rose, what on earth?"

I leaned back away from the furious doctor.

"What? What did I do?"

I look down and find the source of Chopper's anger. My bandages are practically falling off of my arms and legs. I had ignored them during my training with Zoro, so they had basically come apart. Oops.

"You were training?"

I retreat slightly.

"I'm sorry Chopper. I didn't mean to."

Chopper examined my injuries.

"You could have hurt yourself even worse. You are just like Zoro."

I grin. That is twice this trip that I have been compared to the swordsman. Does that mean I am getting stronger? I sure hope so. Chopper turned to Zoro.

"What do you think you are doing corrupting Rose like that?"

Zoro just shrugged. I nudge him and whisper.

"Sorry. That's twice now you've gotten yelled at because of me."

Zoro smirks.

"I'm used to it."

I grin back at him. Robin chuckled.

"Chopper, Rose is fine. You know she has a wonderful doctor to take care of her."

Chopper immediately relaxed, waving his arms.

"You are a jerk Robin. That doesn't make me happy at all."

I smiled fondly, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Franky, Usopp, I need to talk to you both about something."

Franky and Usopp both looked a little concerned.

"What is it Rose-sis?"

"Do you need help from the great Usopp-sama?"

I wink.

"I will tell you later, after Chopper finishes with me."

Ok, so I have already got plans for Chopper, Usopp, and Franky, while already doing something with Zoro. I need to do stuff with Jinbe, Robin, Nami, Brook, Luffy, and Sanji. Sounds like a full day.

I quickly finish my breakfast as Chopper drags me off to his office. He sits me down on the bed. I decide not to protest and let him do his thing. My injuries are starting to flare up anyway, and any help would be greatly appreciated.

He takes off all of the previous bandages that were stained with blood and sweat. He rifles through his cabinets, pulling out several different herbs and leaves I had no idea what they were. I slide over carefully, observing him as he crushed the herbs into a pedestal.

"What's that Chopper?"

He smiled kindly at me, his anger forgotten.

"I'm making an ointment that will help with the pain and the healing process."

I smile; both of those I need desperately.

"How long will it take for them to heal?"

Chopper shrugged, adding some water into the mix to make it a liquid.

"About four days or so."

I raise my eyebrows. That's really good, considering the gashes I have.

"You really are an amazing doctor."

Chopper blushed.

"No I'm not you jerk."

Laughing, I leaned back, looking at my wounds. They are scabbed over, red around the edges, but are slightly smaller then what they were yesterday. I guess people heal faster in One Piece then in our world.

Chopper rubbed the salve on my injuries and immediate soothing relief spread throughout my body. I released a sigh as Chopper put up his herbs.

"Is that better?"

I nod in affirmation.

"Yes, much better."

Chopper bandaged me quickly.

"All right, no more training until you heal."

I salute, with a thankfully not painful hand.

"Aye aye Chopper."

He turned back to his medical notes and texts, and I decided I should go talk to Usopp and Franky now.

I made my way across the deck. Robin was sitting by the mast, reading a book. One of her hands appeared out of nowhere, poking me in the shoulder. I look over at her. She has put down the book and lowered her sunglasses.

"What is it Robin?"

She smiles at me.

"Just checking to make sure you aren't in a full body cast from our doctor."

I shook my head.

"Nope, I am perfectly fine."

She smiles and picks up her book.

"Good, are you going to Franky and Usopp now?"

I nod.

"That's it. I will see you later."

She nodded and was soon immersed into her book again. I walked through the galley to the ladder to the lower decks, but stopped, turning back. Jinbe is sitting at the table and Sanji was setting a plate in front of him. Smiling, I called cheerily.

"Good morning Jinbe."

The fishman looked up and smiled back.

"Good morning Rose."

Sanji spun, almost flinging the spatula he is holding into the refrigerator.

"Oh good morning Rose-chan."

I waved to Sanji, not trusting words that might make him break out into a nosebleed. I simply walk down to Franky and Usopp's workshops.

They are both there surprisingly. They turn as I enter.

"Ah, Rose-sis."

"What did you want to talk about?"

I sit down, crossing my legs.

"I want to commission both of you for something. Both of you are inventors/builders and I want you to make something for me."

Franky and Usopp glanced at each other.

"What?"

I smile.

"A weapon."

They both grinned at the concept.

"Is there anything specific you want Rose sis?"

I nod.

"Zoro says I am an adapter, someone that can use any weapon. Can you make a combination of a sword, a quarterstaff, and a gun? Any other weapons that could make it still practical and not gaudy would be great too. Do you think you guys can do it?"

Usopp smiled.

"So you want a special weapon like Nami?"

I grin.

"Exactly."

Franky thudded his forearms together.

"Super! We got it Rose-sis. We will have it ready by the time you return."

I nod, smiling. I know I might not return, but that isn't the point. If I do, I can fight with the Straw-hats no problem.

"Thank you guys, you are the best."

Usopp stood up, walking over to the door.

"Well, I have to go check on my plants. I will be back soon to start the blueprints."

He climbed up the ladder and soon disappeared into the upper levels of the ship. I sit down again, looking at Franky.

"I want to watch you build something."

Franky chuckled, raising his hammer.

"All right, I guess you can only because you are leaving today."

I grin.

"You are so private Franky, as bad as Zoro is."

Franky just gestured into his workshop.

"Come on in Rose sis into my super workshop."

I walked in and I couldn't help but gawk. There were half finished inventions that I had no idea what they were strewn everywhere. I see a spare seat, and I sit on the edge, watching Fraky eagerly.

He started on one project that looked like a cannon. He was like Sanji, spinning around the metal and beating it into shape, an expert at his craft. He is so gentle, with the tiniest detail, but also strong enough to dent the metal without difficulty.

I have nostalgic memories bubble out from when I was little and my own father had built a treehouse for my siblings and me. It was as fun to watch him as it was getting to play in the treehouse.

It was about ten minutes later when he stepped back, measuring with his fingers the cannon.

"What is that Franky?"

I knew what it was, but I'm pretty sure Franky would make something super cool. The cyborg didn't spare me a glance as he replied.

"A cannon that has a scope to improve accuracy. It is lighter so it can be wheeled around the ship, and has enough power to take out a battleship. It's powered by cola of course, and shoots a beam like coup de-burst."

I smiled.

"As I predicted, super!"

Franky just grinned.

"Can you hand me that container?"

I tossed the bottle to him that was filled with cola. He stuffed it in the cannon and sighed.

"That's one done."

Wow, he works super fast. How could he have finished a project like that in such a small amount of time? He really is amazing.

"You are super super Franky bro."

He laughs.

"Thanks Rose sis."

I smile at him.

"Anything you need help with?"

Franky shook his head.

"No, not today. The next time you come though, I will have a special project for both of us to work on."

That sounds absolutely awesome! Me work with Franky on something? I wink.

"As long as it is super cool and a weapon, I will be happy."

Franky clapped me on the back, and almost flattened me with it.

"All right Rose-sis. I will make some awesome plans."

I grin.

"All right Franky, I will see you later. Today is a busy day."

Franky nodded his consent as he turns toward his work desk. I see him pick up a blueprint as I climb the ladder to the deck. Now, I know my swordsmanship needs a little work, but I bet my marksmanship could use some training too, and I know just the sniper to talk to.


	17. Chapter 17

**All right, I'm thinking only a few more chapters left. Boohoo. Thank you for all that review. **

I walked back up onto the deck. Usopp was just finishing his fertilizing of his plants and was putting away the vile smoke. I strolled up to him.

"Hey Usopp, can you help me with my shooting?"

Usopp actually didn't look surprised.

"Is this about your adapting skills?"

I nod. I need to learn how to shoot as well as Usopp if I wanted to survive further into the New World. When I went back to my world I was going to train everyday until I come back, well if I come back, but I might as well get a head start now. Usopp smirked.

"All right."

He leaves and soon comes back with pachinko, his earliest slingshot. I hold it in my hands reverently. The great pachinko, which took down enemies from the very beginning of Usopp's journey with the Straw-hats. I pull back the band and snapped it, feeling it.

"You up for a competition?"

I brighten at Usopp's words. A competition? My favorite word ever. I grin evilly.

"What kind of competition?"

Usopp points up at the seagulls circling in the air above the ship.

"Let's see how many we can shoot down. I'm sure Sanji would love the extra meat for lunch. First to twenty wins. "

I grin, looking up; there were a lot of birds to choose from, but they were all moving so it made it extra difficult.

"All right, but I'm betting I lose."

Usopp grinned, handing me a pouch of stones and placing his back to me.

"Ready?"

Not really, but who cares? I grip the small slingshot in my hand.

"You have to use regular stones, not firebird stars or anything."

I feel Usopp's chuckle, not as rumbling as Zoro's, lighter in a way.

"Ok, I can do that, and you have to call out the number you shoot."

I smile, glancing at the ground.

"Do we have to stay here?"

Usopp shook his head.

"No. You can go anywhere on the ship."

Ok, that makes things easier. He did say anywhere, and I need as many advantages as I can. The best place I can go is the top of the crow's nest, where I will be closer to my targets, it's more open, and Usopp wouldn't dare go up there unless he had a huge bravery boost.

"I'm ready when you are."

Usopp tensed and so did I, ready to sprint off.

"Go."

I took off, sprinting to the ladder and climbing as fast as I can to the top of the crow's nest. I am careful though; I don't want to fall to my death. I hear the thudding of birds hitting the deck and Usopp calling out numbers.

"Four, five, six."

Crap, this was the disadvantage to my plan. He had a head start to shooting. I just hope my gamble helps me instead of hinders me.

I hop on top of the crow's nest, already aiming my tiny slingshot. Usopp was already at eleven. Calm down, haste makes waste Rose. If you rush, you will miss. I take a deep breath, aim through the sights, and fire. A gull let's out a startled squawk as it falls to the deck. One down, nineteen to go.

I ignore Usopp's counting and focus on my own as I take my own aim and fire.

Take a deep breath. Aim. Release breath. Fire.

I follow this cycle through over and over again, timing my actions. Gradually, my eye became more accustomed to my shooting, becoming sharper. My hands retain their muscle memories as my shots that had been clipping birds at first now hit them dead on.

"Twenty."

I hear Usopp call. I stop, pulling down my slingshot. I made eight before he called it, and I probably would have gotten more if I didn't waste time trying to climb the crow's nest, but it wasn't a complete waste of time.

"Meat!"

I hear Luffy's excited yell. I look down to see him running around the birds, drooling.

"Meat is raining from the sky."

I laughed, climbing down the crow's nest.

"Ok, Usopp, you win."

Usopp flicked his nose proudly. I grin.

"Now that I am warmed up, how about another game?"

Luffy's ears perked up.

"Game?"

Usopp gestured to the gulls, half of them flying off because of the clipping and the others that were stone dead from the really good shots. .

"Let's get these to Sanji first."

I nod, picking up five birds in my hands. Sanji would not want us to waste any food, even if it is sea gulls. Its pretty gross, but I have handled worse. Sanji glanced up as we walked into the kitchen.

"What the—"

"We caught lunch."

I interrupted cheerily. Sanji glanced at our haul, which included about twenty-five birds, and he sighed.

"All right, just for you lovely Rose-swan."

I give him a wink as a present for taking care of our 'game', pun intended. He nearly faints so I leave before he completely killed himself.

Usopp and I walked back onto the deck and Luffy immediately hopped up.

"All right, what's the game?"

I twirled the pachinko in my hands.

"A shooting game. We both try to shoot at each other. The first to score three hits on the other wins."

I'm trying to introduce another one of my world prospects into the One Piece world: a little something called paintball. I have never actually played, regrettably, but I hear that it is incredibly fun, if not a little painful. This training will be more battle oriented, which is what I need.

Usopp grinned.

"All right, like hide and seek?"

I nod.

"Yeah, you all hide, and I will seek you. We need something so that it doesn't hurt us for ammunition though."

Usopp shrugged.

"I don't know."

Luffy pouted.

"This isn't a game I can play."

I smiled at him.

"No, you can play Luffy. You can shoot your arm."

Luffy grinned, lighting up again.

"All right, yay."

I try to think. There has to be something we can use. Not food because Sanji would murder us for wasting it. Not cloth or paper of any sort because it needs to be able to fly easily. Hmm, what can we use? We use paint in our world, now what kind of think has paint like—

Oh, I know.

"Hey Usopp, how many Ketchup Stars do you have?"

Usopp grinned, pulling a bunch of red balls out of his pouch.

"Enough for this game."

I grin. Absolutely perfect. Usopp split the ammunitions between us. Luffy just put ketchup on his hands so he could just tag us. I fingered the balls almost nervously.

"Ok, don't aim for anybody else on the crew. Nami might murder us."

Usopp nodded, looking a little pale.

"Then Sanji for hurting his darling."

I flinched. Yeah that wouldn't be good.

"So you automatically lose if you hit anyone else."

Luffy laughed.

"Are we ready to play?"

I nod.

"Everybody run in opposite directions and in one minute we can start."

My mind was already going a million miles a minute, thinking up good spots to hide and shoot from. This was going to be epic.

Like tag, I am a hide and go seek master. Even this is different it's the same concept. I hide in the places that are really high up, really cramped, really dirty, anything to win. This is no different.

"Ready, go."

I sprint off to Luffy's signal, running toward the girl's quarters. I slam the door shut, thinking. I need a place where it has an exit point. First rule of tag and hide and go seek: always, always have an exit strategy.

The window was perfect so I leapt up onto the sill.

"What are you doing Rose?"

I jump a mile in the air, my adrenaline making me react more skittishly then I should have. I hold my finger to my mouth at Nami, who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Shh, me, Luffy, and Usopp are playing a game."

Nami raised her eyebrows.

"All over the ship?"

I nod. She winks.

"All right, I haven't seen you."

I nod my thanks and look out the window. There is a ledge that I can use to get away if needed. All right, I have a safe place if I am I a tight spot.

I retreat back into the window and raise my pachinko, already loaded with a ketchup star. A minute has probably already been up.

Time for war.

I listen carefully. There are creaks coming up the stars, but they are too casual for a person that is trying to sneak around the ship. I relax, but not completely until Robin walks into the room.

"Hey Robin."

Robin looked at me curiously.

"So you are playing too?"

I nod, not surprised that she knew what was going on. Suddenly, I grinned. We said we couldn't aim at other nakama, nothing about asking them for help.

"Robin, you don't know where the other two are by any chance, do you?"

Robin smiled in her Robin like way.

"That's not cheating is it Rose?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, not at all."

Robin sighed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. After a few seconds she replied.

"Luffy is down in Franky's workshop, and Usopp is in the crow's nest."

I bite my lip. Both of those are very strategic places. Usopp can survey and take out everything on deck, and Luffy has only one entrance to worry about. I go down that ladder and he would have already gotten me twice. This was going to be a problem.

I should probably take care of Luffy first because Usopp is the master here. I need to be very careful with both, but Luffy first.

A plan is forming in my mind and I grin.

"Robin, I need a favor."

I tell her what I need and she smiles.

"You are evil Rose."

I bow.

"Thank you thank you."

She shakes her head.

"All right."

She crosses her arm again and an eye appears on my hand.

"Just give me a signal when you are ready."

I give her the ok hand gesture and she nods, before leaving. I walk out onto the ledge that I had discovered, shimmying along careful as not to fall. The water will be cold and pain inducing if I fall in.

I couldn't go across the deck to my destination because Usopp could just snipe me no problem. I have to take the least direct route. Thank goodness I love climbing so much.

"Rose."

Jeez, I almost fell off right then as I jump a mile, again. I look down and see Jinbe swimming in the ocean. What on earth? I do the same thing I did to Nami, holding up my finger to my lips. He looks slightly confused. I whisper.

"Hey Jinbe, I'm playing a game with Luffy and Usopp."

I saw the glimmer of amusement in Jinbei's eyes.

"Oh really, want some help?"

I nod; this will make it much easier to sneak up on Luffy. He gestured and I took a leap of faith, literally. I fell off the ledge, toward Jinbe. He caught me with one of his webbed hands easily, sliding me so that I was sitting on his broad back.

"Where am I taking you?"

I smiled, whispering because I know how sound travels over water.

"The dock system, on the side of the ship."

Luffy was probably watching the ladder for me, so I could surprise him by going in the dock system. Robin was going to open the dock doors for me. Jinbe nodded and started to swim in a nice controlled breaststroke toward the dock bay doors. Not a drop of water gets on me as I sit on Jinbe's back; he is mindful of my injuries.

We float right beside the dock system. I hop off Jinbe carefully as not to hurt the giant fishman and give him a nod.

"Thank you very much."

Jinbe just smirked.

"Good luck Rose."

He swims away I looked at the eye on my palm and I raise my fingers. Ok, ready.

I quickly grip pachinko in my fingers, ready to fire. The dock door rumbled to life, sliding to one side and open. I lean around the door and aim.

Luffy is looking toward the dock system in confusion while Franky is also looking confused, holding a mallet up in midswing. I release my air and let go of the rubber band.

My ketchup star hit Luffy right in chest and he jumps back in shock. I let out a small giggle as my hands already reach for the ketchup star to reload and I duck back behind the wall.

Suddenly I hear the sound of rubber expanding. A red hand ripped around the corner, almost smacking me in the face. I duck just in the nick time thanks to that small noise.

I somersault around the corner, aiming once again at Luffy. He retracts his hand with a snap just as I hit him in his foot. Yes, two shots down, one to go.

Suddenly his hand snakes out, clipping my shoulder and leaving a red mark on it. Crap. Oh well, it was going to happen eventually. I quickly stand and run toward him loading my pachinko again. He retracts his hand.

"Rose!"

He yells, not angrily, but more like a battle cry. He throws his hand at me again and I drop on one knee, letting the hand sail over me as I sighted. I release my breath with a murmur.

"Bang."

The ketchup star misses because Luffy leaps to one side. Crap, I forgot about his haki. Maybe I should have gotten Usopp first. It's too late to change now. Neither long rang nor short range will hit him if he has his haki turned on.

"Come on Luffy, that's not fair."

I complain as I sprint forward shooting at him again. He dodges with a grin.

"No it's not Rose."

He tries to hit me again but suddenly Franky grabs him in a bear hug.

"Now Rose-sis."

I grin.

"Thanks Franky."

I shoot Luffy right in the chest, the ketchup running down his chest. He wrestles out of Franky's grip and gives me the most disappointed pouty look. I smirk.

"Oh come on Luffy, you made Law tag me, this is only revenge for that."

At that Luffy smiled helplessly.

"All right Rose. Have you gotten Usopp yet?"

I shook my head, glancing upwards.

"He is in an impossible place to get at."

Luffy cocked his head to one side and I explained.

"He's in the crow's nest."

Luffy nodded.

"Oh yeah, he said he would go there."

I checked my ammunition. I only had two left, and I needed three to 'kill' Usopp.

"Luffy, can I have the rest of your ketchup stars?"

Luffy nodded again, reaching into his pockets to grab his ammo. I took it gratefully. Now, how to do this? If I could just get by the mast, he can't shoot through the floor so I will be in his blind spot. Getting there though is the problem. I can only spare one hit, and knowing Usopp he will not miss.

A plan is forming, but I'm going to need help. I have Robin, Jinbe, Nami, Franky, and Luffy on my side. Zoro and Sanji would both help too. Brook and Chopper maybe too but I need to contact them.

"All right, you guys want to help me get Usopp?"

Luffy and Franky nodded eagerly. I glance at my hand to see the eye still there. I pointed it at Luffy to tell her the result of my exploits, and then I pointed it back at my face and point to my ear.

An ear appeared on my arm, which freaked me out only a little bit. I whisper.

"Where is Zoro?"

A note returned almost immediately.

_In the kitchen. Apparently Usopp forced him out of the crow's nest and he isn't happy about it. _

I grin. Good, nothing like revenge as motivation.

"Usopp is still there right?"

A hand appeared on the floor, giving me the thumbs up; so he is still there. Wonderful.

"Meet me in the kitchen."

The hand, eye, and ear disappear.

"All right, come on guys."

I led Franky and Usopp up the ladder. I climb it to see Sanji and Zoro, both silent. Sanji is just letting Zoro drink his booze in peace. I wave at both of them. Zoro nods at me and Sanji nearly faints with a yell.

"Oh Ro—"

A feminine hand over his mouth cuts him off. Robin and Nami both walk in with Brook and Chopper as well as Jinbe. Great the gang is all here.

"So are you all going to help me get Usopp?"

Everyone nods eagerly and I can't help but grin.

"Ok, here is what we will do. Jinbe, Franky, both of you go near the back of the boat, by the stairs, one on the upper deck and one on the lower. I'm going to use you to block his view from me."

Both of the stout men nodded in agreement. I grin at everyone else.

"You guys, distract him any way possible."

The rest of the crew nodded. Chopper giggled.

"This is going to be epic."

I nod in agreement.

"Ok, ready, break."

They all left, going out onto the deck. There is no way in heck I can go out on the deck the normal way.

I go back to the girl's quarters to my little ledge. While they are distracting him from the front, I can come in the back. I slid along the ledge, listening to the conversation above me.

"Usopp give me back my crow's nest. I need to train."

"Come on down Usopp, I need to check your injuries from yesterday."

Usopp yelled back.

"Did Rose put you up to this?"

Luffy called up.

"I got her three times, she's out of the game."

There was a slight pause before Usopp yelled.

"You're a terrible liar Luffy."

I chuckle under my breath and peek around the railing, where the ledge ended. Everyone is on the opposite end of the deck yelling up at the crow's nest. Franky is hammering the deck in repairs, while Jinbe is sitting cross-legged watching the entire ordeal with amusement. All right, it is time to move. In one…two…three!

I grab the railing and hop over, scooting quickly over to stand behind Franky, his large form hiding me easily.

"Is he looking?"

I whisper. Franky jumps a little.

"Jeez, Rose sis. Yes, hold on…all right now go."

I peek around the cyborg and sprint over to the railing to the upper deck, sneak beneath it to drop right behind Jinbe. So far so good, but it's only a matter of time.

"Rose, I know you are here. This is cheating."

I grin as I crouch, up on my balls of my feet. It is not either; we never said we couldn't use allies in this game.

"Is he looking?"

Jinbe shifted slightly.

"Yes, he has caught onto your plan."

Crap, now what? I peep around Jinbe and meet eyes with the first person I can, which just happens to be Zoro. The swordsman smirks in understanding and booms out.

"Usopp, if you don't come down in the next three seconds I will cut down the mast."

I glance up to see Usopp turn back to Zoro.

"Shut up Zoro, no you won't."

There's my chance. Silently thanking the swordsman, I sprint forward to the blind spot right under the crow's nest. I grin at Zoro and think silently.

I can't go up the ladder; he will be expecting it. I need to do what I did with Luffy, which was to go in a completely unexpected way. This time will be easier because the crow's nest has so many windows to choose from.

I roll my finger in a continue motion for the crew, so they could continue to distract my prey. They persisted whole-heartedly.

"Come on Usopp yohohohohoho, let me sing you a nice pretty song."

"No thank you Brook let me finish this game."

"How dare you pick on lovely Rose-swan?"

"I'm not picking on her she is picking on me!"

"Usopp if you don't come down here I will increase your debt by three thousand percent."

"I don't have any debt from you."

I have to hand it to him; he won't give up easily. I smile as I put my plan into action.

I grab a low hanging rope and pull myself up to the sail. The rope goes all the way up to the yard so I steadily climb behind the full sail where he cannot see me. My arms burn, but I am used to climbing ropes. They are my main equipment for climbing trees, so climbing this one is no problem.

My upper arms burn as I shimmy my way up the rope, finally griping the yard in my fingers. I wait until the pain in my cramped fingers and my arm muscles to subside before pulling myself up on the yard, keeping crouched. I look through the windows hurriedly before quickly running over, using my bare feet and my fingertips to keep me on the thin rod. He wasn't looking, too busy facing the onslaught from below.

This was going almost too perfectly, but I wasn't one to complain about good conditions. I held the rope in one hand in case I needed a quick getaway and slowly raised my pachinko, already loaded and got ready.

Suddenly the window above me swung open and Usopp poked his head out. Surprised, I just froze where I was, which was right beneath him and hoped he wouldn't look down. Usopp glanced around and yelled.

"Rose, stop hiding and come out."

Well, if he insisted. Over my surprise, I leapt up, practically tackling Usopp through the window. I tangled one of my legs with his kabuto while I aimed my pachinko at him.

He screamed in surprise as we both hit the floor of the crow's nest. I shot a ketchup star at his chest and grinned.

"One."

He wrestled his way out of my grip. Deciding for a retreat, I leapt back out the window just as he shot a ketchup star at me. It hit me right in the back and it stung a little, but not enough to slow me down. I leapt out the window, still holding on to the rope.

"Rose!"

I hear Usopp's frustrated yell as I slid down the rope behind the sail where he couldn't aim for me. Looks like he will be guarding that way from now on. Now what to do? Get another point of entry of course.

Thinking quickly, I start to swing the rope back and forth, trying to aim for another rope on the other side of the mast. I swung like a monkey on a vine, reaching out my hand to grab it. There, just within my reach. On the next swing I leapt from one rope to the other.

I hear a gasp of admiration on deck and I held my finger to my lips, hoping that didn't give me away. I waited a few seconds to make sure I wasn't discovered before climbing up to the yard. I scrambled to the window and silently eased it open. Usopp was still looking out the window I had previously used, trying to spot me in the sails. Laughing inwardly, I aimed pachinko and let it snap.

The ketchup star hit him right in the back and he jumped with a startled shout. Laughing outright now, I scrambled out of sight and down to the deck using my rope system. I hit the deck with a somersault behind the mast, breathing hard. We both have two hits now. The next shot wins.

I glance at the rest of the crew. They are watching our game with heightened interest. I rub the handle of pachinko nervously as I glance at the crow's nest above me. Now, how to get him a third time?

I glance up and realize that the trapdoor is closed. I raise my eyebrows. Oh, he didn't leave that open? Maybe then.

I carefully ease my way out behind the mast to the ladder. I grab both of my ropes and climb up so that I was right below the trapdoor. I made sure I was silent as possible I strapped myself in so I was leaning away from the mast, laying horizontal in midair with my feet touching the mast.

My plan was simple, knock and let him open the trapdoor. He needs both of his hands to shoot, and one of his hands will be preoccupied with the door, which gives me the perfect opportunity to shoot him.

This can also be bad though. My hands are literally tied here and I cannot run and dodge. If I don't get him this time, I will lose.

I steel my nerve and lightly tap the door with my foot in three knocks.

He won't be that stupid, opening the door. Nevertheless I pull back the band, a ketchup star already in the pouch. This is it. I hear him move in the crow's nest over to the door. He really is going to do it.

The door is thrown open and I automatically release my ketchup star. It catches Usopp full in the face. He had tried to move faster then me, flinging open the door and quickly trying to pull back to shoot, but I had the advantage.

I won in a battle against the Sniper King.

Whooping, I flipped in midair, allowing the ropes to keep me from falling to my doom. Usopp looked a little disappointed but the ketchup covering his face made me laugh.

"Good game Usopp."

Usopp grinned.

"You too Rose. You are quite the difficult opponent."

I straightened proudly. Good, I must be getting stronger. Sanji called up.

"When you guys are done fooling around, lunch is served."

Luffy perked up.

"Meat?"

He dashed off to the kitchen.

"Meat!"

Sanji darted after him yelling.

"You shitty captain if you eat all the food before Robin-chwan, Rose-swan and Nami-swan get any I am skinning you and cooking you myself."

I chuckled as I untied myself and went down the ladder to deck below. The morning is over and so far I have trained my heart out and have hung out with four people. I have six to go and only five hours to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

Lunch was ready in five seconds as per usual. I sit next to Chopper and he rechecks my injuries as I eat. I just let him do it. I don't mind. Everyone was talking about the game we had all participated in. I listened to everyone talking with pride and gratitude; I would have never done that all by myself.

I don't know, but I was so immersed in the conversations that I suddenly found my fork scraping an empty plate. I shrug and stand up. Now, who will be the next person to hang out with?

A certain musician caught my eye as he heads outside. Ok, I will go to Brook then.

I follow the skeleton out onto the deck. He sits on the bench next to the mast, sipping tea and plucking his violin. He catches sight of me and laughs.

"Yohohohohoho, do my eyes deceive me and tell me that it's Rose-san? Of course not, because I have no eyes."

Chuckling I lay down on the deck on my stomach, slipping my chin into my hands.

"Hey Brook. Can you teach me a song?"

Brook cocked his head to one side.

"A song? Do you have time?"

I wink at him.

"Yeah, don't worry I learn fast."

I am kind of gifted in music. I learn songs twice as fast as normal people. If I hear the song, then I just memorize it quickly. I don't know the technicalities or anything, I just sing. I don't know why, it's just one of my talents.

Brook nodded, and started to play something with the violin. It was interesting a melody that was simple, but it had a nice variation. It was perfect, right in the middle of my range, not to high or low.

I listened to it once, started humming fragments of it the second, and by the third time Brook played it I was humming the entire thing.

I enjoyed it because I felt Brook's enthusiasm at somebody else enjoying music jut as much as him. Randomly he would add little segments from Bink's Sake and I would pick up on them, including them in the song.

I don't know how long I sat there, harmonizing with the musician, but felt much more relaxed afterwards, refreshed in a way. I smiled at Brook as he added a slight vibrato to the strings at the ending chord.

"Thank you Brook, we need to compose a song, just the two of us."

Brook bowed in a very gentleman-like manner.

"The honor is all mine Rose-san. Of course we should."

I wink.

"Who knows, I might even let you see my panties."

Brook looked ecstatic.

"Are you serious Rose-san?"

I shake my head, chuckling.

"Sorry no, song is all."

Brook looked only slightly disappointed.

"All right Rose-san."

Laughing I skipped off. Still have a lot of work to do.

Technically I have already hung out with Robin yesterday telling her about my world, Nami with the storm and whole nightmare deal, Luffy with the game, and Jinbe with talking with him about his island, so I will save them for later if I have time. So the only person left would be Sanji.

I walk into the kitchen. He was cleaning up the lunch dishes. I shrug. I don't mind being a pot scraper.

I sidle up beside him, grabbing a spare towel and taking the ones he was washing and started to wipe them dry. He jumped but I smiled easily.

"Hey Sanji."

The romantic cook smiled pervertedly and hearts floated around his head.

"Oh Rose-swan, how nice of you to help me."

I roll my eyes and wipe the dishes off with an experienced hand. I kind of like washing dishes, and doing it with a Straw-hat just makes it even better.

We washed in almost silence, him muttering about how great I was, which I didn't mind, and me humming Brook's song under my breath. It was kind of stuck in my head now, but I didn't mind. I could have worse songs stuck.

"Sanji, I don't suppose I could help you fix dinner?"

I had tried last time and wasn't nearly as good as he was, but I managed to fix my mom's famous cookies instead. He smiled at me.

"Sure Rose darling, anything for you."

I nod in pleasure, drying a plate.

"All right then."

Sanji then grew serious as he finished the dishes.

"When do you leave Rose-swan?"

I swiped the cloth over the last cup and sighed.

"Tonight, after dinner it seems like."

Sanji lit a cigarette.

All right. You have to leave right?"

I nod again. Before he could say another word though, Luffy yelled something. I cocked my head.

"What did he say?"

Sanji took a long drag out of his cigarette and sighed.

"If I'm not mistaken, he said marine battleship."

A marine battleship? How fun. Grinning, I ran out on the deck. Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp are by the railing gazing off into the horizon. Sure enough, not only is there on battleship, but actually three of them, riding the waves. My grin widened until it had completely creased my face.

"Well well, this looks like a blast."

I hear arguing behind me.

"I bet I take out more men then you do, pirate A."

"I swear Marimo I will kick all their asses no problem, just like I do yours."

I shake my head at their antics. Oh well, it's not like I can stop them. Nami was at the helm, holding her hand above her eyes so she could see.

"What should we do?"

Luffy grinned, winding up his arm.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He whipped it forward off into the distance toward one of the ships.

"Let's go!"

He rocketed off, faster then the eye can see with a whoop. Sanji started to skywalk over to one of the ships. Zoro frowned, seeing as he had no transportation over there. I tapped the railing.

"Oi, Jinbe, you want to give me and Zoro a ride?"

The fishman nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sure Rose."

Usopp stepped up.

"Yosh, I'm coming too."

I shook my head, smiling.

"No Usopp, you will better here on the ship."

I wink at Franky.

"Why don't you show him how the new cannon works?"

Franky grinned.

"Of course Rose sis."

I grinned.

"All right, anybody else coming?"

Nami shook her head.

"No, I will stay here."

Robin glanced up from her book, shaking her head once.

"You all can take care of it."

Chopper walked into his office, calling.

"I will have bandages ready by the time you get back."

Brook piddled on his violin.

"Yohohohoho, I believe in you all Rose-san. We can protect the ship."

I grinned, gesturing.

"Let's go then."

Jinbe hopped over the rail, nearly capsizing the ship with his cannonball. Laughing, I leapt after him; landing on his back neatly and barely letting him sink below the surface. Jinbe smiled up at me.

"You are very light Rose."

I nod my thanks. Good, less work for him. I look up to see Zoro still looking at the ships longingly.

"Oi swordsman, are you coming?"

I call up teasingly. Zoro looks down at me and smirks lightly, leaping over the railing to land softly on Jinbe's back as well.

"Thank you Rose and Jinbe."

I chuckle.

"We can't let Sanji win now can we?"

I pat Jinbe's back.

"Seriously though, thanks for taking us over."

Jinbe just nodded as he took off like a torpedo through the water.

I think I have said before that I love watercraft. Jet skis, and of course other boats. I love the openness of it, as well as the speed. Another thing I love to do is to tube, which is basically a small inflatable pulled behind the boat. I would do all sorts of tricks on it, standing up, kneeling, a speed junkie in a sense and loving every second of it. The faster, the better.

Jinbe was much like a tube, speeding through the water without any difficulty. I stood up on his back, testing my balance. It wasn't difficult since it was a straight line. I spread my feet out a little to help, and let the wind whistle around me.

My crazy maniac side appeared as I started laughing joyfully at the incredible adrenaline rush. Zoro stood beside me just, grinning just as wildly. This was insanely fun.

Suddenly a few feet away from us, the water erupted up. Jinbe frowned as he slid to one side.

"They are shooting at us."

I swayed slightly at the change of direction but I stayed upright. I laughed.

"Let them shoot. Bring it on!"

I leaned down, telling Jinbe.

"Hey, do you want to attack from the sea, while we attack on the ships?"

Jinbe smirked.

"Of course Rose. Get ready to jump."

We were getting awfully close to one of the ships. I bend my knees, ready to leap up to the ship when a hand wrapped around my waist.

"Zoro."

I complained as he lifted me as easily as if I were a bug. He just grinned.

"Be patient adapter, we will build up those legs to jump up high."

He leapt up over the ships railing, me safely secured in his arms. I wriggled out of his grasp to see half of the deck already decimated by Luffy. I grin.

"Look's like you need another ship."

Zoro frowns.

"Will you be ok here, or do you want to come with me?"

The battle part of my mind was already churning and I waved him off.

"Nah Zoro, I got Luffy here. Don't worry, I will show them what you taught me. You go beat Sanji."

Zoro smirked and took off sprinting, leaping over the span between the two battleships. Grinning wildly, I glanced around quickly for my first target.

Ah, a swordsman, discovering my presence rushed me, sword raised. I knocked the sword to one side, wrestling it out of his grip. Yay, a weapon.

I hold the sword in my hands, trying to get a feel for it. I am spoiled; I have trained with Roronoa Zoro's precious katanas, and now this simple cutlass is basically something completely different. It's like eating a world-class rib eye, then going to a fast food place for a burger afterwards. I smirk, swinging the sword in a downward slash. No matter how good or bad the quality, a weapon is a weapon.

I brandished it, like Zoro taught me earlier this morning. Luffy is taking care of a group of them, and most haven't noticed me yet. Time for a surprise attack then and show them my adapting skills.

I slashed down in a man, focusing on what Zoro taught me.

_What qualities does a swordsman need?_

_Strength._

I built up the power in my biceps, my arms in general. My leg muscles were easy to bunch, using them to move forward and build strength in my stance. Zoro looked strong by the way he carried himself. I had to try the same tactic.

_Speed._

Speed is something I can associate with. My strength that I had just built up in my legs helped as I dashed past the marines in a very Brook-like move, crushing them in my wake.

By now, marines were paying attention to me. Many of them turned from Luffy and attacked me with yells. Focus Rose, what else did a swordsman need?

_Agility._

I rose up on the balls of my feet, helping with speed. I never was a flippy cheerleader agile person, but I might as well learn now. No greater teacher then experience.

I dodged guns and swords thrust at me, trying to keep as relaxed as possible. One thing Zoro told me during the training came back to me.

_At times you need to flow like water, and at other times you need to stand firm like a rock._

I need to flow like water here, and to do that, I need to relax. Become almost boneless. Flow easily.

_Balance._

I focus on my center of gravity, keeping it in the middle of my stomach, keeping my feet a little further from shoulder-length apart. My balance improves tremendously. Before I know it, I have taken out a group.

_Accuracy._

All right, less swinging randomly and hoping to hit something and more actually aiming. I grip the sword hilt even harder in my hands as I keep my eyes on the body parts I want to slash in my attacks. My hands start to get adjusted to the feel and are quicker.

_Perception. The swords are an extension of your body._

Yes, that's right. It's like my arms gained an extra three feet in length, in deadly length. It is just like hand to hand, but I need to adjust to the length.

_Instinct._

I gradually let go all of my planning, my strategic part, the part that was preparing for attacks and defense, the part that was almost holding me back. If I want to be a Straw-hat, I need to rely on instincts more then strategy.

It was a little terrifying at first because I really wanted to think up strategies. No, sometimes you just need to just do it, not focus on too much thought. Slowly though, I fell into the groove where I could just react and not think about it.

My sword fighting skills have been steadily improving this entire fight. Sometimes I would feel the entire ship shake as if it were an earthquake. The marines all were quite surprised, but I wasn't. I knew it was either Usopp and Franky or Jinbe attacking the ships in turn. From the booming responses I knew the Sunny was being fired upon as well. I didn't worry though. With Robin and Brook to protect her, and Nami to steer her out of harm's way, Sunny would have to lose a rudder if they wanted to hit her.

I was fighting well and was enjoying it immensely. It was so much different now that I was decently trained. I kind of knew what I was doing now. Before I had relied on my smarts because I had nothing else. Now though, I was one bad dudette.

I was fighting normally, when a sharp pain stabbed through my mind. I gasped, crouching with my hands shoved against my head, hoping that would help. The sudden migraine was something that greatly confused me. My instincts fled as I tried to figure out what the heck had happened. Did someone hit me from behind?

"Get her!"

I hear the muffled cry through my ringing ears and felt four men leap on top of me, dragging me to the deck. They were the least of my concerns. I cannot fight with my head splitting open. What the heck? Go away. There finally, it subsides. Well that was weird.

The sword I had been using clatters out of my hands and something heavy clamps around my wrists and ankles. I shake slightly and hear the clanking. Chains huh? What is up with everybody trying to capture me this time in the One Piece world?

"Girl, for helping the Straw-hats, you are under arr—"

I don't have time for this. I bucked and they weren't exactly expecting it so I managed to roll a few of them off of me. Now, what to do about these chains?

Something bowled into the marines holding me like a hurricane. I hit the deck wisely, not even going to try to compete with the force. Seems like it is helping me so I'm not complaining.

"Rose, are you all right?"

I glance up. Luffy is extending his rubbery hand with a hell-raising grin. I grin back, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"Yes, thank you."

I look down at my restraints. They were about three foot chains connecting my ankles and my wrists. All righty then. I can get the manacles off later with Franky's help, but right now I had all eyes for the chains.

"Luffy can you hand me that sword?"

My sword is still lying on the deck. The marines have gathered around, but are too afraid to make any moves yet. I grin; good, be afraid.

Oh yeah, about that freak headache earlier.

"Hey Luffy, does the back of my head look ok?"

Luffy leaned back to get a better look and leaned forward again, looking confused.

"Yeah, why?"

I raise my eyebrows. I wasn't hit in the back of the head? Ok then, way to go body being all weird and stuff.

I sigh, taking the sword that Luffy hands to me.

"All right, thanks. Zoro and Sanji are taking care of the other ships, while Jinbe is hitting the ships from underwater."

Speaking of, the boat rocked from something hitting us from beneath us. I sought to keep my balance as most of the marines wobbled. I grinned.

"Robin and Brook are protecting Sunny, while Usopp and Franky are shooting with the cannon. We should be done soon."

Luffy grinned.

"You ready to beat up some marines?"

I thudded the sword down, levering the chain link attached to the manacle until it broke off. Good, time to test my adapting skills. I did the same with my ankle chain, only I did it on both manacles instead of one.

I hold both chains in my hands, twirling them experimentally. If I truly am an adapter, I need to go into every fight with the mindset of everything is and can be a weapon.

"Ready when you are."

I reply back cheerily. Luffy cracked his knuckles and dove at the marines with a battle yell.

"Gomu gomu no, gatling gun."

I laughed and leapt forward.

I had to keep moving the chains fast, like whips. If I don't, the marines will just hold onto them while they try to gang up on me again. I can't afford to distract Luffy again. They are like swords, only more flexible, that's all.

I felt many a bone crunch under my assault. I tapped into my instincts again, using them to detect the enemies around me as I swung the chains with lightning whiplash.

Suddenly, the amount of marines I had just been fighting disappeared. I blinked and glanced around. They were all groaning, unconscious, and completely incapacitated. Did I do all this?

"Yosh, let's go see how the others are doing."

Luffy stretches slightly, a fiery look in his eye. He is ready to fight again. Bad thing is, we don't need to.

One of the battle ships is filled with holes and is on fire. I can only assume Usopp, Franky, and Sanji destroyed that one.

The next was hacked to pieces and was sinking. Jinbe and Zoro took care of that one.

Looks like we were the tamest with our prey.

Smiling I laid my borrowed cutlass on the deck. What a wild afternoon. I wouldn't expect anything else from the Straw-hat crew.

The internal clock in my head is counting down quickly. I have a little more then an hour left.


	19. Chapter 19

**All right sorry to finish this up quick, but they take up laptops at school tomorrow, and I have to finish before then, unless you want me to not update all summer. Sorry, and besides, time flies when you were having fun, so the past chapter took longer then I allusioned it to be.**

**So this is the last chapter. Thank you all, who have read the bravery series, and have made it this far with me. You have been great readers. One more thing.**

**Many people have been asking me to ship Zoro and Rose together, which is understandable. I purposefully write it so that it could be taken as a really good friendship, or a romance; it's up to the reader to take it either way. If it isn't enough however, please by all means, I have a challenge for you. Anyone who wants to ship Zoro and Rose together can write a fanfiction about it. I allow you to use Rose, can't say about Zoro cause he isn't mine, but please do and let me know so I can read it. :D**

**All right enough talk. Let's wrap this up.**

Sanji and Zoro hopped over onto our ship, already arguing about the number of marines they had taken down. I drop my chains to the deck, no longer seeing them as a weapon. Franky could get these annoying manacles off, but why do that when I have a perfectly good swordsman right here?

"Hey Zoro, can you help me?"

He glances at me with his eye and raises his eyebrows as I extend my wrists. He rolled his eye.

"Sure Rose."

Sanji growled.

"If you cut her I will take away your booze for a year."

Zoro gave me a glance and I fought hard not to giggle.

"I trust you."

I watch him as he brought the sword up and seemingly flipped his wrist and the manacles slipped off. I grinned as he did the same to my feet.

"Thank you Zoro."

I bit my lip. I didn't expect the afternoon to go by so quickly. I sigh. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now.

"All right, let's go back to the Sunny before this one sinks."

No sooner had I finished speaking the hull cracked in half, much like the Merry, only a geyser of seawater sprayed from the crack. I closed my eyes and hissed in pain as it drenched me like someone throwing a bucket of icy cold water on you. The salt did nothing for my wounds, I assure you.

I hear somebody hit the deck and glanced over to see Luffy looking rather pale kneeling on the wood. He has gotten stronger to resist the seawater affects, but it still makes him weak. Screw my injuries; if Luffy needs me, I will help him.

I looped his hand around my neck and drag him to his feet. The ship is now sinking steadily. I half drag half led Luffy over to the railing.

"Luffy, you have to stretch out your arm. Grab the Sunny."

Luffy tried, he really did, but his arm only stretched about ten feet.

"Rose."

I look down to see Jinbe treading water. The ship is half sunk by now and I am soaking wet. This is absolutely perfect.

I hurdle the railing and Jinbe catches both of us carefully, setting us on his back. Zoro leapt after us, barely stirring the fishman. Sanji started to skywalk back to the ship. Jinbe made sure we were secure before speeding toward the ship.

We had left a ship graveyard in our wake.

Luffy sat up, shaking the water out of his dark hair like a dog. I patted him.

"You ok Luffy?"

The Straw-hat captain nodded. I stood up on Jinbe's back again, less enthusiastic now only because my adrenaline had been spent in the fight and I had almost no excitement left. I was exhausted but I could worry about that later.

We boarded the ship without any problems and to rousing cheers and excitement from Usopp and Franky about the new cannon, and Chopper's worry at new injuries. I was surprisingly injury free, I mean from this time of fighting. Only the strong don't get wounded in battle. Good, I must be improving.

"Sanji, I'm starving. When is dinner?"

Luffy whined. Sanji sighed.

"Give me a few minutes to prepare it Luffy."

I stepped up.

"I'm helping too right?"

Sanji floated down to fall and roll around on the grass like he had ants in his pants or something.

"Of course beautiful Rose-swan."

I roll my eyes.

"I will only do it with you if you stop acting like I am a delicate flower. Treat me like you treat Luffy or Zoro or Usopp, or anybody else on the crew that isn't female."

Sanji looked absolutely wretched.

"But Rose-swan—"

"No buts, that's my condition."

Sanji coughed uncomfortably and stood up.

"All right Rose-swa—I mean Rose."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Sanji."

I can only take so much crazy romance and Sanji is pushing that limit. Being locked up with him for a little while doesn't help either. I could tell he was fighting a nosebleed so I shoved him toward the galley.

We went into the kitchen. I stood back a little as Sanji took out the ingredients.

"Order me around Oh Master Chef."

I saluted teasingly, my smile gentle at him. He tossed a knife in the air.

"Can you cut potatoes?"

I nod.

"Will you peel them?"

So many people had failed in that department on this ship, and I don't want to be added to the list. Sanji nodded in compliance and took one knife and I took another.

He peeled at an alarming rate, shoving potatoes at me faster then I could chop them up. I'm going to have to learn to be faster, and good thing I now know a little about sharp pointy objects thanks to Zoro. Perception, they are an extension of my body.

I was careful, slicing downwards away from my fingers to not cut them. My movements became more rhythmic as I discovered a pattern, literally shredding the potatoes into the pot. I became faster and faster, soon almost, not quite, but almost as fast as Sanji.

"Are we having stew?"

I ask. He shook his head.

"Curry."

Oh, I have always wanted to try curry. I hear it is absolutely delicious.

Sanji mixes the ingredients while I continue chopping vegetables and meat up that he tells me to. I can't spare Sanji any glance because I need to focus on my own work. This is amazing. I am actually working with Sanji on something culinary. I can't let him down and ruin everything. I need to do this perfectly. Even if I don't, this is good practice for if I ever get to steal a knife as a weapon.

I finish with the vegetables and meat and ask.

"Anything else Sanji?"

The cook was just tossing a cigarette into an ashtray as he spun ingredients around in a bowl, a pan, and was monitoring the oven.

"No Rose-swan. I think that's everything. I just need it to bake a little and we will be done."

I grin. What a wonderful project.

"All right Sanji, I will go then."

I left the cook to add last minute preparation to the meal and went out on deck to the railing.

Some alone time it seems, for a few minutes at least. I breathe in the sea air and sighed. This time had been just as eventful as the other times, and I can only hope it keeps it up. None of my visits are guaranteed. I'm only lucky that this has happened as frequently it has, but I might not ever come back. I should prepare for that instead of hoping I will come back; I will only get disappointed.

"Rose."

I glance behind me to see Luffy skipping up. I smile.

"Hey Luffy."

He sat on the railing cross-legged, gazing out to sea like I am.

"Are you thinking about leaving?"

I almost, almost, wince at the bluntness of the statement. Did he have to say it like that?

"No, I'm thinking about the beautiful scenery."

I give him a smile. He mustn't know I am worried, because that worries the crew. They mustn't know I will miss them because I know that makes it harder for them to say goodbye.

Suddenly Luffy leaned in front of me, staring into my eyes with the most serious expression on his face I thought his brain would overheat. He sighed.

"Zoro is right, you do put on a fake smile when you talk about leaving."

Of course Zoro figured me out. Darn perception. I sigh.

"I don't want you all to worry about me."

Luffy grinned.

"We know not to worry about you Rose. You are strong."

I smile at him. I'm glad someone believes in me. Sanji poked his head out of the galley and yells.

"Dinner is ready."

Luffy was off like a rocket. I took one last look at the beautiful scene in front of me before turning away.

Jinbe was already eating his dinner out on the lawn for some reason.

"Hey Jinbe, want to eat with us?"

Jinbe smiled kindly at me.

"No Rose, it's such a nice evening I thought I would sit out here and think for a while."

I pat his arm. What a twist of fate. Now he won't see me disappear.

I walk into the kitchen to see most of the crew already gathered at the table. Great. I sit down and rub my hands together enthusiastically.

"Wow, this looks great Sanji."

Sanji served Robin, Nami, and me first, naturally. Luffy is eyeing my plate hungrily and I quickly wrap my arms around my meal.

"No Luffy."

He gives me the puppy dog eyes and I groan quietly.

"Jeez, can you not just wait for your own food."

Sensing weakness Luffy grinned sharkily and threw his hand forward. His aim for some reason was off and smacked Usopp right in the face. The sniper protested angrily.

"What the heck Luffy?"

I see the wince and immediately Chopper is there.

"Luffy, I told you to watch that arm. You got a huge scratch on your arm that needs to heal."

Luffy nodded, but as soon as Chopper's back was turned he was stretching for another plate, which just happened to be mine again.

A black shoe slammed down on the Straw-hat captain's fingers, pinning them to the table.

"Shitty Captain!"

Sanji yelled. Name sighed, digging in to her own curry.

"Why does mealtime have to always be like this?"

Robin smiled softly as she flipped a page in the book she was reading.

"Boys will be boys."

Brook turned toward the archeologist.

"Robin-san, will you let me see your panties."

The black foot came down on Brook's head this time, his afro shielding him somewhat from the blow.

"Oi, that's a lady you are talking to perverted skeleton."

Zoro chugged some of his beer.

"You're one to talk, nosebleed."

Sanji whirled around.

"What was that Cyclops?"

Franky showed off his star.

"Super dinner Sanji."

I smile. This was normal, and I had to ruin it with my departure. They look so happy. Maybe I should just go off by myself to lea—.

Something flashed through my mind, too fast for me to catch it, but it caught my attention. It was like standing in a dark room, and somebody shined a spotlight on you for a split second, just enough for you to notice. I freeze, blinking rapidly in confusion. What…what the heck was that?

"Rose, are you ok?"

I glance up at Chopper, who looks rather worried. I crinkle my eyebrows together, trying to once again to find the flash. It had to be something.

"Um, yes?"

I think so anyway. I don't know if that was life threatening or what. Usopp snorted.

"Well, that sounded certain."

Sanji raised his knife.

"Is it taking you away already?"

Luffy raised his fists.

"We will fight it."

I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't that. I don't know what—"

it happened again, only longer this time. Startled, I leapt backwards, knocking over my chair. What was going on?

"Rose sis?"

"Rose-san are you ok?"

Nami stood.

"What is it Rose?"

Too loud. I can't concentrate. There are too many distractions.

"Guys, just give me one minute. Sixty seconds please, just to try to figure this out."

Everyone fell silent. I close my eyes and realize I am breathing hard, and I can feel my heartbeat. Something was off, but I didn't know what. Was I going back early? Why?

It was if it was waiting for me. As soon as I closed my eyes, something started to spark in my mind, like a movie starting up. Pages of a book it seemed flipped by quickly, in and out of my mind before I could read it. No, not a book. Newspaper clippings.

I couldn't read it with my eyes, but my mind read faster, and got the general gist of it.

_Rose…a teenager…assaulted in her home…while asleep…baseball bat…head trauma…in coma._

I break out, as if I had been imprisoned, gasping for air. It was clear as day now. Holy crap, this is…I don't even know how to describe it.

"Rose?"

I looked up at the voice and saw Usopp looking quite concerned. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't say what I had seen. I took a deep breath.

"I come to you guys in my sleep, as if it is a dream."

Luffy opened his mouth but I continued.

"While I was sleeping this time, someone broke into my home and hit me over the head. I now have head trauma and in a coma."

That explained the pain on the marine ship. I really had been hit over the back of the head, but it was my actual physical body, not my piece that is in here. Nami patted my arm.

"I'm sorry Rose."

No, I think I will be ok, that's not the problem. It's getting back what's—

Then the realization hit me. A faint smile crept onto my face that turned into a full out grin. I started laughing joyously. Robin looked confused.

"Rose?"

I grin.

"Guys, I get to stay. I don't have to leave."

A coma is technically asleep, and it's continuous and who knows how long. I could spend years in here if I wanted and only a small time could pass in my world. The force finally granted my wish.

I will miss my family, no doubt about it, and I am so guilty about putting this burden on them, but I will go back. I just get a feeling that I will. It will only seem like a long time, when it really isn't.

Zoro is the first to move, launching over the table and embracing me in a stout hug. I laugh into his chest. Yes, I finally get to stay. No more cramming, more training, more fun. This will be my family now, and I would gladly let them accept me.

"Rose!"

Usopp and Chopper nearly tackle me, and if it weren't for Zoro's strong grip I would have fallen. Chopper latches onto my arm while Usopp settled for just a hug. Robin and Nami join the pile. All four of them are laughing and crying at the same time. Brook strikes up a happy ditty on his violin and Franky envelops all of us into his arms. Sanji spins around like a crazy maniac, yelling about how I am awesome for staying.

"Rose!"

I hear the yell that dulls everything. Everybody let's go of me and steps back, exposing Luffy. I grin at him.

"Yes Luffy?"

There is a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Will you join my nakama?"

I was expecting it, but it still was the most amazing feeling. Now, with all obstacles out of the way, I can finally achieve my dream. It is no longer a temptation, but a reality. I grin so widely it hurt, but it was well worth it as I reply without the slightest hesitation.

"Yes yes yes yes, a thousand times yes. I will join your nakama Luffy."

Luffy grinned.

"Yay, Rose."

He turned to Sanji and Franky.

"Bust out the drinks. This is cause for celebration."

I can't stop smiling. Adrenaline, not battle adrenaline but excitement adrenaline instead is pumping through me and is making me want to swim around the world twice.

Drinks are poured and I get a mug. Suddenly, Jinbe pokes his head in.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Luffy waves his mug.

"Rose just joined the crew."

Those words hit me right in the heart, in the good way. I took them and secretly locked them up to treasure forever. Jinbe grinned as well, taking a mug as well.

"Congratulations Rose."

"Wait Rose, what is your dream?"

I cock my head at Nami's question. That was a great question.

"To join your crew, and to help you all achieve your dreams of course."

Chopper shook his head.

"No, it doesn't work that way."

Franky nodded.

"Yeah Rose sis, everybody on the crew has those dreams. You need one for yourself."

A dream? For myself? What do I want most in the entire world? I glanced around at the other crewmembers for inspiration. My eyes fell on Zoro and I smiled. Ah, of course.

"I want to become the strongest girl fighter in the world without a devil fruit."

Luffy nodded in approval with a grin.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the crew of the future pirate king."

Brook patted my arm.

"Welcome to the crew Rose-san."

I grinned, swirling my drink. Luffy raised his mug.

"To Rose, our newest nakama."

We slam our glasses together, spilling all of the booze everywhere, but it signaled a new chapter in my life, a new adventure. I yelled out with them, just like a Straw-hat.

"Kampai!"

* * *

Rose woke up in our world approximately two months after she went into the One Piece world, but with a boatload of adventures intact.

In the following days of her new reinstatement as a Straw-hat pirate, she trained with everyone she could, trying to get stronger. Zoro was a major help to her, training her in the sword and actual combat. Usopp helped her with her sharpshooting as well. Sanji refused to hit her, but Franky, Brook, and Luffy all were willing to spar with her for training purposes.

Rose followed them to Fishmen Island, then to defeat Kaido. Law was surprised to see her, but was happy to see her again. There, she earned her first bounty of twenty two million. The bounty grew twice on their entire journey until she was one hundred twenty million, one of the stronger people on the crew.

Franky and Usopp built her an incredible weapon. It was a metal pipe that was hollow, with a sword on one end like a spear, and the other, was a slingshot. Usopp always supplied her with ammo. Not only that, but both end were attached to the pole by chains, so the sword could be used to swing around to take out enemies, as well as the chains themselves as weapons.

She always kept her weapon close by, but she would always try to steal the opponent's weapon. She retained her fun loving ways and bright smile as she continued on her journey with her favorite pirates. She still went around to every person of the crew, and always, always won at tag. She never lost her strategizing tactics, as well as her fierce protectiveness of the crew she loved. Her lack of self-confidence soon disappeared as she fulfilled her dream and became one of the most world-renowned female fighters, as well as her other dream.

She was there when Brook reunited with Laboon, dancing with the whale as Brook played Bink's Sake.

Rose was there when Franky achieved his dream, where every man, woman, and child knew of the ship The Thousand Sunny across all the seas.

Rose was one of the people with Robin as she discovered the poneglyphs and was one of the first to relearn the lost history.

Rose always went to her favorite doctor, Chopper, and he gained patients by the thousands, as he became the best doctor in the world.

She was there when Sanji discovered the All Blue, and always abused him to get a free meal at his new restaurant.

Rose traveled with the crew to Elbaf and met the giants there along with Usopp, who by then was a brave warrior of the seas.

Rose was there to view Nami's world map as she finished drawing it, and hug the navigator for achieving her dream.

Rose was the first person to embrace Zoro's injured, but not dead body to her and help bandage him up after the fight that gained him the title of greatest swordsman in the world.

Of course, Rose was also present for one last event, the one that they had all been waiting, and dreaming for.

Rose was there to cheer as Luffy found Raftel and became the Pirate King.


End file.
